


well it goes like this by maybehonestly

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Miscommunication, Modern Royalty, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Pining, Prince Derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCTION]<br/>D’une certaine manière, Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent assez proche pour que Laura soit capable de se tenir entre eux et de poser une main sur chacune de leurs épaules.<br/>« Ayez l’air heureux, les garçons. Ne savez-vous pas que vous êtes amoureux ? » Les taquina Laura.<br/>Stiles s’éloigna et sortit de la chambre avant que Derek ne puisse réagir.</p><p>OU : l’histoire dans laquelle Derek est un prince et Stiles est un coup d’un soir avec qui il doit prétendre de sortir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les nuits sont longues

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [well it goes like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733057) by [maybehonestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybehonestly/pseuds/maybehonestly). 



> Je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction ! C’est une histoire que j’ai découvert récemment et que j’ai beaucoup beaucoup apprécié ! L’histoire est drôle et mignonne de quoi passer un bon moment en cette période estivale !
> 
> La fantastique maybehonestly m’a autorisé à traduire son histoire et je vous encourage à lire ces histoires, elle est très talentueuse !

* * *

 

 **Titre :** well it goes like this

 **Auteur :** maybehonestly

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

 

* * *

 

_Seulement deux semaines après l’annonce qui a secoué une nation entière jusqu’à son noyau, nous avons repéré le Prince Derek Hale faisant du shopping avec un mystérieux homme incroyablement beau. Est-ce que cet homme est l’homme qui a tout changé pour le Prince ? Devrions-nous commencer à essayer de comprendre comment les lois devront être changées si ces deux amoureux veulent se marier ? Qu’en-penses la Reine ? Cela signifie-t-il qu’elle fera pression pour une réforme nationale ? Comment cela entre-t-il en désaccord avec son actuel projet de réforme de la défense interne et externe ? Tant de questions et si peu de temps. Nous allons garder les yeux ouverts sur ce couple, mais rappelez-vous que nous mourons d’impatience d’en savoir plus, donc si vous voyez le couple ou Derek Hale, tweetez-nous !_

Derek cogna sa tête contre le mur, alors que Laura zappait ce qu’elle et Cora regardait à la TV. « Frérot, ce n’est pas si mal, » dit Cora en tapotant son visage alors qu’elle passait près de lui pour aller jusqu’au frigo.

« Ils pensent que j’ai une relation avec mon agent de sécurité. »

Erica, une autre garde de la Reine, ricana de sa place près de la porte. Derek la dévisagea.

« Tu devrais être honoré, Boyd a un cul très sexy, » ricana Erica.

« C’est ton petit-ami, pas le mien. » Derek se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Laura.

« Et je suis honoré qu’ils pensent qu’il sorte avec toi, donc tu devrais l’être aussi. »

Laura attira sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « C’est seulement parce que c’est nouveau. Donne-leur quelques semaines et je suis sure qu’une des Kardashians fera quelque chose d’assez stupide pour que toute la presse se concentre à nouveau sur elles. »

Derek soupira alors que les petites caresses de Laura l’adoucissaient. « Je ne veux même pas être dans une relation en ce moment. »

« Je sais, » l’apaisa Laura. Cora revint sur le canapé et s’assit sur les jambes de Derek.

« Peut-être que c’est ça, »déclara Cora. Derek et Laura soulevèrent simultanément un sourcil pour la faire s’expliquer. « C’est tellement effrayant quand vous faites ça en même temps, les gars. Je veux dire peut-être que tu devrais effectivement coucher avec quelqu’un. Va dans une boite. Fais tout ce qu’il faut pour séduire un mec et prends un peu de plaisir. Ils vont émettre des théories sur tous les mecs avec qui tu va être vu de toute façon, donc tu devrais aussi bien en profiter. »

« C’est une idée terrible. »

Laura réfléchit : « Ca ne l’ait pas en fait. Tu t’amuseras et peut-être que ça t’aidera à échapper à la presse. »

« Je sais qu’Isaac adorerait aller en boite et je peux pratiquer mes pas de dance dans un club gay, » lança Erica.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas été avec quelqu’un Der ? Tu mérite d’ne profiter, » dit Laura.

Derek soupira. Il sut qu’il avait perdu la bataille une fois qu’ils firent tous équipe contre lui ; il préférait faire un millier de conférences de presse plutôt que d’essayer de les battre tous à la fois. De plus, ce n’était pas comme s’il ne voulait pas coucher avec quelqu’un. « Bien. »

« Oui ! » L’acclama Laura, « maintenant, nous devons trouver ce que tu vas porter. »

Derek ferma les yeux alors que sa tête cognait à nouveau contre le canapé après que Laura se soit relevée. Il ne voulait pas une relation, un coup d’un soir ne serait pas si mal. Peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas être trop optimiste, connaissant sa chance, il rentrerait seul – comme d’habitude.

_

Stiles sautillait dans la file à l’extérieur du club comme s’il essayait de rester au chaud. Il était peut-être parfaitement habillé pour aller en soirée, mais ce n’était pas très pratique étant donné la fraicheur inhabituelle de la nuit.

« Veux-tu bien rester immobile ? » Le supplia Danny.

Stiles résista à peine à rouler des yeux. Danny le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ça n’arriverai pas, surtout pas un soir comme celui-ci où Stiles était si nerveux.

« Je suis désolé, mon état actuel me donne envie de sautiller, » répondit Stiles, « mais en fait, je ne suis pas du tout désolé. » Il tira la langue à Danny.

« Lydia nous a mis sur la liste, mec, mais ça ne signifie pas qu’ils ne vont pas ne te laisser pas passer à cause de ton mauvais comportement, » dit Scott.

« Je le sais, et je fais de mon mieux. De plus, j’ai plus besoin d’y entrer que toi. » Stiles se regarda à nouveau et réajusta sa chemise qui était remonté.

« Et bien, ouais, j’ai Allison. » Soupira Scott avec cet air béat qu’il avait chaque fois qu’il parlait d’Allison.

Ca rendait toujours Stiles un peu malade, tout en étant totalement heureux pour eux, et un peu jaloux aussi.

« Et c’est un bar gay. » Stiles roula des yeux.

Bien sûr, Scott pensait seulement à l’amour de sa vie et non pas au fait qu’il n’allait certainement pas être attiré par quelqu’un dans le club. Non pas que Stiles était amer ou quoi que ce soit. Vraiment, il ne l’était pas. Il était très heureux pour ses amis, et il était excité par le jour où il serait le témoin à leur mariage. Ca serait juste vraiment bien s’il n’était pas seul pour toujours. Ce n’était pas qu’il voulait réellement une relation. Il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Il voulait juste quelqu’un qui l’accompagnerait partout, dans sa vie alors il pourrait arrêter de se sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse avec tout le monde. Il devrait donc d’embaucher une escort en quelque sorte. Stiles résista à peine à se gifler lui-même.

« Viens, » dit Scott alors qu’il tirait sur son bras de sorte qu’il n’y avait plus que quelques personnes entre eux et le videur.

« Nous allons te trouver quelqu’un, pas vrai Danny ? » Demanda Scott.

« Je te promets de ne pas te voler tous les gars, » ricana Danny.

« C’est à peu près tout ce que je peux vous demander. »

« Ca prend du temps, mais ça t’arrivera, » déclara Scott alors qu’il posait sa main sur l’épaule de Stiles de façon rassurante.

« D’accord, je n’ai pas encore assez bu pour avoir cette conversation, » déclara Stiles alors qu’il jetait un coup d’œil aux alentours pour chercher une excuse, « de plus, la file avance. »

Stiles se dirigea vers le videur et remercia son ange gardien pour lui avoir évité cette conversation avec Scott. Celle pendant laquelle Scott agissait comme si tout le monde rencontre un jour l’âme sœur et vit ensuite heureux pour toujours. Non merci.

Il savait que Scott aimait le fait de vivre dans son propre petit conte de fée avec Allison, mais ça n’était tout simplement pas réaliste dans son cas ou même dans la majorité des cas.

Quelques instants après être entré dans le club,  Danny fila sur la piste de danse. Stiles envisagea de le rejoindre, mais il avait besoin d’au moins deux verres de plus avant d’avoir un semblant de talent de danseur.

« Je vais aller nous chercher à boire, d’accord ? » Murmura Stiles à Scott, les mots étant engloutis par le bruit du club.

Scott lui fit signe qu’il l’avait entendu tandis qu’il partait chercher une table. Stiles fit lentement son chemin à travers la foule vers le bar et son besoin désespéré d’alcool.

_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je porte ça ? » Derek réajusta son pantalon, en vain. Il lui collait aux jambes.

« Parce qu’il te fait un cul d’enfer, » Erica ponctua sa phrase d’une tape sur ses fesses.

Isaac l’examina attentivement, « Je pourrais totalement coucher avec toi, si tu n’étais pas comme mon frère. »

« Merci. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Allez les losers, allons vous trouver des hommes, » dit Erica alors qu’elle les traina vers le videur et dans le club. Il était haut de gamme, mais quand même assez accessible pour que la piste de dance soit pleine de personnes se tortillant sur la musique, avec seulement un peu d’espace pour le bar. Erica se faufila à travers la foule, tirant Derek et Isaac derrière elle.

« Je vais prendre un verre d’eau, et quatre shots de tequila pour ces deux-là, » demanda Erica au barman.

« Erica- »

Erica posa son doigt sur la bouche de Derek pour l’empêcher de parler. « Buvez, » dit Erica alors qu’elle leur tendait les shots. Elle hocha la tête de façon encourageante tandis que Derek avalait les shots, l’un après l’autre. S’il voulait survivre à ça, il allait avoir besoin de courage liquide.

« Tu vois quelqu’un qui te plaît ? »

« Putain oui, j’en vois une, » dit Isaac alors qu’il se léchait les lèvres.

Erica lui donne une tape à l’arrière de la tête, « je ne te demandais pas à toi. » Erica et Derek suivirent le regard d’Isaac et virent un magnifique hawaïen torse nu, qui lorgnait sur Isaac. Derek pouvait voir son attrait, même s’il ne l’attirait pas personnellement.

« Vas-y, je vais rester avec lui pour le protéger, » Erica poussa Isaac vers la piste de danse. Isaac fit une pause pour vérifier avec Derek, qui hocha rapidement la tête et lui sourit. Isaac s’éloigna précipitamment, ne se retournant même pas quand Erica hurla, « Protège-toi ! »

Derek s’étouffa avec sa boisson. « Bon sang, Erica, laisse-le tranquille. »

Elle tourna son regard de prédateur vers lui. « Très bien, je vais le faire mais la protection n’est pas quelque chose avec laquelle on peut plaisanter. » Elle vérifia la foule autour et laissa échapper des bruits appréciateurs de temps en temps. « Maintenant, qui attise ton intérêt ? »

« Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire, » Derek chercha dans la foule, « je pense que je suis trop difficile pour trouver quelqu’un dans un club. »

« C’est le but d’un coup d’un soir. L’alcool change les perspectives et ça te permet d’ignorer le fait qu’à la lumière du jour tu n’aurais jamais vraiment envisagé de coucher avec eux, » sa main saisit un gars et le tira vers elle pour lui parler, « salut, je m’appelle Erica, et tu es ? »

« Stiles. » Répondit le mec. Derek pouvait apprécier la façon dont Erica connaissait si bien son type d’homme. Le gars était dégingandé, mais en forme, et il avait des lèvres qu’il pouvait parfaitement imaginer sur son corps et autour de sa queue. En particulier, tandis qu’elles s’enroulaient autour de la paille de son cocktail fruité, qui disparaissait facilement. « Je balance peut-être entre les deux, mais tu réalise que c’est un bar gay, pas vrai ? »

Erica rit. « Je joue le copilote pour mon ami Derek, ici. »

Stiles concentra toute son attention sur Derek. Derek questionna Stiles en soulevant un sourcil après que celui-ci ait terminé son examen de sa personne. Il reçut uniquement un sourire narquois en retour, Derek n’arrivant pas à décider s’il voulait effacer ce sourire de son visage en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, en occupant sa bouche avec sa bite ou en le baisant si durement contre le mur qu’il ne serait même plus capable de se rappeler son propre nom.

Il ne pouvait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait pensé que c’était une mauvaise idée, pas quand quelqu’un d’aussi magnifique que Stiles était là pour trouver quelqu’un avec qui prendre du bon temps. Un coup comme ça semblait être parfait pour Derek.

« Je dois juste rapporter cette boisson à- » Stiles fit un geste vers un homme séduisant, qui se trouvait de l’autre côté du bar et qui sourit joyeusement quand il remarqua qu’il avait l’attention de Stiles.

« Ton petit-ami ? » S’entendit demander Derek. C’était exactement pourquoi il n’essayait pas. Il put sentir Erica essayer de croiser son regard, mais il refusa de lui donner cette opportunité à cet instant.

Stiles ricana, « Non, mon meilleur ami et copilote pour la nuit qui est très hétéro et très en couple. »

« Je reviens tout de suite et tu pourras m’offrir un autre verre ? » Demanda Stiles à Derek.

« Seulement si tu m’offre une danse après. »

« D’accord, » déclara Stiles alors qu’il s’éloignait.

Stiles ne put résister à jeter un coup d’œil en arrière vers Derek.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Derek ne put se résoudre à détourner le regard, il ne l’aurait pas voulu même s’il avait pu.

La tension se brisa finalement quand Erica frappa Derek à l’épaule, une fois que Stiles fut hors de portée de voix. « Tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir comment flirter, et te voilà, arriver depuis à peine vingt minutes et tu as déjà trouvé un gars avec qui coucher. »

« J’ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas comment faire. C’est juste que je m’en fiche. Mais pour un bon coup, je peux me débrouiller. »

Derek pouvait certainement se débrouiller pour coucher avec Stiles. Seulement s’il pouvait retirer ce sourire de son visage.

_

Stiles posa le verre devant Scott. « Je suis un ami horrible, mais je vais t’abandonner maintenant. »

« C’est pourquoi tu es là ! Je suis heureux pour toi, » dit Scott alors que regardait Derek et Erica par-dessus l’épaule de Stiles.

« Fais simplement attention, d’accord ? »

« Bien sûr, papa. Je vais seulement le laisser m’offrir quelques verres. »

« Stiles- »

« Hé, j’y peux rien, je suis pauvre, » plaisanta Stiles, levant les mains.

Stiles allait pour faire demi-tour, quand Scott lui demanda, « Est-ce qu’il ne te semble pas familier ? »

Stiles regarda Derek, mais se retourna rapidement quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. « Pas vraiment. C’est peut-être un acteur ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Tu ne trouve pas qu’il a l’air familier ? »

Scott regarda franchement Derek d'une manière qui n’était pas subtile du tout.

Stiles pensait que ce serait la même chose si Scott tenait une pancarte géante disant: «Tu es sur le point de baiser mon meilleur ami donc j’ai le droit de te juger. »

« Pas du tout. »

Stiles pria pour que Scott laisse tomber et qu’il puisse ainsi retourner au bar.

"Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance," Scott haussa les épaules. "Va l’attraper, _tiger_." Scott poussa Stiles dans la direction de Derek. Quand Stiles regarda en arrière, Scott avait déjà son téléphone pressé contre son oreille.

Scott lui articula silencieusement « Allison » et Stiles roula des yeux. Son meilleur ami était incroyable prévisible. Mais il était heureux de savoir qu’Allison pouvait le distraire considérant la vitesse à laquelle lui et Danny l’avaient abandonné.

Et c’était la différence entre eux. Scott avait sa parfaite idylle digne d’un conte de fées avec Allison et cet endroit-là, ces rencontres en boite de nuit, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une relation pour Stiles.

Quand il revint au bar, Derek était seul avec le même cocktail que celui que Stiles avait descendu plus tôt. Derek lui tendit et il hocha la tête en guise de remerciements.

Le silence gêné dura une vingtaine de secondes avant que Stiles ne craque et le brise. « Je les adore. »

« Je peux le dire, » le taquina Derek.

« Hé, au moins j’essaie de faire la conversation, » réfuta Stiles.

« Ressens-tu habituellement le besoin de faire la conversation avec les gars avec qui tu vas coucher ? » ricana Derek, et putain, si ça ça n’excitait pas Stiles.

Il se passa quelque chose quand il croisa le regard de Derek, sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt dessus, mais ça semblait être un peu électrique.

« Un peu présomptieux, peut-être ? »

« Je peux dire que tu es attiré par moi, et je sus attiré par toi. Pourquoi ne coucherions-nous donc pas ensemble ? »

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, en éclatant de rire. L’honnêteté de Derek était incroyablement rafraichissante. Il détestait jouer au jeu pendant lequel les gens faisaient semblant de soucier l’un de l’autre, mais cette situation dans laquelle ils étaient tout deux incroyablement ouverts sur ce qui allait arriver, était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose que Stiles ait expérimentée de tout le mois, si ce n’est de l’année.

Stiles avala le reste de son verre et décida d’arrêter de résister. « Je dois au moins savoir à quoi ressemble tes coup de reins avant d’accepter de coucher avec toi. » Il se pencha pour chuchoter dans l’oreille de Derek. « Après tout, je dois m’assurer que tu as assez de, hum, compétences. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu’un qui n’est pas doué. »

Stiles sut que sa raillerie avait marché parce que Derek se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur son cul pour le rapprocher de lui. Derek mordilla le cou de Stiles alors qu’il collait leurs hanches ensemble. Il déplaça sa tête pour murmurer à l’oreille de Stiles. « Je pense avoir de nombreuses compétences, pas toi ? »

_

Stiles était très excité quand Derek se recula pour attendre sa réponse. « Sans aucun doute, » répondit Stiles.

Derek lui prit la main et le tira vers la foule de corps tournoyants pour danser. Il manœuvra à travers la foule pendant un long moment afin de se remettre les idées claires.

Il savait peut-être flirter mais cela prenait une tournure plus qu’inhabituelle. Il était totalement d’accord avec ça, mais il n’avait aussi aucune idée d’où pouvait venir tout ce qu’il disait.

Derek ne se soucia pas de garder Erica dans son champ de vision parce qu’il savait qu’elle avait déjà trouvé un moyen pour garder un œil sur lui sans que ce soit flagrant ; c’était ce qu’elle faisait le mieux. Il était en quelque sorte étonné d’être avec Stiles depuis si longtemps sans avoir été repéré ; peut-être que la nouvelle de son récent coming-out n’était pas aussi répandue qu’il le pensait.

Stiles mit ses bras autour du cou de Derek et laissa un grand espace entre eux tandis qu’il bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Il n’était même pas parfaitement dans le rythme, mais Derek trouvait quand même cela follement sensuel.   

Stiles le contemplait tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur la nuque de Derek.

« Est-ce que qu’on se connaît ? Scott jurait vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. »

Derek leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait trois options à ce stade : avouer et espérer que Stiles réagirait bien, trouver Erica et partir, or mentir à Stiles et avoir le plus de chance de coucher avec lui.

« Je pense que j’ai juste un visage très répandu, » répondit Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête et se rapprocha de Derek. Son visage était caché dans le cou de Derek quand il répondit, « Mhm, c’est le même chose pour mon père. Tout le monde le prend pour cette ancienne star de cinéma. »

Derek rit doucement. Il laissa ses mains se balader le long du dos de Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’elles atteignent son cul. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière de Stiles et serra son cul. Stiles sursauta, mais se rapprocha pour se plaquer contre Derek. Derek ralentit le mouvement de ses hanches alors que la chanson changeait. Stiles suivit son mouvement, et se déplaça jusqu’à ce que leurs bites se frottent l’une avec l’autre à travers leurs pantalons.

Derek allait perdre sa bite à cause de ce putain de pantalon moulant s’il ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite.

« Nous pourrions continuer à danser, mais je ne suis pas un grand fan de danse. »

« Non ? » Demanda Stiles, une petite étincelle dans le regard.

« Non, mais tu sais de quoi je suis fan ? »

« Je pense pas que je pourrais deviner un jour. »

« Putain. J’aime vraiment ça. »

Stiles rit.

« Tu veux partir d’ici ? » Demanda Derek.

« C’était une telle réplique, mais tu as de la chance que je sois incroyablement excité et que mon appartement se trouve à seulement quatre pâtés de maison. »

« Ca sonne comme une victoire alors. » Ricana Derek, touchant le cul de Stiles et le tirant vers la sortie.

 

 


	2. Chapitre 2 : C’est tellement extraordinaire ici

* * *

**Titre :** well it goes like this

 **Auteur :** maybehonestly

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

* * *

_Hier encore, nous nous posions des questions sur Derek Hale et un homme mystérieux très différent, mais si nos sources sont exactes, le Prince se trouvait, la nuit dernière, dans un club gay bien connu. Il semblerait qu’il ait bu de nombreux verres avant de faire son choix parmi les hommes présents. Le couple commença à se stimuler et à se chauffer avant de finalement partir ensemble. Nous pouvons seulement espérer que le Prince fasse de bons choix. La Reine ne peut se permettre de changer ses priorités une fois de plus, pour se concentrer sur les questions des MST et du VIH dans sa nouvelle campagne en raison des actions de son fils. Nous vous tiendrons au courant sur le Prince si vous promettez de garder les yeux ouverts, et si vous connaissez l'un des mystérieux hommes, faites-nous le savoir._

Derek se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête. Il y avait aussi cet horrible bourdonnement de moqueries près de sa tête.

"Il se réveille !"

"Laura, ta gueule," gémit Derek et il tira un oreiller sur sa tête.

Il y avait des moments comme ça pendant lesquels il détestait vivre avec toute sa famille, mais c'était la tradition, et autant sa mère était disposé à céder sur certains points, il y avait encore des choses qu'elle défendait. Comme le fait que tout le monde vivait dans le palais royal jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mariés.

"Aw, bébé, sois pas comme ça."

"Je vais te tuer."

"Erica m'a prévenu, quand elle t'a ramené à la maison la nuit dernière, que tu pourrais peut-être être de mauvaise humeur mais j'ai supposé que, puisque tu t'étais envoyé en l'air, tu serais de meilleure humeur. Est-ce que c'était horrible ?"

Derek s'assit lentement et la regarda avec méfiance ; "Tu veux que je discute de ma vie sexuelle avec toi ?"

Laura frissonna, "Non, certainement pas. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux." Elle lui tendit une tasse de café qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance.

Et c'est dans ces instants que Derek n'était pas vraiment dérangé de vivre encore avec sa famille. C'était réconfortant de les avoir autour de lui et qu'ils fassent des choses pour lui simplement parce qu'ils le voulaient et pas parce qu'ils y étaient obligés  du fait qu'il était un prince. ***

"Je veux juste de l'intimité."

Laura marmonna son accord et se détourna.

Elle ne voulait pas établir de contact visuel avec lui, ce qui n'arrivait que quand elle avait quelque chose à lui dire qui allait le contrarier. Laura était infailliblement honnête avec lui sur tout, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle aimait lui annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Laura, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?"

Laura soupira lourdement et se pencha pour ramasser ce qu'elle avait caché sur le lit. Elle jeta un journal sur le lit, devant Derek. Placardé en première page se trouvait une photo de lui et Stiles quittant le club. La main de Derek prenait en coupe le cul de Stiles, et ils se souriaient l'un à l'autre. Derek savait que c'était mauvais, et il était bien conscient des problèmes qu'il allait avoir. Mais il était aussi bien conscient que cela pourrait être pire. Lui et Stiles auraient pu s'arrêter dans plusieurs ruelles sur le chemin de son appartement. Derek ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

Laura saisit le journal et lui frappa la tête avec. Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce.

"C'est pourquoi ça ?" S'exclama Derek.

"Ce n'est pas nouveau pour toi, Derek. Oui, c'est un nouveau genre sur lequel tu peux être un peu moins secret, mais tu es bien conscient d'à quel point ça semble mauvais de rentrer avec un gars que tu viens juste de rencontrer dans un club."

"Ils ne savent pas que je viens de le rencontrer."

"Ce n'est pas le sujet," hurla-t-elle, "le fait est que tu agis comme si tu ne savais pas que les projecteurs sont sur toi. Putain de flash info-" Elle leva le journal. "C'est sur toi. Le pays tout entier te regarde."

Derek se leva, enfila un survêtement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il lui faisait face. " Et alors quoi putain ?"

"Maman est furieuse, Der, et à juste titre."

Derek se moqua.

"Oh si, elle l'est. Elle planifie ce mouvement pour la réforme de la police, de l'armée, de la cyber-unité, de tout depuis des mois. Mais au lieu d'être capable de se concentrer sur ça, elle doit se concentrer sur le fait que son fils est rentré avec un gars, rencontré par hasard en boîte."

"Tu m'as dit d'y aller !"

"Je t'ai dit de coucher avec quelqu'un discrètement. Pas d'avoir la photo de toi en train d'agresser sexuellement un quelconque gars, dans la presse."

Derek roula les yeux. Laura était une telle hypocrite. Il y a quelques années, Derek avait eu exactement les mêmes conversations avec elle avant qu'elle ne rencontre son fiancé, mais il avait fait preuve de beaucoup plus de tact à l'époque.

"Je suis sérieux, Derek, tu dois te ressaisir."

"Vas te faire foutre. Je vais bien. Je ne mens à personne, ni au public ni à moi-même, pour la première fois depuis longtemps et si ça signifie qu'ils savent que j'ai baisé un gars du bar alors qu'il en soit foutrement ainsi."

Derek enfila son t-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte. "Der-", commença Laura.

"Vas te faire foutre," dit Derek alors qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui. Il aurait dû savoir que le soutien viendrait avec un ensemble de règles. Ca serait trop demander de simplement profiter de la vie pour une fois et de reporter à plus tard ses fonctions princières.

Derek erra sans but dans les couloirs du palais. Il se sentait confiné, pris au piège ; il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce qu'il savait déjà : le fait est qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper. C'était sa vie. Il était né prince et cela signifiait qu'il devait vivre selon certaines règles. Ca ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile tous les jours.

Au moins, Laura n'avait pas parlé de ses anciennes conquêtes une fois de plus. Pour l'instant.

Derek glissa le long du mur et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il devrait s'excuser auprès de Laura et de sa mère, mais c'était difficile de trouver la volonté de le faire quand il était tellement fatigué de tout ça. Il aimait le fait qu'il puisse faire une différence dans le monde et sincèrement aider les gens, mais environ une fois par mois, il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir être simplement Derek et non pas Son Altesse Royal, le Prince Derek Hale.

Derek était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit personne approcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils tapotèrent sa jambe avec leurs pieds.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Kate, son ex-petite-amie et une épine dans son pied depuis.

"Angoisser dans un couloir loin de toute action royale normale ; c'était comme si rien n'avait changé", se moqua Kate, "mais si rien n'avait changé, alors tu n'aurais certainement pas été repéré en train de quitter le club avec un quelconque gentleman la nuit dernière."

Derek haussa les épaules et se releva. Il se déplaça pour mettre un peu d'espace entre lui et Kate, mais Kate se rapprocha rapidement de lui.

"J'aurais aimé savoir que tu préférais les hommes. On aurait pu prendre beaucoup de plaisir avec ça," déclara Kate.

Son ton était léger, désinvolte même, mais Derek la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que Kate était une politicienne jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Derek était extrêmement triste de se rappeler qu'ils étaient sortis avec elle pendant presque un an.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Père avait une réunion de bonne heure avec ta mère à propos de ses projets de défense et il me voulait dans le coin pour le conseiller," Kate déclara en haussant les épaules. "Et puis, j'ai fini par m'ennuyer et par chance, je suis tombée sur toi."

Derek grogna en accord. Il avait encore trop la gueule de bois pour gérer ceci.

"Quoi ? Nous ne pouvons pas être ami à présent parce que tu es gay ?"

"Bi," la corrigea Derek.

Kate leva les mains pour le calmer.

"Et bien, dans ce cas, si tu cherche juste un moyen de tirer ton coup facilement, je serais toujours heureuse de coucher avec toi. Le sexe a toujours été la seule chose pour laquelle nous étions bon, tu ne pense pas ?" Elle s'appuya contre lui.

Derek dû s'empêcher de frissonner. Il ne croyait pas avoir des regrets, mais s'il devait regretter quelque chose, ce serait qu'il ait un jour parler à Kate, et encore plus qu'il l'ait fréquenté.

"Heureusement, j'ai plus d'options maintenant." Derek ne put ravaler la remarque avant qu'elle ne quitte sa bouche, mais il essaya de se protéger. Ce serait une idée terrible de faire ressortir le mauvais côté de Kate. "Mais c'est juste parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu es l'impression d'être le dernier choix de quelqu'un."

"Bien sûr," répondit Kate, "Et bien, je suis là si tu veux coucher avec quelqu'un qui n'attirera pas toute l'attention du public. Je sais que ta mère n'est pas très heureuse à ce propos."

"Je vais garder ça à l'esprit," dit Derek, "En parlant de- Je dois aller voir ma mère. A plus tard."

Derek s'éloigna rapidement et il essaya de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et Kate. Il ne voulait pas un relation sérieuse, mais il ne voulait pas non plus coucher avec son ex qui le rendait complètement fou.

C'était une honte absolue qu'il ne puisse pas simplement lui dire de le laisser tranquille pour l'éternité, mais son père était l'un des principaux opposants de sa mère sur presque chaque question que le Sénat traitait et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de bannir complètement leur famille.

Ce qui signifiait que Derek était obligé de la voir de temps en temps. Heureusement, ils s'ignoraient généralement l'un l'autre.

Quelque chose qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire avec ses problèmes actuels, mais il était de faire face aux conséquences avec sa mère. C'était toujours mieux d'aller la voir de façon volontaire plutôt que d'attendre qu'elle le traque en colère.

_

"Tu as passé une nuit d'enfer," dit Scott avec un sourire. "Ou du moins c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait avant que tu ne disparaisse, collé à ce gars."

Stiles gémit et tira l'oreiller sur sa tête. S'il pouvait simplement ignorer Scott, il pouvait gagner une bonne vingtaine de minutes de sommeil supplémentaires.  Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, peu importe ce que Scott jetait sur lui-

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et Lydia entra rapidement dans la pièce et, arracha les couvertures et l'oreiller de Stiles d'un seul coup. C'était quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas ignorer, et même s'il essayait, Lydia rendrait ça pire.

"Je suis levé, je suis levé," marmonna Stiles alors qu'il roulait hors du lit.

"Tu l'es ? Ou es-tu encore en train de baiser le putain de prince ?" Demanda Derek alors qu'elle jetait plusieurs journaux sur le lit. Tous avec son visage en couverture.

Stiles put sentir le sang quitter son visage. Tout ce qu'il voulait était un coup facile avec un quelconque homme sexy, et non pas à avoir à gérer toutes les répercussions qu'il pourrait y avoir. "Est-ce que ça va foutre en l'air mon travail ?" Demanda tranquillement Stiles alors qu'il retombait sur le lit. Il put entendre le froissement des journaux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur eux.

"Ton travail ? Tu pense que je m'intéresse à ton job ? Je suis l'assistante de presse de la putain de famille royale ; le fiasco de Derek est ce qui me préoccupe." Lydia le fixa. "Tu pense que je me soucie de ton travail de serveur de merde que tu déteste quand tu viens juste de bousiller le mien ?"

"Royalement bousiller." Gloussa Scott, mais il s'arrêta rapidement au vue des regards sévères qu'il reçut de la part de Stiles et Lydia.

"Lyds, je ne savais pas."

"Tu es en train de me de dire que tu n'as pas reconnu le prince ?" Demanda Lydia à Stiles. Elle dirigea sa prochaine question à Scott. "Son ex-petite-amie est la tante de ta fiancée, comment n'as-tu pas pu savoir qui il était ?"

"Ally et son père restent loin de leur famille, par conséquent je ne prête pas beaucoup attention à la politique," déclara Scott en haussant les épaules.

Stiles était dans la même situation. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la famille royale, et il avait appris assez tôt qu'il n'était pas prudent de parler de la famille d'Allison avec elle, trop de rancune, donc il évitait juste tout ça.

"Quelle est ton excuse ?" Attaqua Lydia.

"J'étais déjà ivre quand nous nous sommes rencontré, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi Scott pensait qu'il lui avait l'air familier, il a dit qu'il avait juste un de ces visages banals. Comment pouvais-je savoir que ce n'était pas vrai ?"

Stiles maintint le contact visuel avec Lydia jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper une petite bouffée d'air, lui signifiant qu'elle le croyait.

"Baiser Derek," murmura Lydia.

"C'est exactement ce que Stiles a fait," commenta Derek.

"Sérieusement Scott, pas le temps," assena Lydia.

"En fait, vous semblez tous les deux sur le point d'avoir un infarctus, c'est pourquoi je pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu d'humour."

"Tu as sans doute raison, mec, merci," dit Stiles et il parvint à offrir un petit sourire à Scott. Il espérait juste, priant même, pour que son père n'ait pas vu ça ; qu'il ait, d'une certaine manière, raté toutes les couvertures de journaux qui se dressaient sur son chemin du travail. Ce n'était pas ce dont son père avait besoin, pas au vue de tout le reste.

"Lydia, qu'est-ce que je dois faire au sujet de mon travail ? C'est de la merde, je sais, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre. J'ai besoin d'argent," gémit Stiles.

Lydia déverrouilla son téléphone et envoya quelques messages. "Peux-tu te porter malade pendant quelques jours ? Le temps que tout ceci se calme, et ton patron sera probablement plus heureux. Personne ne veut avoir à gérer des paparazzis qui campent dans leur café et qui font fuir les clients."

Lydia continua de taper rapidement sur son téléphone. Stiles massait ses temples alors qu'il y réfléchissait. "Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer le travail, mais ça vaut mieux que d'être viré, je suppose."

Lydia donna son accord, mais elle était toujours autant concerné par son téléphone. Si c'était tellement mauvais qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prêter attention à Stiles, il était vraiment mal barré.

 "Je suis baisé, pas vrai ?" Demanda Stiles à Scott.

"Peut-"

"S'il te plaît, donne-moi deux minutes la prochaine fois avant de tirer les conclusions les plus extrêmes." Lydia lui lança un regard approbateur ;  presque comme elle le ferait avec un homme avec qui elle considérait coucher, mais Stiles savait qu'ils avaient dépassé ça il y a des années. "Avec un peu de style, cela pourrait fonctionner."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait fonctionner ?" Stiles se sentait légitimement concerné. Ce regard ne signifiait jamais rien de bon pour lui.

"Fais-moi confiance, j'ai un plan."

"Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir quel est ce plan ?"

"Nope. Allez debout, nous avons une journée remplie devant nous." Lydia poussa Stiles en direction de la douche. Stiles savait qu'elle ne lui disait rien parce qu'il dirait non, mais si son plan lui permettait de garder son emploi et son revenu régulier, et bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il ne ferait pas pour ça.

_

Quand Derek entra dans le bureau de sa mère, elle était en grande conversation avec son chef de cabinet, Deaton. Leur chef des Relations Publiques, Morell arpentait la pièce alors qu'elle criait dans son téléphone en ce qui semblait être pour Derek du hongrois. Laura et Cora étaient allongées sur le canapé, appréciant clairement le fait de ne pas être à la place de Derek.

Talia releva la tête quand la porte se referma derrière Derek. "Derek, mon chou, assis-toi s'il te plaît."

Derek prit place à contrecœur sur le canapé en face de ses soeurs tandis qu'elles lui adressaient un petit sourire suffisant. C'était pour le punir du nombres de fois où il n'avait pas été sympa avec elles quand elles avaient eu des problèmes.

"Maman," essaya de commencer Derek, mais elle leva la main pour le couper.

Talia regarda quelque chose sur l'iPad en face d'elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et elle tourna son regard puissant vers Derek.

Derek déglutit et il essaya de ne pas avoir trop, trop peur.

"Derek, mon chou, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es senti si incertain, si mal aimé pendant si longtemps que tu as eu l'impression que tu ne pouvais pas me parler de tout ça."

Derek put entendre ses soeurs étouffer un rire, mais quand il aperçut le visage de sa mère, il put dire que ce n'était pas une blague ou qu'elle n'essayait pas de le faire se sentir mal. Elle pensait honnêtement qu'elle avait rater quelque chose avec lui.

"Maman, ce n'est pas ça," protesta Derek.

"Si tu avais été ouvert avec nous dès le début, nous aurions pu faire avancer les choses plus tôt. Ca n'aurait pas été facile, mais alors tu n'aurais peut-être pas ressenti le besoin de faire l'idiot maintenant," déclara Talia en soupirant. "Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le plus de chance niveau relation amoureuse, avec Paige et Kate, mais ça ?"

Derek connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir qu'elle ne le blâmait pas pour tout cela. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus parler des ses histoires d'amour avec sa mère.

"Maman, c'était un accident. Laura m'a dit que je devais sortir et j'ai juste, eh bien j'ai été distrait et j'ai un peu oublié d'être prudent. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus."

Derek se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Elle serra sa main en retour et lui sourit affectueusement. "D'accord, mais ça ne résout pas notre problème d'image actuel. Qu'est-ce que nous avons à l'heure actuelle ?"

Elle tourna son attention vers Deaton et Morell qui se regardaient l'un l'autre, suppliant silencieusement l'autre d'avoir quelque chose.

"J'ai une liste des choses dont je sais qu'elles ne fonctionneraient pas," admit finalement Morell, "parce que si Derek arrête d'être vu en public avec des hommes, cela donnera l'impression que nous voulons le cacher et s'il est vu avec un autre homme si tôt, ça va lui donner l'air d'avoir des mœurs légères."

Derek rougit et il souhaita désespérément que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas sa vie. Qu'il n'ait pas à avoir sa vie amoureuse planifié par plusieurs conseillers.

Derek fredonna pensivement. "Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de plan facilement applicable."

"J'ai un plan."

Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Lydia, une jeune assistante des Relations Publiques, passer la porte.

"Lydia Martin, Votre Majesté," dit Lydia à la Reine, "Je suis l'assistante de presse."

Derek ne se soucia pas de regarder l'échange. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage qui était encore à moitié caché par la porte.

Parce que le gars avec qui Derek avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, était actuellement debout sur le seuil de la porte, donnant l'impression qu'il donnerait tout pour se trouver ailleurs.

Derek essaya de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

"Heureusement pour nous, je connais le gars avec qui Derek a passé la nuit. C'est un bon ami. C'est-" Lydia se retourna pour regarder Stiles, mais elle réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi dans la pièce. Elle lui dit sèchement, "Stiles, viens ici. Il a une assez bonne réputation pour qu'il puisse raisonnablement sortir avec le prince et ainsi, nous avons notre solution."

"Qui est ?" Demanda Talia, mais il était clair qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à la proposition de Lydia.

Derek pouvait déjà dire qu'il n'aimait pas ce plan, mais il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Plus maintenant, ni jamais.

"Le prince et Stiles vont faire semblant de sortir ensemble pendant au moins les six prochains mois."

_

"Quoi ?" S'exclama Stiles. "Tu dois te foutre de moi."

Stiles fulminait silencieusement alors que Lydia lui faisait signe de se taire.

"Stiles, s'il te plaît c'est un plan génial. Le pays va adorer voir Derek engagé dans une relation et nous pourrons expliquer que Boyd est juste le petit-ami d'une amie proche. Nous publierons des photos de lui et d'Erica d'il y a quelques temps et cela résoudra ça, et nous dirons que la nuit dernière était la première fis que Derek et Stiles se voyaient depuis la première fois et les choses se sont emportées. Puis les deux iront à des rencards et ils agiront comme s'ils étaient engagés dans une relation amoureuse. Cela donnerait une légitimité à la sexualité de Derek, soyons honnêtes, tout le monde aime une bonne histoire d'amour."

Un rapide coup d'œil à Derek, pendant la tirade de Lydia, apprit à Stiles tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Son Altesse Royale ne voulait pas plus sortir avec Stiles que Stiles voulait sortir avec lui.

"Et nous sortirons ensemble pour toujours ?" Demanda Stiles sarcastiquement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lydia essaierait de le forcer à faire ça. Et bien, en fait, il pouvait totalement le croire, mais ça ne le rendait pas plus heureux pour autant.

"Six mois à un an," Lydia roula des yeux dédaigneusement.

"Cela ressemble à un bon plan, commençons à rédiger les communiqués de presse comme ça nous pourrons les publier avant la fin de la journée," répliqua Talia, "maintenant, nous devons encore discuter de la soirée caritative qui est dans seulement deux mois maintenant. Deaton, où en sommes-nous avec le Premier ministre-"

"Non," dit Stiles avec audace.

Il retint une grimace quand la Reine se tourna pour le fixer, mais il ne céderait pas.

"Le problème dans votre petit plan est que je refuse. Je ne le ferais pas, d'accord ? Alors trouvez un autre coup d'un soir parce que je ne suis pas votre homme." Il ne put résister à l'envie de jeter un regard mauvais dans la direction de Derek.

"Un instant, Votre Majesté," dit Lydia alors qu'elle tirait Stiles hors de la salle.

_

Un fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Derek se tourna vers sa mère.

"Tu ne peux pas vraiment penser que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, chéri. Ca va te permettre de faire descendre la pression."

"Maman, laisse-moi gérer ça," dit Laura alors qu'elle arrêtait Derek qui faisait les cents pas.

Laura posa une main douce sur le bras de Derek. "Der."

Il essaya de soutenir son regard mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour rester ne colère contre Laura et aujourd'hui n'était clairement pas le bon jour pour essayer.

Elle baisa la tête pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre. "Te souviens-tu de comment tu m'as fait ton coming-out ?"

Derek roula des yeux et il essaya de détourner le regard mais Laura prit son menton en coupe jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son regard.

"Il y avait ce gars dans cette émission de télévision que nous regardions. Grand, dégingandé, un peu ridicule mais avec un certain charme. Et tu m'as dit à quel point tu le trouvais mignon, et plus tard, tu as admis que tu aimerais vraiment pouvoir sortir avec un gars comme ça. Et bien, c'est ta chance."

"Mais ce n'est pas une vraie relation donc ça ne sert à rien," protesta Derek. Malheureusement, il comprit ce que Laura voulait dire. Stiles était exactement son type. C'est pourquoi il avait été si prompt de partir avec lui la nuit dernière.

"Penses-y comme à un entraînement. Tu n'as pas eu de longues relations depuis un moment, et certainement pas avec un homme. Ca te donnera une chance de te remettre en jambes sans aucun réel risque. Et ainsi, la presse arrêtera d'être sur ton dos pendant un moment."

Derek sut qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait eu. Il en avait tellement fait subir à sa famille récemment qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire subir un autre scandale.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait sortir avec quelqu'un de toute façon.  Il avait appris il y a longtemps que les relations ne valaient les efforts qu'elles nécessitaient. Pas quand il finissait par avoir le cœur brisé ou complètement humilié.

Donc si cela signifiait que ça aiderait sa mère, il le ferait.

"Bien."

"Excellent." Laura l'enlaça fermement et le fit tourner pour faire face à leur mère.

"Il va le faire," dit-elle joyeusement.

Talia laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. "Bien. C'est réglé alors," déclara fermement Talia.*

"Ce n'est certainement pas réglé," cracha Stiles, en quelque sorte plus en colère que quand il avait quitté la pièce à l'origine.

Derek fit l'erreur de rencontrer son regard et il dut résister à l'envie de reculer face à la fureur qui était dirigée contre lui. Il espérait clairement que Derk serait aussi opposé à l'idée qu'il l'était.

Talia se leva et se dirigea vers Stiles, transpirant la grâce et le pouvoir à chaque pas. "M. Stilinski, que faudrait-il pour que vous donniez votre accord ?"

"Je pense que la principale préoccupation de Stiles est que cela va clairement provoquer des complications avec son travail qui lui ait absolument nécessaire, ce qui est, bien sûr, très compréhensible," apaisa Lydia.

"Bien sûr," convins Talia, "Que proposez-vous, Mme Martin ?"

Derek savait qu'une fois que sa mère avait décidé d'un plan d'action, il était presque impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'elle ne serait pas disposer à négocier en ce moment.

"Eh bien, et comme cela va aussi causer un certain de degré de stress personnel à Stiles, je suggère que toutes ses dépenses de la vie quotidienne soient prises en charge et que le salaire qu'il se serait fait en travaillant soit doublé, et pour finir que ce qui reste de ses prêts étudiants soit remboursé."

Derek regarda à nouveau Stiels, mais son visage ne trahissait rien. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qui se passait, mais Derek n'était clairement pas au courant de cela.

Talia regarda rapidement Deaton qui lui donna subtilement son accord, Derek l'aurait manqué s'il n'avait pas passé toute sa vie à l'affût.

"Je crois que c'est raisonnable. Avons-nous un accord M. Stilinski ?" Talia se tourna vers Stiles et lui tendit la main.

Derek regardait le combat intérieur qu'il se jouait en Stiles avant qu'il ne soupire lourdement.

"Bien." Stiles serra la main de Talia.

"Maintenant, nous devons négocier quelques derniers détails," commença Lydia, "je crois qu'il serait préférable si personne en dehors de cette pièce n'était au courant de cet accord." Elle regarda Stiles avec insistance.

"Tu veux que je mente à mon père ?" La voix de Stiles chancela.

Lydia se rapprocha de Stiles. "Je pense que c'est pour le mieux."

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Bien, tout est réglé alors. Je vais commencer à planifier leur premier rendez-vous immédiatement afin que nous puissions faire fuiter l'endroit à la presse. Je vais aussi rédiger un contrat pour tout le monde pour que tout ceci soit officiel," dit Lydia, se mettant immédiatement au travail.

D'une certaine manière, Derek et Stiles finirent assez proche pour que Laura soit capable de se tenir entre eux et de poser une main sur chacune de leurs épaules.

« Ayez l’air heureux, les garçons. Ne savez-vous pas que vous êtes amoureux ? » Les taquina Laura.

Stiles s’éloigna et sortit de la chambre avant que Derek ne puisse réagir.

Dans quoi venait-il de se fourrer ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Il a pris ton sourire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : well it goes like this
> 
> Auteur : maybehonestly
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

* * *

_Grâce à_ _l'_ _un de nos fidèles followers, nous sommes_ _en_ _mesure de vous rapporter les dernières nouvelles concernant le drame amoureux du Prince Derek. Apparemment, le mystérieux galant avec qui Son Altesse Royale a été repéré il y a quelques nuits de ça est le petit ami du prince !_ _Nous sommes tout aussi surpris !_ _Des_ _sources indiquent que le couple ne s'était pas vu depuis un petit moment et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas garder leurs mains loin le un_ _de l'autre après leur retrouvailles (pas que nous les en blâmions !)._ _Il semble qu'ils aient décidé de rendre publique leur relation, ce qui signifie que nous aurons besoin_ _de_ _vous tous pour garder les yeux ouverts et qu'ainsi, nous puissions vous tenir au courant  les dernières nouvelles concernant le couple._ _Nous, tout comme vous, mourrons d'envie d'_ _en_ _savoir plus._

Stiles finit de tout expliquer à Scott et il le fixa alors qu'il attendait une réaction.

Scott éclata de rire.

Ce n'était certainement pas la réaction que Stiles attendait ou même voulait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa vie était une grande blague.

"Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas drôle." Mais Scott continuait de rire alors qu'il disait autre chose.

Stiles souffla et dévisagea Scott.

"Tu vas voir si je t'aiderai avec quoi que ce soit à nouveau," marmonna Stiles dans sa barbe.

"Désolé, bro," dit Scott alors qu'il reprenait enfin le contrôle de lui-même. "C'est juste qu'il n'y a que toi pour te retrouver à sortir pour de faux avec le putain de prince."

"Ouais, tu as raison," soupira Stiles alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

Toute cette histoire était ridicule et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Il y repensait presque constamment depuis qu'il avait quitté le palais.

Mais quand Stiles exprima tout ça, Scott réussit à le surprendre pour la première fois en dix ans. (Leur amitié était trop solide pour les surprises, Stiles connaissait Scott trop bien).

"C'est un bon accord, tu dois le faire !"

"Sérieusement ?" Stiles regarda Scott, confus.

"Mec." Scott lui tapota la jambe. "Tu vas te faire beaucoup plus que ce que tu te fais normalement en travaillant, ton père va enfin arrêter de te pousser à trouver quelqu'un, et tu auras beaucoup de temps libre pour travailler sur ton comic."

"Je suppose." Stiles était parfaitement conscient de toutes les raisons logiques de pourquoi il devrait le faire. C'était juste bizarre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de prétendre sortir avec quelqu'un. Ca semblait tellement fou. De plus, c'était une tonne de travail pour lequel il n'était pas préparé.

Scott l'encouragea gentiment quand le téléphone de Stiles sonna.

C'était un numéro privé, mais il répondit quand même.

"Yo ?"

"Est-ce la façon dont tu réponds à tous tes appels téléphoniques ?" Demanda Derek.

Stiles roula les yeux. "Seulement si je ne connais pas le numéro. Aux gens que je connais, je leur dit d'aller se faire foutre."

"Comme c'est charmant," Derek prit une profonde inspiration, "la voiture passera te prendre à ton appartement dans une heure pour notre rendez-vous."

"Pourquoi ce n'est pas Lydia qui me dit ça ?" Se plaignit Stiles alors qu'il croquait des popcorns aussi fort que possible. Si Derek n'était pas plaisant à ce sujet, alors il ne le serait pas non plus.

"Elle voulait que je doive vous parler."

"Eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, ça me va. On se verra là-bas."

"Oh, et Stiles ?"                                                                        

"Ouais ?"

"Assure-toi de porter quelque chose qui fasse un peu moins pute du coin de la rue et certainement pas clochard, nous ne voulons pas donner une mauvaise image à tout le monde," dit Derek de façon mordante.

Stiles voulait arracher la tête de Derek, mais cet arrangement allait tellement l'aider financièrement qu'il ne pouvait pas le gâcher en proclamant des menaces de mort avant même qu'ils n'aillent à leur premier faux rendez-vous. Il était content cependant de savoir qu'il avait raison à propos du fait que le Prince était un vrai trou du cul arrogant.

"Certainement, Votre Altesse Royal. Je ne voudrais pas que le peuple pense que tu as dû payer pour avoir une relation."

"Tu ne sais rien."

"Evidemment que je ne sais rien. C'était déjà assez mal que tu doive cacher le fait d'être célèbre. Si tu avais été honnête, nous n'aurions jamais eu ce problème en premier lieu parce que je ne serais jamais parti avec toi."

Stiles savait qu'il devrait gérer sa colère  et son sarcasme, mais quelque chose à propos de Derek lui tapait tellement sur les nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas résister à essayer d'avoir le dernier mot, à essayer de prendre l'avantage sur Derek de quelque manière que ce soit.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration. "Sois prêt dans une heure." Il raccrocha avant que Stiles n'ait pu dire autre chose.

"Ce connard," cria Stiles dans le téléphone.

"Donc ça va bien se passer, pas vrai ?" ricana Scott et il retira le bol de popcorn des mains de Stiles avant qu'il ne puisse lui en jeter dessus.

Stiles dut résister à l'envie de l'estropier.

* * *

 

Derek était absolument furieux quand il raccrocha d'avec Stiles. Qui était ce sale gosse pour se comporter comme ça avec lui ? Il n'en avait absolument aucun droit.

Derek avait supposé que sa colère diminuerait, mais elle ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque instant qui passait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait devoir faire semblant d'aimer ce trou du cul pendant les prochains mois.

L'idée de passer du temps avec lui, lui donnait la chair de poule. Il n'avait pas été si énervé à propos de quelque chose depuis des années.

Il avait plutôt perfectionné l'art de ne pas se soucier des choses, mais quelque chose à propos de Stiles le dérangeait et il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression.

Et maintenant, il était assis en face de Stiles depuis environ une demi-heure et aucun d'eux n'avait encore dit un mot.

Ils avaient été suivi depuis leur entrée, mais Derek savait que cela aurait pu être pire. Il était clair que Lydia avait divulgué l'histoire aux bonnes personnes et non aux vautours qui ne seraient arrêtés devant rien pour obtenir une photo.

Derek était presque sûr qu'il n'avait jamais assisté à un dîner plus gênant de toute sa vie.

"Scott avait absolument raison," marmonna sarcastiquement Stiles.

Derek ne pensait pas qu'il était censé entendre ça.

"Raison à propos de quoi ? Tu ne l'as dit à personne, n'est-ce pas ?" questionna instantanément Derek.

"Mon ami, Scott, est au courant, et alors quoi ?"

Dderek sentit chaque muscle de son corps se tendre.

"C'est une violation du contrat. Nous avions convenu que nous ne devions le dire à personne." Il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas du faire confiance à Stiles.

"Tu veux parler de mon ami qui était au club avec nous, qui était là quand Lydia est passée le lendemain matin et a compris quoi faire, qui savait clairement que nous n'étions pas ensemble et que nous venions de nous rencontrer cette nuit-là ? Je ne pense pas qu'il compte comme personne donc vas te faire foutre," claqua Stiles.

Derek était assez intelligent pour admettre qu'il avait sauté aux conclusions, mais il n'allait  certainement pas le dire à Stiles.

Ce qui venait de se passer confirmait à Derek la raison pour laquelle il ne s'embêtait plus avec des relations. C'était beaucoup trop de travail et presque tout le monde lui donnait envie de commettre un meurtre.

Les rencards étaient probablement la chose la plus terrible qui ait jamais existé.

Ca l'était certainement pour Derek.

* * *

 

C'était le pire rendez-vous de toute la vie de Stiles.

Et cela même avec tous les toquards avec qui il était sorti avant.

(Et il y en avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que Stiles pensait mériter. Au bout d'un moment, ne méritait-il un bon rencard ?Apparemment, pas encore.)

En dehors le courte conversation qu'ils avaient eu à propos de Scott, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Pas un putain de mot.

Il y avait aussi eu quatre plats parce que c'était ce genre de restaurant. Le genre d'endroit dans lequel Stiles ne savait pas où se mettre  à cause de l'arrogance qu'il dégageait et qui, simultanément, le faisait sentir comme une merde pour ne pas avoir été capable, au moins une fois dans sa vie, de s'offrir un dîner dans un endroit comme ça.

Par chance, heureusement, ils arrivèrent finalement au dessert.

Stiles ramassa sa fourchette uniquement pour voir Derek rire avec dérision.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est ta fourchette à salade," répondit Derek comme si c'était évident.

Stiles dut utiliser tout le sang-froid qu'il avait pour s'empêcher de planter sa fourchette dans l'œil de Derek. Il pouvait parfaitement se l'imaginer, mais alors il irait en prison et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse supporter ça.

"Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je veux te l'enfoncer dans l'œil, mais je ne le ferais pas."

"Comme c'est généreux de votre part," déclara narquoisement Derek.

Stiles ne savait littéralement plus quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment il allait être capable de supporter ça une minute de plus et encore moins plusieurs mois.

"Tais-toi une minute. Il est clair que tu ne veux pas être là tout autant que moi, mais il s'agit d'une situation bénéfique pour chacun de nous donc tu dois te calmer ou j'arrête," déclara précipitamment Stiles.

Il n'avait même pas vraiment penser à ça mais c'était vrai. Cela leur était bénéfique à tout les deux, bien trop bénéfique. Ca aiderait chacun d'eux s'ils arrêtaient d'agir comme si c'était une punition et qu'à la place, ils la voient comme la situation incroyablement bizarre qu'ils avaient choisi. Parce qu'ils l'avaient, en fait, choisi tout les deux.

"Nous étions tout les deux d'accord pour le faire, mec. Nous devrions au moins essayer de ne pas se haïr l'un l'autre pour les prochains mois," conclut Stiles.

Il observa Derek alors que celui-ci réfléchissait attentivement avant de finalement acquiescer,"Après ça, je vair recommencer à te haïr."

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire. Il était à peu près sûr que Derek rigolait, mais il n'en était pas complètement sûr.

"Et ne m'appelle pas mec."

Stiles leva les mains en signe de reddition. "Comme tu veux, mec."

* * *

 

Derek n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil après son rendez-vous avec Stiles.    Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois où il avait été aussi agité.

Tout dans cette situation l'irritait d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

Le vrai problème était qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait le plus.

La façon dont il était forcé de prétendre sortir avec Stiles, ou le fait que Stiles soit celui qui  fasse remarquer qu'ils avaient besoin d'être civil l'un envers l'autre.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'était probablement ce dernier qui le dérangeait. Il devrait être le plus avisé. Il aurait dû savoir dès le début, mais il n'avait pas pris une seule décision rationnelle depuis qu'il avait laissé Erica le traîner dans ce club.

Derek regarda en direction de la fenêtre et il vit qu'il faisait presque alors il renonça à essayer de dormir.

Il se traîna hors du lit et enfila un pantalon de pyjama pour aller dans la cuisine où il espérait pouvoir mendier une tasse de café plus que nécessaire.

Il savait que Stiles avait raison ; ils devaient être courtois l'un avec l'autre. Derek n'était juste pas certain de savoir comment ça allait se passer, surtout s'ils devaient prétendre être dans une relation amoureuse avec leur profonde attraction qui était encore totalement présente.

Tout était tellement plus facile quand il haïssait Stiles, et ne pas haïr Stiles pourrait tout compliquer avant que Derek n'ait une chance de l'empêcher.

Mais il ne devrait pas le haïr juste parce qu'il était inquiet de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il ne le faisait pas. Il était plus mature que ça.

De plus, Stiles l'agaçait peut-être fortement, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le traiter comme une vraie merde.

Derek était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui marchait dans sa direction depuis l'autre bout du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Une autre raison pour laquelle vivre au palais était une chose horrible. Un certain nombre de Lords et Ladies étaient susceptibles d'être là à n'importe quel moment, et Derek n'avait absolument contrôle sur le fait qu'il les croise ou non.

Il devrait simplement se cacher pour toujours dans sa suite.

"Derek, c'est bon de te voir," dit Kate alors qu'elle se rapprochait, plus près que nécessaire de l'avis de Derek.

Il cria intérieurement.

Kate était partout ces derniers temps ; il pensait presque qu'elle le faisait exprès, mais cela n'avait pas de sens.

"Kate." Derek n'avait pas assez dormi et il n'avait pas assez de caféine dans le sang pour les civilités.

"Mon père voulait que je rencontre Deaton pour discuter des dernières modifications de sa proposition.

"Eh bien, son bureau se trouve dans l'autre direction comme tu le sais, bien sûr," dit Derek alors qu'il bougeait pour contourner Kate pour continuer son chemin vers la cuisine.

Kate se glissa devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin. "J'ai vu les photos de ton rencard avec ton petit-ami. Je ne savais même pas que tu voyais quelqu'un."

Derek haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas les affaires de Kate et moins il répondait à ses questions, moins il avait de chance de faire foirer leur histoire.

"Tu ne l'as certainement pas évoqué la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. Une personne engagée dans une relation sérieuse refuse habituellement les avances de ses ex avec un peu plus de conviction," Kate laissa l'insinuation se perdre dans l'air.

Derek pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pensait pas que Kate avait une piste, mais elle s'approchait trop près de la vérité pour que ce soit confortable et il croyait qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de terrible si elle savait. "Alors je vais me faire comprendre plus clairement. Non merci."

Derek contourna Kate et ne lui adressa pas un second coup d'œil.

Il prit tous les petits passages qu'il put sur sa route vers la cuisine afin d'éviter de croiser quelqu'un d'autre.

Maria, leur chef cuisinier depuis bien avant que Derek ne soit né, lui donna à contrecœur du café mais elle ne le jeta pas hors de la cuisine donc Derek comptait ça comme une victoire.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret au comptoir et il sirota lentement son café alors qu'il posait sa tête dans ses mains et qu'il fermait les yeux.

"Je vous avez dit qu'il serait là."

Derek se crispa en entendant la voix pleine d'énergie de Laura.

"Et je vois même une cafetière," dit Lydia, "alors arrête de pleurnicher Stiles."

A ça, Derek se redressa brusquement et il vit Stiles lui sourire nerveusement. Stiles haussa les épaules comme s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation ce que Derek croyait volontiers.

Laura avait une force de conviction redoutable, et il avait rapidement réalisé que Lydia en avait peut-être une encore plus grande.

"Assis," ordonna Lydia alors qu'elle poussait Stiles sur le tabouret à côté de Derek.

Lydia sortit immédiatement une tablette et elle commença à taper quelque chose.

"Les gars," commença Laura en les regardant patiemment. Elle était, en quelque sorte, déjà complètement habillée et elle semblait être réveillée depuis des heures. "Nous savons que ce n'est pas la situation la plus facile, mais la nuit dernière était, eh bien, c'était en quelque sorte-"

"Un accident," ajouta Lydia alors qu'elle leur montrait les images de la nuit dernière sur sa tablette.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Stiles, "Nous étions là ensemble."

Derek se crispa. Ils ne semblaient pas être ensemble, ils ne donnaient même pas l'impression qu'ils s'aimaient.

"Nous essayons de convaincre les gens que vous êtes un couple, pas que vous voulez vous tuez l'un l'autre," grimaça Lydia alors qu'elle se massait les tempes contre le maux de tête qui pointait.

Stiles essaya de recourber contre lui-même à côté de lui.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que cela fonctionne ?"

Ils hochèrent tout les deux la tête.

"Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui est en jeu pour chacun d'entre vous ?"

Ils secouèrent tout les deux la tête.

Il était clair que Lydia souhaitait pourvoir les décapiter tous les deux. Elle soupira de dégoût et se détourna d'eux.

Derek risqua un coup d'œil à Stiles et il vit qu'il le regardait en retour. Il pouvait dire que Stiles souhaitait lui dire que Derek 'je te l'avais dit'. Derek roula des yeux exagérément, mais ce n'était pas de la colère cette fois comme ça l'avait été toutes les fois précédentes. C'était juste ce que lui et Stiles faisaient ; c'était moins combatif maintenant.

"Très bien, voici le truc," Laura claqua des doigts, récupérant leur attention. "Nous avons besoin que vous fassiez mieux, d'accord ?"

"D'accord," répondit tranquillement Stiles.

"Derek ?"

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine comme si ça voulait dire que quelque chose d'important était en train de changer.

"Bien sûr."

* * *

 

Autant il avait peut-être été réticent au début, Stiles pouvait facilement admettre à quel point cet accord lui était bénéfique.

Il avait passé les trois derniers jours, retranché dans son appartement pour éviter la presse et ça l'avait forcé à travailler sur son comic. Il n'avait jamais été aussi productif de sa vie.

Cela, bien sûr, se finissait aujourd'hui, comme il devait aller à un autre rendez-vous avec Derek.

Un chauffeur était venu le chercher dans la matinée et l'avait conduit sur l'embarcadère où il avait rapidement été escorté sur le yacht royal.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grogner face à l'absurdité de tout cela.

Le bateau était énorme; le genre de chose dont Stiles n'avait jamais  rêvé d'avoir une raison pour y monter avant.

Il passa à travers plusieurs énormes salles, remplies de grands canapés et d'écrans plats jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'arrière. Il dut monter un escalier jusqu'à atteindre la proue où se trouvait Derek.

Le bateau commença à bouger avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit et Derek se retourna.

"Salut."

"Salut," répondit Stiles. Ils excellait déjà bien dans cette mission 'être meilleurs à prétendre sortir ensemble'. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace entre eux et aucun d'eux ne fit un geste pour se rapprocher de l'autre.

"Je pensais que l'intérêt de ces rencards était que les paparazzi puissent nous espionner", commenta Stiles. "Se trouver sur un bateau au milieu de l'océan va à l'encontre de ce but."

Derek indiqua le côté du navire d'un mouvement de tête pour que  Stiles le rejoigne. Il pointa le quai où plusieurs bateaux étaient déjà en train de les suivre. "Ils vont nous suivre suivre. Quelqu'un va même probablement réussir à utiliser un hélicoptère."

"Sérieusement?"

Derek hoche la tête.

"Putain, c'est fou." Stiles n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à quelle distance ils pouvaient aller pour obtenir une photo.

Derek rit légèrement.

Stiles reprit un peu d'espoir. Il y avait une chance que ce ne soit pas les quelques mois les plus misérables de sa vie après tout. Il semblait qu'une fois que lui et Derek aient trouvé un moyen de surmonter leur haine, ils pourraient presque bien s'entendre.

"Donc nous devons donner l'impression d'agir davantage comme un couple ?» Dit Stiles, un plan se formant déjà dans sa tête. Il tenait à montrer qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait à moitié. 

«Ouais», Derek répondit à contrecœur.

"Eh bien, nous ferions mieux de leur donner notre meilleure performance."

Stiles attendit le feu vert de Derek, puis il lui saisit la main et l'entraîne vers les coussins placés sur le devant de la proue. Ils étaient assez bas pour que cela ne semble pas comme s'ils voulaient délibérément être photographié, mais on pouvait quand même obtenir de bons clichés.

Stiles se laissa tomber contre les oreillers et il tapota l'espace à côté de lui.

Derek haussa un sourcil et Stiles ne put résister à rouler ses yeux.

«Allez viens, mon grand."

Derek roula des yeux, mais il rejoingnit Stiles. Stiles ne perdit pas un instant avant de passer sa jambe au-dessus de Derek et de laisser retomber sa tête contre son épaule.

"Maintenant, je vais faire une sieste," annonça-t-il fermement.

"Sérieusement, Stiles?"

"Mmhmm."

Stiles pourrait presque s'endormir. Derek était étonnamment confortable étant donné qu'il était principalement formé de muscles.

Il pouvait sentir les prémisses  du sommeil quand Derek secoua brusquement son épaule.

"Hey," s'exclama Stiles.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais le regretta quand il vit Derek lui sourire. C'était le même sourire qu'il lui avait donné juste avant de quitter le club, et il était enroulé trop fortement autour de Derek pour laisser cette pensée se propager dans son cerveau.

«Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu puisse faire une sieste», dit Derek.

"Tu veux dire sur ton yacht bien trop prétentieux? Parce que, évidemment, nous en possédons tous un," le taquina Stiles, mais il ne mit pas dedans le même antagonisme comme il le faisait auparavant. Derek méritait vraiment quelques légers taquineries à propos de ce bien.

"Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est seulement notre petit bateau. Notre véritable yacht est stationné à Ibiza. "Derek conserva le même ton donc Stiles ne pouvait pas dire s'il plaisantait ou pas.

Derek semble avoir pris à cœur tout ce que Lydia et Laura avaient dit. Il avait été beaucoup moins tendu aujourd'hui et dans l'ensemble beaucoup plus agréable.

Stiles bouscula la poitrine de Derek, mais il y laisse reposer sa main.

"Ta main est fatigué ?"

Stiles refuse de se laisser rougir. Il faisait cela dans l'intérêt des paparazzis.

"Pensez-y comme au  jeu du _gay chicken_ ," explique t-il, comme il faisait glisser sa main le long de la poitrine de Derek à plusieurs reprises, descendant progressivement plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que sa main soit  juste au-dessus de la ceinture de Derek. ( **le _gay chicken_ est un jeu dont les participants sont hétérosexuels et il a pour but de savoir qui a le plus de cran. Il peut être joué de plusieurs manières. La plus simple étant le baiser : un des joueurs s'avance comme pour donner un baiser langoureux jusqu'à ce que l'un des joueurs recule. Pour plus d'infos, il y a des vidéos ^^)**

«J'ai compris», dit Derek alors qu'il attrapait la main de Stiles. Au lieu de la laisser tomber, il entrelaça leurs doigts. Il posa son autre main sur la hanche de Stiles et la pressa.

Stiles roula des yeux. Il n'avait jamais perdu un au _gay chicken_ et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il se déplaça, ainsi son gémissement était pressé contre l'oreille de Derek et avança davantage sa tête.

Il utilise son autre main pour gratter la barbe de trois jours de Derek et de prendre en coupe sa joue.

Derek y répondit en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres.

Stiles se crispa parce que ça semblait comme si ce n'était plus du tout quelque chose de faux, mais il se rappela rapidement que c'est tout ce que c'était.

«Tu penses qu'ils ont eu leur cliché?" demanda doucement Stiles.

Derek sembla revenir à la réalité et il lâche la main de Stiles. Il ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup parce qu'il savait que les paparazzi  cherchait la moindre histoire à raconter.

Il y avait une nouvelle tension entre eux qui n'y était pas avant et Stiles ne savait pas comment la gérer.

"Cela va freiner ta véritable vie amoureuse réelle» essaya  de plaisanter Stiles.

«Tu perds des opportunités aussi," répondit Derek , son regard ne quittant jamais Stiles.

"Non, j'en ai fini avec l'amour.» Stiles rompit le contact visuel. «Ce n'est simplement pas réaliste dans ma vie. Certaines personnes comme Scott et sa fiancé réussissent à avoir toute cette magie de conte de fées, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi. "

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment il les avait laissé arriver là. Cela était beaucoup plus intime que Stiles se permettait de l'être. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment Derek avait réussi à transformer sa mauvaise tentative de blague en quelque chose de plus profond.

Autant Stiles blaguait à propos des relations et de son manque de relation, la vérité était qu'il les évitait depuis un long moment.

Il ne voulait pas en parler donc il priait pour que Derek passe à autre chose. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait confesser s'il ne faisait pas.

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être vulnérable et c'était déjà trop le cas là.

"D'après toi, qu'est ce qui t'as amené à avoir ta vie affichée dans les tabloids ?" demanda Derek après un moment.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

 


	4. Chapitre 4 : C'est ce pourquoi tu as payé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : well it goes like this  
> Auteur : maybehonestly  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

* * *

_Nous supposons que le couple a eu une querelle d'amoureux lors de leur rendez-vous il y a quelques jours, parce qu'ils n'avaient l'air que profondément amoureux quand nous les avons repérés sur le yacht de la famille royale. A un moment, nous avons même été un peu inquiets (excités) que les choses deviennent passionnées, là en plein air. La vraie question maintenant est qui est ce mystérieux garçon et quand va-t-il rencontrer (ou même devenir un membre de) la famille royale ? Nous vous promettons de vous tenir au courant, mais seulement si vous nous tenez aussi à jour. Nous devons être une équipe si nous voulons être capable de découvrir le nom de l'homme mystère et ainsi pouvoir donner à ce couple le surnom qu'il mérite._

Le rencard de Derek avec Stiles ne datait que de hier, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres.

D'une certaine façon, Derek souhaitait pouvoir voir Stiles maintenant, mais il voulait aussi reporter pour toujours leur rencontre.

Les choses se passaient bien entre eux. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait Derek. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à lire en Stiles comme il le voudrait.

Ils s'étaient câlinés pendant un long moment, mais il faisait vraiment chaud alors ils s'étaient simplement posé à l'intérieur sans avoir à subir la pression des photographes qui analysaient chacun de leurs mouvements.

Derek était réticent à l'admettre mais il avait, en fait, beaucoup apprécié. Ils avaient fini par jouer à Mario Kart pendant des heures, pendant plus longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient besoin. Stiles l'avait taquiné pendant toutes leurs parties et Derek l'avait taquiné en retour. 

Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu’un ne s’était pas senti aussi à l’aise avec lui pour le traiter comme quelqu’un d’ordinaire en dehors des membres de sa famille et de son groupe d’amis.

C’en était incroyablement rafraîchissant.

Alors maintenant, Derek était obligé de se rappeler constamment qu’il n’était pas censé vouloir passer du temps avec Stiles. Qu’ils faisaient tout les deux ça parce qu’ils y étaient obligés, et non parce qu’ils le voulaient. Qu’ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble.

C’était juste que cette nouvelle connexion qu’il avait avec Stiles le troublait. Ce n’était pas comme une de ses anciennes relations, platoniques ou autre, et c’est ce qui la rendait très intéressant.

Quelque soit le film qu’Isaac avait mis, il faisait un piètre job pour ce qui était de distraire Derek de ses pensées.

Il savait que c’était une cause perdue quand Erica et Boyd entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

« Regardez qui est là, » s’exclama Erica, «  notre amoureux transit. »

Derek lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Oh, s’il te plaît, je sais que c’est ce que tu aimerais faire à Stiles, ou du moins, c’est ce que tout le pays pense que vous faites. »

« Sérieusement, Erica ? » Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l’a gardait à ses côtés. (C’était un mensonge, elle pouvait être une bonne amie, mais ça se faisait de plus en plus rare.)

Elle se laissa tomber sur lui et sortit son téléphone. Dès qu’elle l’eut déverrouillé, elle lui passa.

Derek baissa à contrecœur son regard vers le téléphone pour voir une photo de lui et Stiles. Plus précisément, une photo du moment où Derek avait pensé qu’ils allaient s’embrasser. L’article précisait ensuite que lui et Stiles étaient vite rentrés à l’intérieur d’où ils n’étaient pas ressortis avant des heures et peu importe qui avait écrit cette merde, cette personne aurait aimé avoir la taille d'une mouche pour pouvoir se faufiler dans leur chambre.

« C’est tout simplement faux, » marmonna Derek.

« Je ne sais pas, » chantonna Erica alors qu’elle lui caressait la tête. « Je suis un peu d’accord avec eux, et je vous ai vu toi et Stiles ensemble avant, pas ensemble ensemble mais quand même. Vous aviez l’air d’être sur le point d’aller baiser. »

« Non ne l’avons pas fait. »

Il regarda Boyd dans l’espoir d’avoir son soutien silencieux. C’était rare que Boyd ressente le besoin de commenter quelque chose à propos de la vie de Derek, à moins que cela n’affecte directement sa sécurité.

Mais à la place de rester muet, Boyd admit : « Ca semble assez intime. »

Derek n’avait pas de réponse à ça parce ça l’était. Ce n’était peut-être que de la comédie, mais ce qu’ils faisaient était certainement plus que ce que l'on faisait avec une simple connaissance.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Erica alors qu’elle se redressait sur les genoux de Derek.

Il essaya de ne pas grimacer.

« Quoi ? Il est agaçant, mais nous avons tout les deux réalisé que nous devions vendre cette histoire pendant quelques temps et qu’il n’y avait aucune raison que nous ne soyons pas amis. » Il dégagea Erica de ses genoux pour pouvoir aller se chercher lui-même un soda et avoir un moment seul pour contrôler son rougissement.

« Juste amis ? » Le taquina Isaac en haussant un sourcil.

Derek prit une longue gorgée. « Juste amis. »

Erica, Boyd et Isaac échangèrent un regard que Derek m’allait même pas essayer de déchiffrer.

« Pouvons-nous tous commencer à prendre les paris sur quand cela va devenir plus compliqué ? » dit Erica.

« C’est juste du business. »

« Donc les paris ? » Erica se retourna pour demander, ignorant complètement Derek.

C’était bon, Derek s’ignorait assez bien lui-même à ce point-là. Il était devenu plutôt bon à se voiler la face au cours des années, mais cela promettait d’être son plus grand défi.

* * *

 

« Stop, » dit Lydia, posant une main sur le genou de Stiles pour l’empêcher de tressauter alors qu’elle choisissait sa tenue et tripotait ses cheveux.

Derek s'éloigna d'eux, ayant déjà reçu la bénédiction officielle de Lydia.

Elle recula pour admirer son travail et frappa la main de Stiles quand il essaya de toucher ses cheveux.

"C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire ," soupira-t-elle, "Ne touches à rien."

Stiles hocha la tête solennellement. Il connaissait Lydia depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ses menaces étaient bien réelles et qu'elles impliquaient des conséquences bien réelles aussi.

Elle les regarda tout les deux une dernière fois avant de les laisser pour aller attendre le chauffeur.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes autorisés à aller en boîte à nouveau. C'est bien loin du yacht royal et du dîner qui coûtait plus cher que mon loyer annuel."

«Même ton loyer ne peut pas coûté si cher», répondit Derek du tac-au-tac.

«Hé !» S'exclama Stiles alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude à Derek.

«Nous devons faire croire que c'est quelque chose que nous faisons régulièrement, et que la première fois qu'ils nous ont vu ensemble n'était pas la seule fois où nous sommes sortis. Ca rendra ça plus normal," expliqua Derek.

Stiles rit et sourit à Derek. "Plus d'amusement pour nous alors."

Et ça l'était, en quelque sorte.

Stiles admettait volontairement qu'il s'amusait bien avec Derek. En dehors de ces deux premiers jours, les choses se passaient bien entre eux.

Mais leurs rendez-vous étaient encore un peu bizarre.

Au moins, sortir en boîte se trouvait être quelque chose de beaucoup plus normal que tous leurs rendez-vous précédents, mais c'était aussi clair qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de sécurité cette fois que lors de leur dernière visite.

Il est aussi évident que la plupart des gens dans le club savaient qu'ils étaient là et qui ils étaient précisément.

Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de téléphones qui étaient pointés dans leur direction.

Stiles avait toujours pensé qu'être sous les feux des projecteurs n'était pas aussi chouette que ce que tout le monde pensait, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir. De réfléchir au fait que tout le monde arrêtait leurs conversations quand vous arriviez pour commencer à parler de vous. Ou le fait que chaque chose qu'il faisait, était scruté dans les moindres détails.

Derek toucha légèrement son épaule "Tu vas bien ?"

Stiles hocha la tête et offrit un petit sourire à Derek. Il n'avait pas réalisé tous les efforts que tout le monde faisait pour les aider dans cette histoire, mais maintenant c'était comme s'il venait d'être poussé dans la partie la plus profonde de la piscine et qu'il ne se souvenait pas du tout comment nager.

"Allons danser," hésita Stiles, "nous pouvons faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

«Ouais», répondit Derek, entrelaçant leurs doigts et se penchant vers lui alors qu'il murmurait : "Nous devons probablement juste éviter de danser comme nous l'avions fait la dernière fois."

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton de Derek. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'environnement et du souvenir de leur nuit plus que toute autre chose.

Il avait beaucoup moins bu cette fois, mais être aux côtés de Derek était toujours aussi électrique. Il laissa un espace entre eux, mais il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek et bougea ses hanches au rythme sourd de la musique.

Derek lui offrit un long clin d'œil, fixant ses lèvres alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble.

C'était facile de se rappeler comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce pétrin en premier lieu, maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans la même position.

Stiles se laissa se perdre dans l'instant. Dans la sensation des mains de Derek sur ses hanches. Dans le rythme de la musique. En profitant d'être là à cet instant.

Au cours de la chanson, il se rapprocha progressivement de Derek qui lui-même le tirait plus près. Il n'y avait presque plus d'espace entre eux à présent et quand il leva les yeux, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de Derek.

Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation.

Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et se pencha un tout petit peu plus.

Stiles était certain que Derek était sur le point de faire le reste du chemin pour le rencontrer quand il y a de l'agitation à quelques mètres à droite d'eux et leur équipe de sécurité les éloigna immédiatement de là.

«Nous devrions probablement faire une pause», dit Derek, en laissant son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Stiles.

«Je pourrais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire.» Stiles essayait de ne pas se sentir déçu ; rien de tout ça n'était vrai de toute façon.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule et dans la zone VIP. Dès qu'ils furent dans la salle, Derek se raidit et laissa retomber sa main qui était autour de la taille de Stiles ; mais quand Stiles regarda autour d'eux, il ne trouva rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Un membre du personnel les mena à un box privé et promit de leur apporter de l'eau.

Stiles laissa ses yeux se fermer et cogna sa tête contre le dossier du siège. "Alors, c'était intéressant-"

"Ca l'était, en effet," acquiesça une voix féminine.

Stiles ouvrit ses yeux et trouva une belle femme, debout devant leur table alors que Derek la dévisageait.

Il attendait que la femme ou Derek dise quelque chose de plus, mais aucun semblait impatient de commencer la conversation : Derek semblant en colère, alors que la femme semblait savourer le fait de savoir plus de choses que quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était aussi futile que le fait qu'elle et Derek se connaissaient et que Stiles n'avait aucune idée de comment.

«Je suis désolé, je ne crois pas que nous soyons rencontré. Je suis Stiles. " Dit-il alors qu'il tendait la main.

«Kate», répondit-elle, "C'est logique que nous ne l'ayons pas, évidemment."

Elle débordait de rage hautaine, mais Stiles ne put résister à tomber dans son piège. Il avait toujours aimé connaître tous les faits, peu importe si cela pouvait finir par lui faire du mal.

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Eh bien, Derek n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui partage les détails de sa vie avec un quelconque coup d'un soir."

«Ça suffit», menaça Derek, mais Kate continua sans même ciller.

"Vois-tu, j'étais la dernière relation sérieuse de Derek et maintenant il a toutes ces nouvelles, eh bien, les filles en général, qui partagent son lit et qui pensent qu'elles vont devenir la prochaine princesse grâce à Derek, mais tout le monde sait qu'elles ne sont que de passage. C'est plus juste que tu le sache aussi."

Stiles regarda Derek du coin de l'œil et il pouvait dire qu'il était qu'à un fil de lui arracher la gorge.

Il fallut un moment à Stiles pour assembler tous les faits.

C'était Kate Argent.

L'ex de Derek et la tante de Allison et apparemment une sacrée garce.

Il se rapprocha de Derek et se glissa sous son bras et, sourit à Kate. "Kate Argent, pas vrai ? Allison m'a dit tant de choses sur vous. "

Kate s'agaça.

Stiles était heureux que le bluff ait marché. Allison avait mentionné Kate, mais dire qu'ils avaient vraiment parlé d'elle était incroyablement loin de la vérité.

Il saisit l'occasion pour attaquer. "C'est gentil que vous essayiez de m'aider, mais clairement cette fois, vous êtes celle qui est mal informée. Derek et moi sommes sérieux l'un envers l'autre, engagés si c'est le terme que vous voulez. C'est clairement vous qui êtes de l'histoire ancienne."

Kate leva la main comme si elle était sur le point de frapper Stiles, mais ensuite elle se rappela où elle se trouvait et la passa à travers ses cheveux, les rejetant derrière son épaule dans ce que Stiles supposait être une tentative de paraître sexy.

Elle ricana de façon diabolique. "Passez une bonne soirée."

Avant que Stiles n'ait pu répondre, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.

Stiles était plus que confus quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne connaissait clairement pas toute l'histoire, mais il y avait une petite partie de lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison. Il était censé être un simple coup d'un soir.

Combien de fois Derek avait-il fait cela ? Était-il simplement celui avec qui cela avait horriblement mal tourné?

C'était tout simplement une autre raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'investir dans cette relation. Pas émotionnellement du moins.

Il ignora le doute qui se créa dans un coin de son cerveau comme quoi c'était peut être déjà trop tard. L'espoir était une telle salope.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

"Comment connais-tu les Argents?» Rétorqua Derek.

La dispute s'annonçait sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait une chance d'y penser.

"Allison est la fiancée de Scott."

"Très bon choix de fiancée," marmonna sarcastiquement Derek.

Stiles savait qu'il ne devait pas relever, Derek était clairement contrarié par son ex, mais Stiles n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais quelqu'un qui permettrait aux autres personnes de parler mal de ses amis et de sa famille.

"Hé !" Claqua Stiles, "Allison et son père n'ont rien à voir avec le reste de leur famille depuis très longtemps et elle est probablement la meilleure fiancée que Scott puisse jamais trouver."

"Peu importe," grommela Derek,  ignorant résolument Stiles.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe avec Kate ?"

Stiles était vraiment fatigué de ne pas connaître les choses. Il est quelqu'un qui aimait avoir toutes les réponses ou au moins avoir assez de connaissances pour pouvoir établir un plan, mais là il n'avait presque rien.

"Longue histoire," grommela Derek.

Il se leva et attendit que Stiles se glisse hors du box.

"Une histoire que je mérite d'entendre."

"Non," répondit, de façon assurée, Derek."Sortons d'ici."

Derek essayait de tirer Stiles vers la sortie, mais Stiles restait sur ses positions.

"Ton ex folle ne peut pas apparaître et faire des commentaires bizarres comme ça, et sans que toi tu ne t'explique pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es tout seul, connard." Stiles bouscula Derek et se mêla à la foule avant même d'avoir le temps de réaliser que c'était une terrible erreur.

Vu que Derek n'était plus avec lui, les gardes du corps ne l'étaient pas non plus et donc la foule se rua sur lui instantanément.

S'il avait pu penser, il l'aurait comparé à une armée de zombies affamés et il était le seul repas en vue.

Tout le monde le bousculait et il perdit son orientation plus d'une fois en essayant de trouver son chemin.

Il n'était pas sûr depuis quand il était coincé à essayer de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas assez proche, alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'attaque de panique grandir en lui.

Les voix qui criaient, les flashs incessants des caméras, le rythme de la musique, l'adrénaline de sa dispute avec Derek.

C'était tellement surréaliste.

Il essayait de continuer d'avancer vers la sortie, mais il n'était même pas sûr d'aller dans la bonne direction.

Ca n'avait même pas d'importance cependant parce que son élan fut vite arrêter.

Et juste comme ça, il pouvait dire que son cerveau était incapable de traiter d'autres informations et il pouvait sentir l'attaque de panique arriver.

* * *

 

Alors que Kate partait, le pouls de Derek battait toujours la chamade suite à sa diatribe.

Le seul avantage était qu'elle lui avait rappelé exactement pourquoi ils avaient rompu il y a des années de cela. Parce que toute personne capable, un jour, d'essayer de coucher avec lui pour le lendemain, le menacer ouvertement n'était pas quelqu'un dont il avait besoin dans sa vie.

Elle avait toujours été trop instable pour lui et c'est pourquoi il avait mis un terme à leur relation après avoir eu quelques longues conversations avec sa famille qui avait souligné le fait qu'il était majoritairement avec elle car elle était l'antithèse de Paige et que sortir avec quelqu'un qui était mauvais pour lui n'était une façon sensée de gérer la douleur provoquée par la mort de Paige.

Ca avait pris du temps, mais Derek avait réalisé qu'ils avaient raison et avait tout arrêté. Il pensait avoir fait sortir Kate de sa vie pour de bon, mais apparemment il n'avait pas cette chance.

Il avait tenté de l'ignorer, mais elle semblait déterminer à constamment gâcher sa vie.

Derek était tellement distrait par tout ça qu'il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait dit à Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte Stiles n'était plus avec lui depuis quelques minutes.

Ce ne fut que quand Boyd tira sur son bras qu'il réalisa quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

«Quoi?» Claqua Derek.

Boyd se tourna simplement pour fixer l'endroit dans la foule sur lequel toutes les caméras étaient pointées , là où Derek était sûr que Stiles se trouvait, avec ce qui semblait être aucune sécurité.

"Pourquoi personne n'est avec lui ?"

"Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser et il partit en trombe avant que quiconque ne puisse lui dire de ne pas le faire», dit Boyd.

Boyd rassembla rapidement les autres gardes du corps  afin de rattraper Derek qui se frayait déjà un chemin à travers la foule.

Derek n'était vraiment sûr de rien en ce moment, mais ce dont il était sûr était que Stiles ne méritait rien de tout cela. Il ne méritait pas Kate et il ne méritait certainement pas d'être écrasé par une foule parce que Derek était si énervé après son ex qu'il s'en était pris à lui.

Il écarta brusquement la dernière personne se trouvant sur le chemin pour arriver à Stiles.

Stiles semblait ne plus savoir où il se trouvait. Il faisait de l'hyperventilation et ses mains tremblaient.

Derek enroula son bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha de lui alors que Boyd les menait hors du club.

"Stiles, hé, Stiles," tenta Derek, mais il n'était pas sûr que Stiles enregistre quoi que ce soit. Il était à quatre-vingt pour cent sûr que Stiles faisait une attaque de panique, mais ce dont il était certain était qu'ils devaient quitter le club.

Sauf que l'extérieur n'était pas mieux. Les paparazzi étaient partout et ça semblait aussi oppressant que l'intérieur du club.

Derek laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque le SUV arriva enfin. Il pousse Stiles dedans avant de rapidement monter après lui.

Il pouvait dire que Stiles continuait de trembler donc il enroula un bras autour de lui et lui caressa doucement le dos.

"Hé, ça va, ça va», dit doucement Derek.

La voiture démarra enfin.

"Boyd, peut-on aller à son appartement?» Demanda Derek. Boyd hocha la tête.

Derek n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il savait où aller, mais il lui faisait confiance pour trouver. À l'heure actuelle, la seule chose dont il était sûr était que ce serait mieux pour Stiles d'être un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité.

«Stiles, tu peux respirer avec moi ?» Murmura doucement Derek.

Stiles ne répondit pas.

«Stiles ?» Essaya de nouveau Derek.

Après un moment, Stiles hocha la tête.

Derek laissa échapper un autre soupir de soulagement, puis il commença rapidement à prendre de longues et profondes respirations. Il appuya la main de Stiles contre sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse ressentir sa respiration. Ca prit un moment, mais la respiration de Stiles commença à ralentir pour correspondre à celle de Derek.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'à ce que Boyd leur dise qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de Stiles.

Stiles leva finalement les yeux à ces mots et il sembla reconnaître où ils se trouvaient, mais Derek n'allait prendre aucun risque.

«Je t'accompagne à l'étage pour être sûr que tu es bien rentré, d'accord?" Demanda Derek, pressant légèrement l'épaule de Stiles.

Derek était incroyablement reconnaissant car il semblait que les paparazzi ne soient pas en mesure de les suivre ici et qu'ils puissent de se faufiler à l'intérieur sans aucun problème.

Stiles hoche la tête et Derek le suivit alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur.

Stiles ouvrit la porte de son appartement et rentra à l'intérieur, mais il nereferma pas la porte derrière lui.

«D'accord, eh bien, si tu vas bien, je vais y aller», dit Derek de façon hésitante. Il ne voulait pas partir ; il voulait rester ici et s'assurer que Stiles allait bien. Il voulait prendre soin de lui.

Stiles hocha la tête alors que Derek se retournait et commençait à s'éloigner.

"Derek, attends," l'arrêta Stiles, la voix enrouée. «Est-ce que tu veux rester ?"

"Bien sûr," répondit Derek et il suivit Stiles dans l'appartement.

L'appartement était simple, même si un peu chaotique avec tous les trucs qui traînent. Derek savait que Stiles partageait l'appartement avec Scott jusqu'à son mariage donc tout le bazar était normal. C'était sympa, loin d'être aussi chic que ce à quoi il était habitué, mais il était accueillant et naturel.

Il envoya un rapide message à Boyd pour lui faire savoir ce qui se passait, puis il laissa Stiles le tirer dans sa chambre.

Stiles retire ses vêtements et grimpa sous les couvertures.

«Veux-tu que je t'emprunte un t-shirt ou autre ?» Demanda Derek.

Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour aider Stiles, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas dormir dans ses vêtements de soirée crasseux.

"Mec, je t'ai déjà vu nu et je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment à l'heure actuelle,» répondit Stiles.

Derek retira rapidement ses vêtements et grimpa sur le lit. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Stiles voulait, mais dès qu'il se retourna pour toucher Derek, Derek enroula fermement ses bras autour de lui, caressant le dos de Stiles alors qu'il s'endormait.

Ca avait été une soirée pleine de rebondissements, mais elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi juste.

 


	5. Chapitre 5 : tu sais que ce n'est pas facile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : well it goes like this  
> Auteur : maybehonestly  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

* * *

_Ca n'a sans doute pas été une nuit mouvementée pour nous, mais ça l'a certainement été pour le prince et son nouveau beau._   _Ils ont été repérés dans une nouvelle boîte de nuit, mais à un moment donné, le couple a été séparé et il semblerait que le nouveau beau a été un peu submergé par toute l'attention._   _Nous l'aurions été aussi et nous espérons qu'il va bien !_   _D'un autre côté, cela nous a permis d'enfin apprendre le nom du garçon donc_   _nous pouvons cesser_ _de_   _l'appeler le nouveau beau et à la place l'appeler Stiles Stilinski._   _Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que ce ne soit pas son prénom mais simplement un surnom,_ _mais cela n'a pas_  d'  _importance parce que nous sommes déjà imaginés des noms pour ce couple._   _Nous avons pensé à Sterek ?_   _Faites_ - _nous savoir ce que vous en pensez, mais pour_  l'  _instant, n'oublier pas de mentionner le hashtag #Sterek dans tous vos messages afin_  que  _nous puissions rester_  à  _jour et nous ferons de même pour vous !_

Derek se réveilla lentement; détendue, à l'aise et au chaud d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années.

Ca lui prit un moment pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait et ce qu'il s'était passé, mais même quand il lui fait, il ne put se résoudre à démêler ses membres de ceux de Stiles.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux quand il sentit Stiles commencer à remuer. Stiles, encore ensommeillé, le regarda en clignant des yeux puis il s'éloigna rapidement de lui quand il

fut plus réveiller.

Derek le laisse s'éloigner, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment.

"Désolé," marmonna Stiles, "j'ai tendance à faire des câlins à toutes les personnes avec qui je dors."

"Ca ne me dérange pas", répondit Derek.

C'était vrai, même si normalement il ne supportait pas d'être si près de quelqu'un.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'être resté avec moi la nuit dernière. Je ne voudrais pas te retenir loin de tes importants devoirs princiers." Stiles sortit du lit et enfila un pantalon de pyjama, tournant le dos à Derek.

"Si c'est ta façon de me dire que tu veux que je m'en aille, je le ferai mais je n'ai rien à faire à l'heure actuelle et ça ne me dérangerait pas de faire le petit-déjeuner."

Stiles cessa de ranger ses vêtements pour regarder Derek avec curiosité.

"Tu vas faire le petit déjeuner?" questionna Stiles, incrédule.

Derek souffla. "Je peux cuisiner."

"Eh bien, je vais aller me brosser les dents, mais tu peux utiliser tout ce que tu veux dans la cuisine."

Derek regarda Stiles quitter la salle avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche de la cuisine. Il découvrit que Stiles avait une multitude de malbouffe, mais heureusement il avait également tous les ingrédients pour faire des crêpes.

Il venait de trouver un bol et il était sur le point d'y ajouter un peu de farine quand Stiles entra dans la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas prit le temps de l'apprécier plus tôt, ou quand ils avaient dormi ensemble, mais Stiles avait l'air exceptionnellement beau quand il avait bien dormi et qu'il avait encore un peu les cheveux en bataille.

Derek était tellement distrait qu'il arrêta de prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, une grosse poignée de farine se déversa hors du sac et lui couvrit le visage d'une mince couche de poussière blanche.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Stiles n'éclate de rire, s'appuyant contre le comptoir pour rester debout, tellement il riait fort.

Aussi génial que Derek pensait que c'était, sachant surtout qu'il y avait un longue période pendant laquelle Derek avait supposé qu'il ne verrait jamais Stiles sourire, ou même qu'il le voudrait, il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles se moquer de lui.

Derek attrapa une poignée de farine dans le bol et la jeta sur Stiles.

Il bafouilla d'indignation quand la farine le frappa, mais Stiles ne laissa pas ça le figer longtemps.

Stiles se jeta sur le comptoir et attrapa le sac de farine, et il fit immédiatement feu contre Derek.

Derek réalisa qu'ils s'étaient jeté autant de farine qu'ils pouvaient, et ils étaient, tout comme la cuisine, entièrement recouverts d'une légère couche de poussière blanche.

Le bol de farine était presque totalement vide et il espérait vraiment Stiles était aussi à court de munitions.

"Trêve ?" Cria-t-il de derrière un tabouret.

"D'accord !" accepta Stiles.

Ils se levèrent lentement en se jetant des coup d'œil méfiants. Stiles laissa le sac de farine sur le sol donc Derek supposait qu'il était sauf.

Stiles se rapprocha de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à porter de main. Il sourit et leva la main pour écraser une dernière poignée de farine sur le visage de Derek.

Derek récupéra immédiatement tout ce qu'il put de son t-shirt et essuya sa main sur la joue de Stiles.

"On fait une trêve maintenant ?» Demanda Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête.

Il ne pouvait ignorer à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, encore plus que la dernière fois.

Tous ce que Derek aurait à faire était de se pencher de quelques centimètres et il serait capable d'embrasser Stiles.

Il l'envisagea vraiment aussi.

Surtout quand il surprit Stiles en train de fixer ses lèvres.

Derek oublia rapidement toutes les raisons de ne pas le faire.

Et putain, il le voulait.

* * *

Le battement du cœur de Stiles était si fort qu'il jurerait que Derek pouvait l'entendre aussi.

D'une certaine manière, ce petit combat avait pris une tournure inattendue et maintenant l'air était chargé de quelque chose de totalement différent.

Stiles voulait embrasser Derek et il était presque sûr que Derek voulait l'embrasser aussi.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quand ils étaient passés de faire semblant de sortir ensemble à quelque chose d'autre, mais ça semblait définitivement être quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus.

Stiles commença à se pencher en avant ; il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle il ne devrait pas. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de Derek quand son téléphone sonna en arrière-plan. Ils sursautèrent tout les deux comme s'ils venaient d'être attrapé en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

Stiles chercha son téléphone et le trouva sous un tas de farine.

C'était son père.

"Je devrais le prendre."

"Oui, bien sûr", déclara Derek alors qu'il tentait d'enlever une partie de la farine qui était sur lui.

"Hé, papa, quoi de neuf ?" décrocha joyeusement Stiles.

"Je ne sais pas. À toi de me le dire."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Stiles essaya de nettoyer un espace pour asseoir, mais il abandonna finalement et se laissa tomber sur de la farine.

"Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai, ici, un article qui dit quelque chose de très différent."

Stiles reconnut le ton de sa voix. C'était sa voix "Je suis incroyablement en colère, mais j'essaie de le cacher". Stiles détestait ça avec chaque fibre de son être.

"Oh."

"Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler pour me dire que tu sortais avec le prince ? Au lieu de cela, j'ai dû le découvrir dans un magazine à scandale ? "

Derek regarda Stiles quand son père commença à crier, mais Stiles secoua la tête. Il n'y avait rien que Derek pouvait faire, et Stiles méritait totalement ça, d'autant plus qu'il mentait à son père aussi.

Même s'il commençait à espérer qu'il ne mentait pas, il le faisait. C'était une fausse relation, rien de plus.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?" Demanda le shérif, sa voix transpirait la colère mais cela se transforma en peine.

"Je- nous- eh bien-" bégaya Stiles, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

"Tu sais quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'aimerais que vous veniez tout les deux pour le dîner et tu n'as pas le choix."

Stiles avait appris il y a longtemps à ne pas discuter avec son père quand il était comme ça, mais il souhaitait pouvoir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela se passe bien.

Il aurait simplement dû le dire à son père plus tôt au lieu de retarder ça et puis peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter toute cette situation.

Stiles soupira. "Quand?"

"Ce soir," dit fermement son père.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça va marcher."

Derek avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire, mais cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il n'avait rien à faire de toute la journée.

"Débrouille-toi."

Stiles se tortura le cerveau pour trouver un dernier échappatoire, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek pour voir sa réaction, mais Derek évitait résolument de le regarder alors qu'il ramassait la farine sur le sol.

"D'accord, je te tiens au courant."

Son père raccrocha avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un autre mot.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda doucement Derek.

"Mon père veut que nous dînions avec lui ce soir."

"D'accord," répondit facilement Derek.

Stiles aurait juré que Derek allait argumenter sur ce sujet. Derek devait se rendre compte que ça n'allait absolument pas ressembler à leurs autres rendez-vous ou la vie normale de Derek. Stiles et son père vivaient au jour le jour, d'une paie à l'autre.

"Vraiment ? C'est tout ?"

"Je vais devoir déplacer quelques petites choses, mais c'est ton père, donc je suppose que c'est important pour toi, alors je serais là," expliqua Derek.

"Oh, d'accord, c'est bien. Je vais lui faire savoir. "

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Derek n'était pas le prince prétentieux qu'il paraissait être au premier abord. Aucune de ses actions, depuis que lui et Stiles aient décidé de s'entendre, n'avaient confirmé cette idée du moins. Au contraire, Derek était agréablement normal.

Stiles envoya un rapide message à son père et jeta un coup d'œil autour lui pour observer l'épouvantablement bazar qui les entouraient.

"Aucune chance que tu veuille m'aider à nettoyer?"

Derek leva un sourcil à lui comme pour dire aucun moyen putain, mais pourtant quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours là à aider Stiles, même s'ils avaient fini de petit-déjeuner depuis des heures, ayant commandé quelque chose à emporter vu que tous leurs ingrédients étaient complètement inutilisables.

Une fois qu'ils eurent enfin terminé, Derek partit pour qu'ils puissent tout deux se préparer avant le dîner.

Les nerfs de Stiles lui permirent de faire rapidement tout ce qu'il devait faire et il fut obligé d'attendre que les heures passent, pensant à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer lors de la rencontre de son père avec Derek.

Il était presque sûr qu'il était plus nerveux qu'il l'aurait été s'il sortait vraiment avec Derek.

Il était toujours pris dans ces pensées quand lui et Derek se rendaient à la maison de son père. Sa jambe ne cessait de rebondir et il n'avait presque plus d'ongles.

"Stop", dit Derek, attrapant la main de Stiles pour qu'il ne puisse pas continuer.

"Désolé, je suis juste nerveux," expliqua Stiles. Ses nerfs commençaient à peine à se relâcher. Il y avait environ un billion de façons dont cela pourrait mal se passer et quelques scénarios seulement dans lesquels cela se passerait bien.

«Je suis probablement le plus nerveux donc je pense que l'un de nous aurait besoin de se calme et ça ne sera pas moi», plaisanta Derek.

Stiles le comprenait. Il le faisait vraiment. S'il était Derek, il serait aussi nerveux.

Mais c'était le père de Stiles.

A qui il devait mentir pour la première fois depuis des années même s'il lui mentait par omission depuis des semaines maintenant, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment.

Il allait regarder son père dans les yeux et prétendre qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

Stiles ignora consciencieusement la partie de son cœur qui lui disait qu'il avait peut-être plus de sentiments à présent que quand ils avaient commencé parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

C'était une fausse relation.

Derek n'était pas intéressé par lui.

Sauf qu'il semblait vraiment sur le point d'embrasser Stiles plus tôt. Donc en résumé, Stiles était incroyablement confus et il devait, d'une quelconque manière, réussir à mentir de façon convaincante.

Ca n'allait pas du tout être un problème.

"Trop tard," répondit-il finalement à Derek. "Nous y sommes."

Il fit un geste vers la maison d'enfance et il remarqua la voiture de Melissa dans l'allée du garage, donc au moins son père avait choisi un soir où elle ne travaillait pas, ce qui permettrait qu'elle soit une présence neutre qui adoucirait sa colère.

Stiles frissonnait d'agonie alors qu'il sortait de la voiture.

"Prêt ?" Demanda-t-il,  sa voix dégoulinant d'une fausse joie.

Derek roula des yeux et frappa à la porte.

Son père ouvrit la porte, portant encore son uniforme.

"Sérieusement ?" se plaignit Stiles, passant devant son père et tirant Derek avec lui.

Il était incroyablement reconnaissant que la sécurité de Derek ait accepté de rester à l'extérieur au lieu de les accompagner à l'intérieur où il y aurait eu de fortes chances pour que les armes aient déjà été dégainées à cause de la façon dont son père agissait.

"Je viens juste de sortir du travail et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer," expliqua son père, mais Stiles soupçonnait que ce n'est pas la vérité.

Il entra dans la salle à manger où Melissa mettait la nourriture sur la table.

"Hé, Mel," la salua-t-il et il alla immédiatement l'embrasser.

"Ça fait trop longtemps." Elle déposa le dernier plat sur la table et se tourna vers Stiles. Elle le serra fort avant de le relâcher.

"Et vous devez être Derek," dit-elle et elle l'étreignit également.

Derek hésita un instant avant de lui rendre son étreinte et de se détacher en souriant.

Il pouvait dire que Melissa les avait, tout les deux, aidé à se détendre mais à la seconde où le père de Stiles passa le pas de la porte, la tension qui avait disparu revint immédiatement.

Ils s'étaient tous assis pour manger et personne ne dit rien pendant de très longues et très gênantes minutes.

Stiles regarda Derek qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil ; il essaya de lui envoyer un sourire encourageant, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela ait fonctionné, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir être encourageant en ce moment.

Le shérif avait à peine touché à sa nourriture alors il fixait attentivement Derek. "Était-ce votre intention de quitter Stiles pour qu'il soit assailli par la foule la nuit dernière ? Parce que pour être parfaitement honnête, ça ne me donne pas une très haute image de vous."

Stiles voulait se couvrir le visage avec sa paume ; il n'arrivait pas à croire son père.

De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi son père lui questionnait à ce propos et plus important encore, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Derek allait réagir.

* * *

Derek se trouvait complètement et totalement  à court de mots.

Il avait été capable d'entendre une partie de la conversation de Stiles avec de son père plus tôt, et ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Mais c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de venir si rapidement. Sa mère n'avait pas été très heureuse qu'il annule son dîner mensuel avec des vétérans, mais elle avait compris et, avait envoyé Laura et Cora à sa place.

Derek n'était pas sûr vraiment de pourquoi il avait été si nerveux. Il mit ça sur le fait qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était redevable à Stiles après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ca n'avait pas aidé que Stiles soit tout aussi nerveux parce que ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter la nervosité de Derek. 

Et maintenant, le père de Stiles l'interrogeait. Il imaginait bien que le père de Stiles n'allait pas être très heureux de tout ça, mais là c'était une toute autre histoire.

Derek était presque sûr que des perles de sueurs se formaient sur son front, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur ça en les essuyant.

"Ce n'était pas sa faute," se précipita d'expliquer Stiles.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," le coupa le Shérif. "J'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et ce qui a mal tourné. Vu qu'il est habitué à avoir des gardes du corps, ça n'aurait pas du arriver."

Derek ne fut pas capable de se retenir de grimacer, surtout parce qu'il pensait que ce que le père de Stiles disait était vrai.

Il aurait dû s'assurer que Stiles soit tout le temps protégé et honnêtement cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Derek refusait ne serait-ce que d'envisager ce qui aurait pu arriver dans cette foule et dont tout aurait été encore totalement de sa faute.

Le père de Stiles avait raison d'être contrarié.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," dit finalement Derek, "je vous promets que nous avons pris des précautions pour ne pas que quelque chose comme ça se produise à nouveau, jamais. La sécurité de votre fils est de la plus haute importance pour moi."

Derek regarda Stiles et tenta de déterminer s'il pouvait voir à quel point il était sincère. Tout cette situation était peut être fausse, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Derek ne se souciait pas de Stiles en tant qu'individu.

En fait, il commençait à penser qu'ils étaient peut-être même amis. Et dans le cœur de Derek, il savait qu'il y avait peut-être même plus entre eux.

Autre que l'incroyablement bizarre fausse relation qu'ils partageaient, évidemment.

Il tourna son regard vers le shérif et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, malgré le fait qu'il ne le voulait absolument pas. Sa mère lui avait toujours inculqué que pour pousser les gens à vous croire, il fallait être prêt à les laisser regarder dans vos yeux et voir votre vulnérabilité.

Le shérif soutint son regard pendant un moment, puis il hocha légèrement la tête.

Au son des soupirs de soulagement de Stiles et Melissa, il était évident qu'il venait de passer une sorte de test.

"Bon, alors nous pouvons manger maintenant," proclama Stiles et il commença immédiatement à manger.

Derek roula des yeux tendrement en regardant Stiles, et il attrapa le père de Stiles en train de le regarder avant qu'il ne se retourne son attention sur sa nourriture.

Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais il ne supposait que s'ils essaient de faire croire à leur fausse relation, il allait probablement avoir besoin d'améliorer ses capacités en flirt.

Ca ne devrait pas être non plus un problème pour lui ; les chamailleries naturelles entre lui et Stiles n'étaient pas très loin de ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme du flirt.

"Alors, Derek, que faites-vous dans la vie ?" Demanda gentiment Melissa, essayant de relancer la conversation, mais tout le monde cessa de manger pour la regarder.

«Être un prince est un boulot à plein temps, Mel. Avoir à s'allonger sur une méridienne et être nourri de raisin pendant des heures tout les jours," plaisanta Stiles et il donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras de Derek avec un clin d'œil.

Derek se vengea en envoyant un morceau de pain à Stiles.

Stiles rit et mangea le pain sans hésiter.

"Ignore-le," continua Melissa, "je voulais dire qu'est-ce que vous faites en tant que prince ? comment occupez-vous vos journées ? "

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Melissa l'interrompit: «Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot sortir de ta bouche."

Derek répondit, bien conscient qu'il devait faire attention à sa réponse, "Eh bien, chaque jour est différent, mais je passe beaucoup de temps à vérifier la manière dont les nouvelles lois sont mises en place et comment les gens y réagissent. La semaine dernière, je me suis rendu un nouvel hôpital dans le nord qui a mis en place une nouvelle façon d'agir concernant les interventions d'urgence et les soins de traumatologie qui fonctionne vraiment bien, donc c'était un bon moyen d'apprendre."

"Et vous savez beaucoup de choses sur le sujet ?" Demanda le père de Stiles. Il était moins combatif qu'auparavant, mais il était encore clairement suspicieux à propos de Derek et de ses intentions.

"Je le dois," commença Derek avant de s'arrêter pour terminer sa bouchée, "ma mère ne possède qu'une seule voix au sénat de sorte que toutes les lois sont des décisions du gouvernement. Je pense qu'il est extrêmement important de veiller à ce que les politiciens ne dépassent pas leurs prérogatives et que les programmes mis en place restent efficaces."

Le shérif hocha la tête en accord, mais il avait une autre question. "Alors, que pensez-vous de la dernière offensive de votre maman concernant la réforme de la sécurité?"

Derek regarda rapidement à Stiles, mais il avait l'air aussi nerveux que Derek l'était.

"Je pense que c'est nécessaire, monsieur. Je ne sais pas si l'un des partis a présenté une solution complète, mais je pense qu'il est important de mettre en place de nouveaux contrôles en ce qui concerne notre sécurité intérieure comme les forces de police, ainsi que de meilleures considérations pour nos politiques étrangères."

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?" Le pressa le Shérif.

"John," dit Melissa, posant une main douce sur son bras.

"C'est le prince de notre pays, je pense qu'il devrait avoir une opinion sur ces choses."

"Je suis d'accord," déclara Derek. "Je fonde mon opinion sur les recherches que je fais. Je m'assure de parler avec les personnes qui ont activement à faire avec ces questions au lieu de simplement m'appuyer sur les déclarations des autres. "

"C'est intelligent. Quelle est votre opinion sur le projet de loi qui va être présenté devant le Sénat ?"

"Je me plais à penser que ça va passer. Je veux évidemment que le mariage homosexuel soit légalisé après le traumatisme de ces dernières années. Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui sont encore réticents à l'idée, mais il me semble indéniable à présent que tout le monde mérite une égalité de droit."

Cela ressemblait peut être un peu à un interrogatoire, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Derek. Il avait passé des années à apprendre sur ce genre de choses et à se forger des opinions sur tout ça de sorte qu'il est naturel pour lui d'aimer être dans des conversations intelligentes sur ces sujets.

Lui et le shérif parvinrent à se perdre dans une profonde conversation sur ces problèmes, le Shérif introduisant quelques points intéressants auxquels Derek n'avait jamais pensé auparavant.

Ils se perdirent suffisamment dans cette conversation pour qu'il ne remarque même pas le temps qu'ils passèrent à débattre jusqu'à ce que Melissa se met à tousser avec insistance quand elle apporta le dessert dans la pièce.

Derek rougit et jeta un regard à Stiles, qui riait légèrement.

"Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi mon fils vous aime tellement," dit le Shérif, "quiconque est capable de se disputer aussi bien gagne des points auprès de moi et de lui."

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Stiles de rougir alors que Derek levait un sourcil pour le  taquiner.

"Arrête, papa," dit Stiles avant que quiconque n'ait pu ajouter un autre mot. "Allons dehors avant que tu ne puisse me gêner davantage."

"Mais et le dessert ?" Pleurnicha le Shérif alors que Stiles essayait de le tirer hors de la pièce.

La porte se referma derrière eux et Derek se retrouva seul avec Melissa.

"Alors, je me dois demander comment vous et Stiles vous-êtes vous rencontré ? Je sais qu'ils disent ça s'est fait par l'intermédiaire de Lydia, mais je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne vous aurait jamais présenter Stiles  volontairement," plaisanta Melissa.

Derek s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler et tenta de trouver la meilleure façon de répondre.

"Eh bien, euh, nous nous sommes en fait rencontré en boîte de nuit," dit Derek, décidant qu'être honnête, ou du moins en partie, était la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation.

Melissa rit. "Y a rien de mal à ça et c'est beaucoup plus réaliste. Je ne croyais pas vraiment à toute cette histoire de 'vous vous êtes rencontré grâce à un ami d'ami et ca a été le coup de foudre'."

Derek passa maladroitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "C'est vrai, mais Stiles a juste une force qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer. Il est passionné et amusant, et il en a rien à foutre du fait que je suis le prince. Ca n'a peut-être pas été le coup de foudre, mais il a instantanément été la personne la plus rafraîchissante que j'avais jamais rencontré."

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était devenu si passionné, mais tout était vrai. Stiles était probablement la personne la plus unique que Derek a jamais rencontré, et de la meilleure façon possible.

Melissa rayonnait aussi ; ses yeux brillants légèrement.

"C'est bon. Voilà exactement comment on devrait se sentir à propos de la personne avec qui on est. Imagine-toi dans quelques années, tu diras exactement la même chose mais à Stiles en échangeant vos vœux lors de votre mariage."

Derek se laissa y penser pendant une demi-seconde avant d'enfermer fermement cette idée dans un coin de son cerveau.

Ce n'était pas réel. Lui et Stiles n'étaient pas quelque chose de réel. Ils seront peut-être amis après tout ça, mais les chances qu'ils deviennent quelque chose de plus étaient incroyablement minces.

Peu importe qu'il semblait le contraire parfois.

"Peut-être," répond-il finalement, même s'il savait que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais.

Malgré combien il commençait à vouloir que ça arrive.

* * *

"Vraiment papa ?" Gémit Stiles après les avoir traîner sur le porche à l'arrière de la maison.

"Quoi ? Je suppose que ton petit ami sait que tu l'aimes ?" Dit son père alors qu'il dévisageait Stiles.

Si Stiles n'avait pas passé des années à voir ce regard, il aurait évidemment craquer, mais heureusement, il s'était perfectionné dans l'art de mentir à son père.

Eh bien, peut-être pas heureusement, mais au moins, à l'heure actuelle, c'était bien pratique.

"C'est assez nouveau pour que je, eh bien, je n'ai- Laisse-moi faire semblant, pendant un instant, de ne pas être un énorme nerd, s'il te plaît ?"

Son père rit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

"Bien sûr, mon fils."

Ils fixèrent tous deux le ciel étoilé pendant un moment, perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

"Je dois te demander quelque chose," demanda son père.

"Ouais ?"

«L'hôpital a appelé et a dit qu'une grande partie des factures restantes avait été payé."

Stiles se figea. Il n'avait pas réalisé que son père allait remarquer ça.

"Ce n'est pas une question," répondit finalement Stiles.

"Non, je suppose que ce n'en était pas une. Tu sais que tu n'avais pas à faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé cet argent, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sente obliger de faire quelque chose que vous ne veux pas juste pour t'occuper des factures de mes soins médicaux."

"Tu es mon père, évidemment que je vais prendre soin de toi si je le peux, mais ne t'inquiéte pas à propos de ça. Je te promets que l'argent vient avec très peu de conditions," plaisanta Stiles.

"Stiles, ça ne devrait venir avec aucune condition."

"Papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça," insista Stiles.

Il se tourna pour rencontrer le regard de son père et tenta de mettre autant de confiance qu'il pouvait dans son regard.

Son père ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose donc Stiles pensa à la première chose qu'il put pour changer de sujet de conversation parce que plus son père réfléchissait à ce sujet, plus il y avait de chance qu'il découvre la vérité et Stiles ne pouvait pas gérer d'être une telle déception.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû être si dur avec lui tout à l'heure, tu sais ?"

Il allait laisser passer, car ils semblaient avoir dépassé ça tout à l'heure, mais quelque chose à propos de Stiles lui disait de ne pas l'ignorer. C'était peut-être seulement son excuse pour changer de sujet, mais il ressentait le besoin de dire quelque chose aussi.

"Je me suis enfui ce soir-là. Ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute," conclut Stiles.

"D'accord, je suis désolé. C'est mon travail pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien."

"Je vais bien."

Le shérif se tourna de telle sorte à faire totalement face à Stiles. "Je veux que tu ailles plus que bien. Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ?"

"Oui," répondit  sans hésitation Stiles, car au moins ça, c'était vrai.

Lui et Derek s'étaient peut-être battus non-stop au début, mais maintenant, les moments comme la bataille de farine ce matin, étaient les instants les plus amusant que Stiles avait depuis des années.

Ce n'était pas amusant de la même manière qu' avec Scott ou Danny ou Lydia aussi. C'était différent, et, ouais, ça le rendait heureux.

"C'est bien," répondit son père. "Est-ce que toi et Derek allez être les prochains Scott et Allison ? Je sais que ça ne dérangerait pas Mel de planifier un autre mariage."

"Peut-être," dit doucement Stiles.

Il commençait à penser que si lui et Derek étaient vraiment ensemble, ils auraient une chance de partager une romance de conte de fée.

"Vous n'êtes peut-être le couple le plus conventionnel qui existe, mais il est clair que vous vous souciez l'un de l'autre. Je suis heureux tant que tu es heureux, même si cela signifie que ta vie va devienir incroyablement plus compliquée à partir de maintenant, " termina le Shérif avec une tape sur l'épaule de Stiles.

Et n'était-ce pas la vérité.

Pour tellement de raisons.

Il n'allait jamais ne pas être relié à Derek à partir de maintenant. Il aurait toujours sur son CV 'Etre sorti avec un prince'. Il allait devoir être plus prudent sur certaines choses et devoir accepter d'avoir un garde de corps pour le moment au moins.

Mais rien de tout ça lui faisait penser qu'il ne serait pas heureux de passer sa vie avec Derek.

Et c'est exactement à cause de ça que Stiles savait qu'il était trop profondément investi dans cette relation, mais l'échappatoire se trouvait à des kilomètres de lui et il conduisait sans arrêter dans le sens inverse.

Il était bien conscient qu'il continuait sur cette voie jusqu'à ce que tout se finisse dans un accident.

Stiles espérait seulement qu'il lui resterait quelque chose à récupérer dans les décombres de cette relation.

 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Je m'occupe juste de ms affaires

* * *

**Titre :** well it goes like this

 **Auteur :** maybehonestly

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

* * *

_Malheureusement mes chers lecteurs, #Sterek est bel et bien resté à l'écart des projecteurs ces derniers jours. Nous n'avons pas été capable d'apercevoir ni Stiles ni Derek.  Cela a mené notre imagination (d'accord, nos fantasmes) à espérer qu'ils se planquaient quelque part dans un lit ensemble, mais pour l'instant, tout ça reste un mystère. Cependant, nous avons appris de nouveaux ragots croustillants. Apparemment, il y a quelques jours, le Prince est allé dîner dans la maison d'enfance de Stiles pour qu'il puisse y rencontrer son père. Si ce n'est pas un signe que les choses se  passent bien, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est ! (Est-ce trop tôt pour rêver de mariage ? Nous avons peut-être déjà commencé un page Pinterest consacrée à ce #sterekwedding)._

Stiles allait devenir fou.

Il était déjà peut-être fou, pour être honnête.

Il avait l'impression de l'être, du moins.

Il était enfermé dans son appartement depuis quatre jours maintenant, sans aucun contact avec personne - du moins, pas en personne - puisque Scott était en voyage d'affaires et que Lydia prétendait être trop occupée. Même Danny avait trop de choses à faire pour lui rendre visite alors qu'il était dans le besoin.

D'accord, il était peut-être un peu trop dramatique, mais ça craignait.

Il avait travaillé beaucoup plus sur son comic que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginé et son cerveau avait besoin d'une pause avant qu'il ne continue.

Il avait déjà entièrement regardé la première saison de Avatar : le maître de l'air et alors qu'il était sur le point d'enchainer avec la suite, il ne voulait que sortir de son appartement.

Le deuxième jour de son emprisonnement forcé, il avait essayé de prétendre qu'il n'avait plus de nourriture et donc qu'il devrait au moins être capable d'aller au supermarché, mais au lieu d'accepter, Lydia avait envoyé Boyd chez lui avec des sacs de courses, beaucoup trop sain pour être quelque chose que Stiles voulait vraiment.

Il aurait dû savoir que quand Lydia décidait que tu devais rester hors des radars, il n’y avait aucun moyen que tu puisses y échapper.

Stiles contemplait son téléphone, le regard plein d’envie mais personne ne répondait.

Il était presque sûr que Lydia avait réussi, d’une quelconque manière, à ce qu’ils soient tous d’accord avec cette situation. Il se serait attendu à mieux de la part de ses amis, mais c’était tout à fait possible qu’elle ait trouvé un moyen de les convaincre.

Apparemment, ils prenaient tous beaucoup de plaisir à sa souffrance.

Mais il y avait une autre personne qui devait probablement être aussi malheureux de cette situation.

Stiles saisit son téléphone et envoya un message avant qu’il ne change d’avis. A présent, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’analyser tout ce qu’il faisait et qui était relatif à Derek.

_Dereeeekkkk, aide-moi, je vais mourir._

Il reçut une réponse, moins d’une minute plus tard.

**C’est dommage.**

Stiles sourit alors qu’il se laissait retomber sur le canapé pour taper sa réponse.

_Tu dois me sauver._

**De quoi ? De l’ennui ?**

_Exactement._

Stiles attendit quelques minutes, mais il n’obtint aucune réponse et ça ne passait pas. S’il devait être malheureux, alors il prendrait Derek avec lui.

_Dereeeekkkk._

_Der-bear ?_

_Derek, mon amour ?_

_S’il te plaît ?_

_DEREK ?_

_Son Altesse Royale Derek !_

Il continua d’envoyer des messages à Derek jusqu’à ce qu’il reçoive une réponse.

**Quoi.**

_Salut._

**Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

D’une certaine manière, Stiles savait que même s’il semblait énervé dans son message, Derek ne l’était pas vraiment. S’il avait vraiment été en colère contre Stiles, il aurait simplement éteint son téléphone et n’aurait pas répondu.

_Je t’ai dit que j’avais besoin d’être ~~diverti~~ sauvé._

**Lydia pense que nous avons encore besoin d’un autre jour, loin du feu des projecteurs pour que les choses se tassent encore un peu et elle a probablement raison.**

_Pssh._

**Je ne veux pas être celui qui te fera du mal, pas après avoir rencontré ton père.**

Stiles aurait aimé que le fait que Derek accepte leur confinement forcé pour le protéger ne fasse pas accélérer son cœur.

Il savait que c’était principalement par peur de son père, mais il y avait quand même une partie juste pour Stiles.

_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que je sorte de cet appartement._

Stiles ne reçut pas de réponse pendant plusieurs minutes et il fixa tristement sa télévision, sachant qu’il allait passer les deux prochains jours à regarder la télévision en continu.

Il allait commencer le prochain épisode quand Derek lui répondit enfin.

**Boyd peut passer te chercher et tu peux venir pour la soirée jeu de société en famille.**

Il fallut une minute à Stiles pour traiter l’information.

Parce que Derek suggérait sérieusement que Stiles vienne chez lui, c’est-à-dire au palais, pour jouer à des jeux avec la famille royale et ça semble être une chose assez commune pour qu’il appelle ça une soirée jeu de société en famille.

Ca semblait juste si normal si on supprimait le fait qu’ils faisaient partie de la famille royale.

_Attends, sérieusement ?_

**Ouais.**

Et c’était clair que ce serait tout ce qu’il obtiendrait de Derek sur la question.

Stiles prétendit débattre avec lui-même pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais il savait que sa curiosité allait l’emporter. Découvrir en quoi consistait une soirée jeu de société pour la famille royale était tout simplement trop tentant.

_D’accord._

**Il sera là dans vingt minutes.**

Il passa tout le trajet avec Boyd à essayer de le harceler pour obtenir des informations sur ce à quoi ressemblait une soirée jeu avec les Hales, mais Boyd ne laissa rien échapper.

Boyd le conduisit à travers les différentes salles du palais et Stiles ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder chaque petit détail.

Il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention les quelques autres fois où il avait été là, s’inquiétant toujours au sujet d’autre chose, mais maintenant il cherchait tout ce qui s’apparentait à Derek Hale.

Il avait des idées préconçues sur Derek et la royauté, et même si certaines s’étaient révélées vraies, la plupart d’entre elles étaient en vrai totalement fausses.

Boyd lui indiqua une pièce et Stiles entra prudemment ; il s’était à moitié attendu à entendre l’annonce : « M. Stiles Stilinski, ici pour voir son Altesse Royale. »

Cependant, il était dans une salle de jeu, pas très différente de la salle de jeu dans sa propre maison ; et Derek, ses sœurs et sa mère portaient tous des vêtements décontractés et des survêtements, assis autour d’une table en train de jouer aux cartes.

« Euh ? Salut ? » Dit Stiles alors qu’aucun d’eux ne semblaient avoir remarqué son entrée.

« Bonsoir, » le salua Talia avec un sourire. Elle quitta sa place sur le canapé et se dirigea vers Stiles pour l’accueillir. Elle le mena vers le canapé et lui fit signe de s’asseoir. « Nous nous en tenons normalement aux jeux de cartes, mais nous serions heureux de varier les jeux ce soir avec vous ici. »

Stiles fixa le jeu et, il était clair d’après l’organisation du jeu qu’ils jouaient à un jeu pour quatre personnes et il se sentit tout à coup encore plus pas à sa place qu’avant.

Fondamentalement, il s’était imposé dans la soirée de Derek avec sa famille juste parce qu’il s’ennuyait, et maintenant, ils allaient devoir changer ce qu’ils faisaient simplement pour s’adapter à lui.

« Je peux juste m’asseoir et regarder. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre soirée. »

« Sottises. Nous sommes heureux de t’avoir ici, » insista Talia.

« Nous pouvons simplement alterner les joueurs. C’est ce que nous faisons quand mon fiancé ne travaille pas à sauver le monder et qu’il vient pour une fois, » dit Laura en rigolant, « J’allais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger de toute façon. »

Elle se leva et Stiles se glissa à sa place sur le sol en face de Derek. Il leva les yeux vers Derek qui roulait des yeux devant les singeries de sa famille et Stiles se sentit tout de suite plus à l’aise.

« Hé, » dit doucement Derek.

Stiles lui sourit en retour, commençant enfin à se relaxer après des jours de tension.

Et juste comme ça, il se lança dans la soirée de jeu de la famille Hale. Ils commencèrent une nouvelle partie de Kem’s et, lui et Derek trouvèrent un signal.

Stiles était compétitif, c’était le moins qu’on puisse dire, mais peu importe combien il essayait il n’arrivait pas à trouver le signal de Cora et Talia, ou même à voir quand Derek faisait le leur apparemment.

Ce n’était même plus drôle vu la façon dont ils perdaient.

Cora distribua la main suivante et Stiles récupéra son quatrième dix.

Il essaya subtilement de faire une première fois leur signal, mais un autre tour passa et il ne le remarqua pas.

Stiles abandonna l’idée d’essayer de regarder Cora et Talia, et il fixa simplement Derek, mais quand Derek rencontra son regard et malgré le regard insistant de Stiles, Derek haussa simplement les épaules de confusion.

Il pouvait voir Cora qui le regardait du coin de l’œil et il était presque sûr qu’elle savait qu’il avait un Kem’s mais ne voulait pas le bloquer juste pour le frustrer.

Stiles abandonna toute la subtilité qu’il aurait pu avoir et, tira sur son oreille et passa sa main dans ses cheveux de façon exagérée.

« Sérieusement ? » s’exclama-t-il quand Derek ne réagit pas.

Stiles brandit ses cartes dans les airs et les yeux de Derek s’élargirent alors qu’il comprenait enfin.

« Oh ! » Derek ouvrit la bouche pour continuer.

Mais Cora le coupa. « Contre Kem’s. »

« Oh allez ! » Hurla Stiles, jetant ses cartes.

Elle lui sourit et il ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu.

« Désolé, » s’excusa sincèrement Derek.

Stiles haussa les épaules ; ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance, c’était juste un jeu après tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s’empêcher d’être un tel compétiteur.

« D’accord, nous avons besoin de jouer à quelque chose d’autre. Vous bottez le cul comme ça n’est même plus amusant, » se plaignit Cora.

Ils finirent par changer les équipes, Cora et Stiles d’un côté et, Laura et Derek de l’autre, pour jouer à l’euchre.

Ca leur prit quelques tours mais bien assez tôt, lui et Cora massacrèrent complètement l’autre équipe, même quand Derek se retira un moment et que Talia prit sa place pour quelques tours.

Il pouvait simplement jeter un coup d’œil à Cora et savoir d’une quelconque manière quelle carte appeler comme atout.

Ils réussirent même à créer un high-five complexe pour fêter leurs victoires.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé Laura, c’est ton jeu normalement ? » La taquina Cora.

Stiles ne put s’empêcher de rentrer dans cette petite chamailleries, pas quand il vivait pour ce genre de plaisanteries. « Talia, je parie que vous auriez aimé que je ne participe pas ou appréciez-vous de vous faire botter le cul par un roturier ? »

Stiles pâlit au moment même où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche et qu’il se rendait compte de ce qu’il venait de dire.

Elle pouvait totalement le mettre en prison pour insolence envers la reine par exemple. Ca pourrait arriver.

« Excusez-vous, » dit rudement Talia. Une expression sérieuse peinte sur le visage.

Il était sûr que c’était comme ça qu’il allait mourir.

« Je suis- euh- je ne voulais- désolé, » bégaya Stiles, gardant les yeux rivés au sol, du moins jusqu’à ce que Cora craque et commence à rire.

Il regarda Talia et il devint évident qu’elle jouait seulement avec lui alors qu’elle souriait, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Laura tomba même par terre, en se tenant le ventre, tellement elle riait fort.

Stiles ne put s’empêcher de regarder Derek. Ils échangèrent un bref regard. La réaction de Derek était la seule qui importait pour Stiles à l’heure actuelle.

Il n’arrivait pas totalement à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait quand il regardait Derek, mais c’était surtout qu’ils étaient dans la même situation, qu’ils se soutenaient mutuellement et aussi qu’ils étaient les seuls qui importaient.

Stiles était presque sûr que son cœur vibrait vu la sensation de bien-être qu’il ressentait.

_

La soirée jeu avait toujours été le moyen préféré de Derek pour passer du temps avec sa famille.

Il adorait pouvoir passer du temps avec eux sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait à subir la pression d'être quelqu'un qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Et il ne s'était jamais autant amusé avec eux que ce soir.

Quand Stiles était là.

Stiles était comme une force gravitationnelle que Derek semblait vouloir garder autour de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû l'inviter à leur soirée jeu mais quelque chose avait fait que Derek l'avait voulu ici et maintenant, il savait que c'était le bon choix.

Ca lui prit un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi.

C'est seulement après Stiles ait ouvertement taquiné Talia que Derek comprit.

Stiles ne se souciait pas du fait qu'ils faisaient partie de la famille royale et il ne les avait jamais traité différemment à cause de ça.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai car il s'était beaucoup moqué de Derek à cause de ça, mais il n'avait jamais considéré ça comme quelque chose de spécial, comme quelque chose d'admirable. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi Derek était habitué, mais ça le faisait sentir encore mieux dans sa propre peau.

Avec Stiles partageant leur soirée de jeu familiale, Derek ne pensa pas à la façon il aimerait que ce soit toujours comme ça, comme une simple famille normale, au lieu de ça, il en profita encore plus.

Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de jeter de fréquents regards en direction de Stiles, surtout pas quand la plupart du temps, Stiles le regardait aussi. Mais Derek savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus que des regards furtifs, pas quand sa mère et ses sœurs pouvaient facilement voir ce que Laura appelait sans doute son 'regard énamouré' pour Stiles.

Ce n'était pas comme avec le père de Stiles quand ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il semblait amoureux de Stiles parce que c'était censé être comme ça.

Avec sa famille, ils étaient supposé n'être que des connaissances, des amis au mieux.

Mais Derek savait qu'il avait déjà dépassé ce stade pour sa part.

Il regarda Talia et Laura essayer de battre Cora et Stiles lors d'une dernière partie, et il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il puisse avoir ça pour toujours.

Il voulait Stiles et la normalité qu'il apportait tout en réussissant à être la personne la moins prévisible et normale que Derek ait jamais rencontré.

Cora applaudit quand elle et Stiles gagnèrent le match.

"Une autre ?" Demanda Cora, taquine.

"Je m'en vais avant de me sentir encore plus en-dessous de mes capacités," plaisanta Laura et elle se leva pour s'étirer. "Merde, il est tard."

Et il l'était. Ils avaient joué pendant des heures, bien plus longtemps qu'ils le faisaient habituellement.

"Der ?" L'appela Cora.

Talia répondit avant que Derek n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. "Désolée chérie, mais je dois aller me coucher."

"Très bien." Cora roula des yeux.

"En vitesse ?" Proposa Stiles alors qu'il battait le jeu de cartes.

"C'est fini, Stilinski," railla Cora.

Les deux étaient tellement distraits qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas quand Talia accrocha son bras à celui de Derek.

"Marche avec moi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Derek hocha la tête. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'ait pas été aussi subtil qu'il l'avait espéré avec Stiles, mais là encore, le laisser venir à une soirée jeu n'était déjà pas très subtil.

Alors qu'ils marchaient lentement dans le couloir, Talia s'assura qu'ils étaient à bonne distance de la salle avant qu'elle ne commence à parler :"Alors, les choses se passent bien ?"

"Ouais, on s'entend bien maintenant. On ne se saute plus à la gorge ou autre maintenant." Derek savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question de sa mère, mais il n'allait pas y répondre à moins qu'elle ne l'y force.

"Non, je ne crois pas. Pas quand tu l'invite à une soirée en famille," souligna Talia.

Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire alors il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et il laissa Talia amener la conversation où elle voulait.

"Et bien, Stiles est sans aucun doute un garçon intéressant."

"Il a quelque chose," répondit Dderek avec mélancolie avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il espérait pouvoir faire passer ça comme quelque chose de sarcastique, faisant semblant de se moquer même, mais quand sa mère s'arrêta pour le regarder, il sut que c'était peine perdue.

"Derek, je-", commença Talia mais elle sembla changer d'avis et dit quelque chose d'autre. "Je ne me suis pas toujours bien agi avec toi, je le sais."

Elle leva la main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre.

"Tout ce que je veux est que tu sois heureux, mais ça veut dire que tu dois parfois être un peu égoïste et te faire passer en premier, que ce soit avec Stiles ou pour te protéger afin que tu ne finisse pas blessé. Fais simplement attention. Je ne veux pas que tu ais le cœur brisé parce que tu pense que tu le dois, pas pour moi."

Derek avait toujours été conscient que sa mère l'aimait, mais parfois, elle semblait d'abord être la Reine et ensuite sa mère, mais alors elle faisait ou disait des choses comme ça, et il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il dise. Elle pouvait clairement dire que ses sentiments pour Stiles ne pouvait pas être plus différents que quand les choses avaient commencé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait mettre fin à ça juste pour protéger son cœur.

Tout ça étaient entré en jeu quand ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Derek avait besoin d'une d'un copain dévoué et Stiles avait besoin d'argent.

Derek n'allait pas ruiner ça pour Stiles juste parce qu'il développait peut-être quelques sentiments.

"D'accord," choisit finalement de dire Derek. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Mais maintenant, lui et sa mère savaient qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour elle.

Il était dedans jusqu'à ce que le contrat se termine et il gérerait son cœur après, mais maintenant, il se concentrerait sur le fait qu'il allait passer le plus de temps avec Stiles tout en ignorant la vérité sur leur fausse relation.

L'ignorance apportait la félicité après tout. N'est-ce pas ?

 

 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Ne me mens pas

* * *

**Titre :** well it goes like this

 **Auteur :** maybehonestly

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

* * *

_Après avoir été un peu inquiet que les choses se soient refroidies entre notre prince préféré et son amant (#sterek), il semblerait que toutes nos craintes étaient vaines ! Nous venons tout juste d’apprendre en exclusivité que Derek et Stiles sont en chemin pour un lieu isolé pour une escapade romantique à l’instant même où nous parlons. Ca semble parfait et nous sommes incroyablement jaloux de ne pas y être. (Et de ne pas savoir où c’est). Donc, gardez vos yeux bien ouverts et vos téléphones prêts, nous ne voudrions manquer cela pour rien au monde. (Cependant, si personne ne voit rien, ce n’est pas grave parce que l’heureux couple sera présent au gala de la Reine demain)._

Derek se sentait tout à fait à l’aise alors qu’il conduisait sur une route de campagne avec Stiles sur le siège à côté de lui.

Avant d’en arriver là, ils avaient vécu une heure de pur stress pendant laquelle ils avaient fait en sorte d’être vus en train de quitter la ville ensemble, mais ils avaient ensuite dû échapper aux paparazzis afin de pouvoir vraiment profiter de leur nuit loin de chez eux.

Derek était vraiment étonné qu’ils aient réussi à s’en sortir.

Ca avait été après une autre sortie pendant laquelle ils avaient été observés tout du long que Derek avait remarqué que toute l’attention était centrée sur Stiles. Et ce n’était pas comme si Stiles pouvait disparaître non plus. S’il était vu tout simplement, cela mènerait à des hordes de gens qui essaieraient d’obtenir une photo de lui et de le suivre.

C’est pourquoi, Derek avait suggéré qu’ils s’échappent pour une nuit et Stiles avait immédiatement été d’accord.

Convaincre sa mère et Lydia avait été une autre histoire. D’autant plus que l’intérêt pour eux d’aller dans ces lieux était d’être vu ensemble. Mais une fois qu’elles virent à quel point Derek et Stiles voulaient  partir (bien que pour des raisons très différentes selon l’opinion de Derek., elles ne pouvaient plus dire non. Elles avaient convenu que tout deux méritaient une petite pause loin de tout et la seule façon qu’ils avaient pour le faire était de s’enfuir pour une nuit.

Boyd et Erica étaient derrière eux, à une distance raisonnable, mais c’était incroyablement rafraîchissant d’être simplement capable de conduire et de profiter de la campagne avec Stiles.

Ils avaient été silencieux jusqu'à présent, mais Derek ressentait le besoin de briser le silence simplement  pour que Stiles ne soit pas surpris que Derek soit légèrement émotif à propos de rentrer.

"Je ne suis pas allé au chalet depuis un moment."

"Ouais?" Demanda Stiles.

Derek pouvait sentir son regard sur lui, mais il gardait les yeux sur la route.

«Ca ne me semblait pas juste d’y retourner quand ça avait été quelque chose que je faisais toujours avec mon père. »

Derek savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d’en dire plus. Stiles ne se souciait peut-être pas de la famille royale, mais absolument personne n’avait manqué la nouvelle de la mort de son père quand cela était arrivé.

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il posa une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de Derek.

"Je n'ai jamais remangé de s'mores depuis que ma mère est morte", partagea finalement Stiles. «Elle les adorait et je ne pouvais jamais me résoudre à en manger un, et j’évitais tous les endroits où ils étaient susceptibles d'en avoir. »

«Nous pouvons en manger ce soir, si tu veux», proposa Derek, laissant ainsi Stiles savoir qu’il était là s’il le voulait, sans pour autant le bousculer. "Ou pas, nous pouvons aussi éviter les feux de camp si tu veux »

« Non, au contraire, j'aimerais ça, » déclara tranquillement Stiles.

Quand Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil, Stiles était en train de regarder ses genoux, mais il leva soudainement les yeux et il sourit quand son regard croisa celui de Derek.

Ils restèrent silencieux les cinq minutes suivantes jusqu'à leur arrivée devant le chalet.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire. « T’appelle ça un chalet.»

"Euh, ouais, comment tu appellerais ça ?" Lui demanda Derek alors qu'il sortait de la voiture et qu’il attrapait son sac.

Stiles fixa longuement le bâtiment. "Un manoir ? Un pavillon si je suis généreux. »

"Eh bien, nous sommes la famille royale, à quoi est-ce que tu t’attendais," le taquina Derek, affichant son meilleur sourire d’autosatisfaction.

Il obtint un doigt d’honneur et un roulement d’yeux en réponse.

Derek erra dans la maison et il ne put s'empêcher d'être frappé par une vague de nostalgie. Il n'était pas venu là depuis des années, et pourtant rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Sauf que maintenant, une main douce se posa sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Il avait longuement débattu avec lui-même sur le fait d’amener Stiles ici, mais maintenant il savait que ça avait été la bonne décision.

«Allez, nous devons y aller si nous voulons être rentré de notre randonnée à temps pour le coucher du soleil. »

« Quoi? »  Blêmi Stiles. « Mais c’est dans plusieurs heures ! Tu m’avais promis que ce serait une courte randonnée ! »

Derek haussa les épaules innocemment.

Stiles protestait peut-être, mais Derek savait qu’aucune de ses menaces n’étaient réelles.

Sauf celle qui consistait à forcer Derek à le porter s'il était trop fatigué.

Derek était certain qu'il allait faire adopter celle-là en tant que loi.

Dans l’ensemble, faire de la randonnée avec Stiles était amusant. Il parlait beaucoup mais pas trop et il montrait toujours des choses à Derek qu’il n’aurait même pas pensé à regarder.

Ils finirent leur randonnée par le lac où les deux garçons s’assirent en silence pendant un moment, profitant simplement de la nature et de la présence de l'autre.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas revenu depuis la mort de son père, il n’arrivait pas à être triste. Il était capable de se rappeler tous les grands moments qu’il avait vécu là, et aussi de chérir le fait qu'il pouvait avoir de nouveaux grands moments ici avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Stiles avait été une présence constante à ses côtés tout le temps.

Et maintenant qu’ils se trouvaient à plus de la moitié du chemin du retour, même Derek commençait à ressentir la brûlure de leur longue randonnée.

"Tu me dois tellement un massage après ça," décida Stiles, "et non pas un massage de bébé, mais plutôt un massage complet. Tu ne manquera rien."

"Rien ?" Le taquina Derek.

"Tais-toi," gémit Stiles alors qu'il rougissait fortement et qu’il poussait Derek. "Tu sais ce que je voulais dire."

«Oh, je le sais bien,» dit Derek tout en donnant à Stiles un coup d’œil suggestif.

Et la vérité était que ça ne le dérangerait absolument pas de faire un massage à Stiles ou même plus.

En fait, il voulait le faire.

Les choses avaient été différentes entre eux dernièrement et c’était comme si tout n'avait pas commencé parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble après s’être rencontré en boîte. L’alchimie entre eux était clairement là et maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de l'ignorer.

Eh bien, ça et les sentiments que Derek avait développé, mais qu’il ignorait résolument

Il savait que Stiles ne participait à ça que parce que Lydia l'avait forcé à le faire, et s'il décidait qu'il voulait un petit quelque chose en plus, Derek ne pourrait probablement pas le lui refuser.

Il allait prendre tout ce qu'il peut maintenant et il s'occuperait de son cœur brisé plus tard.

Et de penser à tout ce gâchis parce que Derek ne voulait pas être dans une relation et il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une situation où il pourrait être blessé comme ça à nouveau. Et pourtant, il était là.

«Eh bien, si tu me l’offre», le nargua en retour Stiles.

Derek roula des yeux, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants avant que Stiles ne déclare : «Okay, alors sois honnête avec moi. A quel point ce gala va-t-il être mauvais ? Parce que je l’imagine comme étant mon pire cauchemar. »

Ah oui, le gala annuel de sa mère, pour lequel elle et Lydia avaient convenu qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller sans Stiles à ses côtés.

Il avait essayé de faire en sorte qu’il n’ait pas besoin de venir parce qu'il y aurait beaucoup trop de paparazzi et beaucoup trop de fausseté, des conversations trop amicales et il avait dû le faire toute sa vie. De plus, tout l'événement était en grande pompe et il était sûr que Stiles allait se moquer de lui tout le temps.

D'un autre côté cependant, il serait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui rire de la façon ridicule dont tout le monde agissait.

«Tout ce que tu imaginais quand tu nous imaginais avant de nous connaître. C'est exactement ça,» déclara Derek.

« Alors ça devrait être drôle au moins ?" Demanda Stiles avec espoir.

«Probablement,» dit Derek, «mais il y aura aussi beaucoup de gens posant beaucoup de questions, des questions très personnelles. Saches juste que je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi; nous pourrons toujours nous échapper et prétendre que nous n’arrivons pas à garder nos mains loin l’un de l’autre ou quelque chose du genre. »

"Oh merci mon beau !"  Dit Stiles avec un clin d'œil. "Mais merci, vraiment, et je suis là pour toi aussi, tu sais."

"Je sais," répondit sincèrement Derek en regardant Stiles.

Il dût détourner les yeux avant de laisser échapper quelque chose qu'il regretterait vraiment plus tard.

Ou bien, peut-être qu’il ne le regretterait pas.

Il le regretterait seulement s’il s’avérait que Stiles ne ressentait pas la même chose.

- 

Stiles est complètement épuisé et il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de marcher à nouveau, mais il était aussi incroyablement heureux.

Il allait devenir fou à être prisonnier dans son appartement ou à avoir chacun de ses mouvement être épié quand il quittait son appartement, et c'était vraiment agréable de s’échapper un moment et de ne pas  avoir à s'inquiéter d'être observé.

Autant il ne voulait pas l'admettre, c’était aussi génial que Derek soit ici aussi, et il savait combien c’était important pour Derek de partager tout cela avec lui.

Stiles parlait rarement de sa mère alors il savait que partager quelque chose sur un parent qui n'était plus vivant, n’était pas quelque chose que quiconque ferait à la légère. Il était presque sûr que c’était un témoignage de  l'amitié qu'ils développaient, mais toutes les lignes étaient floues.

Tout était si compliqué.

Il n'était pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il ressentait ou de ce que ressentait Derek ou de ce qui allait se passer ou même, de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il avait toujours été le genre de gars qui avait une vision d’ensemble en toute situation, mais il ne pensait généralement pas aux conséquences et c'est ce qui lui causait des poblèmes aujourd'hui.

Agissez maintenant, inquiétez plus tard.

Il quitta sa chambre en survêtement et erra à travers la maison pour sortir dehors.

Il y avait assez de chambres pour que lui et Derek n'aient pas besoin d’en partager, mais Stiles avait quand même choisi la chambre à côté de celle de Derek et il avait le sentiment qu'il ne finirait pas là-bas de toute façon.

L'air frais faisait des merveilles pour éclaircir son esprit de tout souci persistant et il aperçu Derek en train d’allumer le gril.

« Pousse-toi, le prince. Tu es peut-être le meilleur cuisinier pour n'importe quel autre repas, mais je suis le maître de gril. »

« C’est vrai ? »

« Yep », confirma Stiles, appuyant sur le 'p'.

Il écarta Derek pour qu'il puisse commencer à faire cuire sur le gril, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Derek ne s’éloigna pas.

C'était incroyablement domestique, mais c’était aussi incroyablement agréable.

Ca lui rappelait quand sa mère était encore en vie et, qu’elle et son père parlaient pendant qu'elle faisait le dîner. Son père aidait toujours avec les petites choses et ils ne parlaient jamais de choses très importantes. Il s'agissait simplement de pouvoir passer du temps avec l’autre.

Ils parlèrent un peu avant que la nourriture soit prête. Ils étaient assis dans le patio qui surplombait le magnifique lac alors qu'ils mangeaient.

« Alors ? » Demanda Stiles après que Derek ait pris quelques bouchées.

«J'admets que c'est bon. Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur ou même, si c’est mieux que ce que j’aurais fait, mais c’est bon. »

Stiles roula des yeux et rencontra le regard moqueur de Derek. Derek était un vrai connard et il le savait.

«Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ton travail», dit Derek.

« C'est parce que c’est une histoire longue et fastidieuse. »

Derek fit un geste pour signifier qu’ils avaient le temps et Stiles savait qu’il disait vrai.

Il disait généralement ça aux gens pour leur offrir une porte de sortie parce que ce n'était pas l'histoire la plus intéressante, mais si Derek se souciait assez de lui pour l’écouter, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien lui raconter.

«Eh bien, je me suis inscrit à l’université pour étudier la médecine légale et j’ai adoré. Je veux dire, je dessinais et j’écrivais toujours à côté, mais j'étais totalement satisfait de mon avenir dans les sciences et j'avais toutes les connexions qu’il fallait, mais ensuite quelque chose est arrivé le semestre juste avant l'obtention de mon diplôme et j'ai dû abandonner. »

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? » Questionna gentiment Derek, comme s’il savait qu'il y a plus dans l'histoire mais qu’il ne voulait pas forcer Stiles à le lui dire.

Et c'était bien parce que Stiles n'eétait pas tout à fait prêt à gérer toutes les émotions qui allait avec cette histoire. La journée était loin d’être fini et il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passerait s'il commençait à laisser libre cours à ses émotions sur cet aspect de sa vie.

Il était probable qu'il allait finir par déverser toute son histoire.

Et il n'était toujours pas sûr de toute cette histoire.

Ce qui rendait vraiment difficile de savoir ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas partager, étant donné qu'à ce rythme, il était probable qu'il commencerait à parler et qu’il finirait seulement par dire une partie de l’histoire, ou qu’il dirait la mauvaise chose et que ce ne serait pas du tout ce qu’il avait voulut dire au final.

Il était préférable pour lui d'éviter tout cela.

«Quelque chose est arrivé,» répéta Stiles, «mais ça s’est avéré être une bénédiction. Maintenant, je travaille sur ma bande dessinée et j’essaie de la vendre à plusieurs éditeurs. Mon niveau d’intérêt a certainement été boosté depuis toute cette histoire entre nous, ce qui est un bonus inattendu. »

« Tu vois ? La royauté a des avantages. »

« Euh?  Ca reste à débattre, » plaisanta Stiles.

Derek rit avec joie. « Alors, de quoi est-ce que ça parle ? »

«Eh bien, c'est l'histoire de deux sœurs qui peuvent aller et venir entre deux univers parallèles, mais en fonction de celui dans lequel elles se trouvent, une seule des filles a des pouvoirs de sorte qu'elles doivent travailler ensemble, mais elles ont aussi tous deux une chance de botter des culs. »

« Ca semble vraiment génial. »

Derek lui sourit sincèrement et Stiles sentit une sensation de chaud se répandre en lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement satisfaisant à savoir que les gens auxquels vous tenez pense que ce que vous faites en vaut la peine.

Même quand le reste du monde ne le comprend pas, ce n'est pas grave tant qu’eux le comprennent.

Stiles n'était pas tout à fait sûr de quand Derek avait rejoint la liste des gens auxquels il tenait.

« Je pense aussi, » dit Stiles avec une fausse bravade, essayant de se sentir un peu moins vulnérable qu’il ne l’était à cet instant.

Derek sembla le comprendre parce qu'il changea la conversation pour demander à Stiles son film préféré et la conversation continua ainsi.

Avant même que Stiles ne sache ce qui s’était passé, le soleil avait disparu à l’horizon et ils parlaient depuis des heures. C'était exactement ce que Stiles avait toujours voulu d'une relation et dont ses relations précédentes avaient toujours manqué.

La facilité et le niveau de confort qu’ils avaient, étaient incroyables.

Ca avait l’air réel. Mais la petite voix dans la tête de Stiles lui rappela que ce n'était pas le cas.

Stiles se tût.

«Tu réalises que ça fait deux mois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? » Laissa échapper Derek avec incrédulité.

« Putain, c'est déprimant. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda Derek, un petit peu sur la défensive.

«Ca fait deux mois que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles», répondit avec décontraction Stiles, «c’était bien avec toi évidemment, mais de là à s’abstenir pendant deux mois après, je n’en suis pas sûr. »

«Je suis certain que si nous l’avions plus que cette fois-là, tu en serais sûr. Mais là encore, tu n’aurais jamais été capable de t’en passer pendant deux mois,» sourit Derek.

«S'il te plaît, comme si tu pouvais t’en passer aussi longtemps», réfuta Stiles.

Il essayait désespérément de ne pas penser à quel point le sexe était bon et depuis combien de temps il n’y avait pas goûté et à quel point il aimerait rompre maintenant cette abstinence avec Derek.

"Non, je ne le pourrais probablement pas", répondit pensivement Derek.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un moment et Stiles prit conscience d'une chose.

Qu'il avait besoin de ne pas être à côté de Derek en ce moment ou il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire.

Surtout pas s’ils continuaient à parler de sexe.

L’un avec l’autre.

« Je vais me baigner, » dit Stiles.

Il voulait se donner un coup de pied, et en même temps, s’encourager car ça n’allait probablement pas l’aider, pas quand il n’avait aucune inspiration pour aller chercher son maillot de bain.

«Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux me rejoindre,» lança Stiles par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il descendait vers l'eau.

Il retira sa chemise avec plus de bravoure qu’il n’en ressentait, mais au lieu de se sentir vulnérable et complexé comme il se sentait normalement, il se sentait valorisé.

Il venait de jeter la balle dans le camp de Derek et il était plus que prêt à voir où tout cela les mener.

- 

Derek était bouche bée.

Même s'il se rendait compte qu'il ne devrait pas. Stiles était beaucoup de choses, et l’audace avait toujours été l’une d’elles. En fait, c'était une des choses qui avait attiré Derek en premier lieu.

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir détourner ses yeux de Stiles, qui était en train d’enlever son short et son boxeur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'eau.

Derek était fasciné par la vue du clair de lune se reflétant sur les longues lignes fines du corps de Stiles.

S'il n'avait pas été sûr de ce qu'il ressentait avant, il était absolument certain à présent qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par quelqu'un. Il ne serait certainement pas capable de s’abstenir encore deux mois si coucher avec Stiles était une option. Et il semblerait presque que c’en était une. Stiles lui avait dit de le rejoindre s'il le voulait du moins.

Et putain, Derek le voulait.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus alors qu’il retirait sa chemise et suivait Stiles vers la plage.

Derek pouvait sentir le regard de Stiles sur lui d'où il se tenait, enfoncé dans l’eau jusqu’à la poitrine. Quand Derek arriva vers Stiles, celui-ci était en train de flotter sur le dos en regardant les étoiles.

Derek se força à détourner les yeux de Stiles et à les lever vers le ciel.

«Vous avez un beau domaine ici», dit Stiles.

« Merci. »

«Pour un membre de la famille royale,» le taquina Stiles avec un sourire espiègle.

Derek l'éclaboussa et Stiles riposta immédiatement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans une véritable bataille d'eau.

Il plongea sous la surface de l'eau afin de pouvoir nager autour de Stiles. Il pouvait entendre Stiles se plaindre de tricherie.

Derek surgit derrière Stiles et enveloppa immédiatement ses bras autour de lui afin que Stiles ne puisse pas l'éclabousser.

« Très bien, tu gagnes, » reconnut Stiles. Il tapota le bras de Derek jusqu'à ce que Derek desserre assez ses bras pour que Stiles puisse se retourner.

Derek était bien conscient du fait qu'il devrait abaisser ses bras, qu'il n'y avait personne ici pour qui il s'agissait d'un spectacle, mais il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Pas quand Stiles le regardait comme ça.

Pas quand ils commençaient à s'installer.

Pas quand il voulait faire ça avec Stiles pour le reste de sa vie, il en était sûr.

Et c'était cette pensée qui fit réellement reculer Derek.

Il pensa voir passer une lueur de déception sur le visage de Stiles avant qu'il ne s’éloigne de la prise de Derek en nageant.

Derek était déçu de le voir partir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se faire ça à lui-même. Il avait déjà été là, amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui et cela ne menait jamais à rien de bon. Une relation ne pouvait fonctionner que si les deux personnes étaient sur la même longueur d’onde à propos de ce qui se passait et ce qu'ils voulaient et, Derek et Stiles ne l’étaient certainement pas.

Il n’était pas sûr d’être déjà amoureux de Stiles, mais il avait la sensation qu’il pourrait l’être,  qu’il voudrait l’être. Et il ne voulait rien faire que Stiles puisse regretter demain.

Il continua de nager un peu, même après que Stiles lui hurla qu’il allait commencer un feu pour se réchauffer, mais Derek plongea sous l'eau avec l'intention de s’éclaircir les idées.

Au moment où il sortit de l’eau, sa peau commence à être fripée, mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Il allait résolument oublier cette histoire et toutes ses complications, et il s’occuperait de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'occupera de tout ce qui arrivera plus tard ; il avait toujours été doué pour faire semblant.

C'était pratiquement ce qu’être de la royauté voulait dire, après tout.

-   
Stiles regarda le visage de Derek à travers la lueur vacillante du feu.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui s'est passé dans l'eau ou pourquoi Derek s’était éloigné, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça compte comme un rejet puisque Stiles n’était pas vraiment sur lui.

De plus, ils étaient coincés ensemble pour quelques heures encore. Il avait passé un bon moment et Derek était devenu un bon ami. Un bon ami qui était trop perdu dans ses pensées à cet instant d’après Stiles.

Stiles sauta sur ses pieds et prit sur la table tout ce qui était nécessaire à la réalisation de s'mores, mais quand il retourna au feu, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de celle de Derek.

Il piqua une guimauve avec chacune des piques et en passa une à Derek.

Derek lui sourit en remerciement, et Stiles dût détourner rapidement la tête avant d'être complètement envoûté par le regard de Derek.

Son ADHD avait toujours signifié qu'il n'était pas très doué pour tout ce qui concernait les contacts visuels ; les yeux et l'esprit vagabondaient toujours trop pour ça, mais quelque chose avec Derek rendait cela facile. Il voulait rencontrer le regard de Derek et le regarder pendant des heures tandis que la vie continuait autour d'eux.

Stiles s'était même surpris à vouloir regarder Derek pour voir ses réactions et à croiser son regard quand quelque chose arrivait, même s'il n'était pas là.

«Tu es un peu silencieux, » dit-il.

Derek haussa les épaules en tournant soigneusement sa guimauve au-dessus du feu. «J'ai juste beaucoup de choses à l'esprit, je suppose. Mais je suis désolé, tu n'as pas demandé à subir ça. »

« Nan, c'est bon, mec. Ça nous arrive tous. »

Derek hocha la tête, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux de Stiles.

Stiles gardait son regard fixé sur son marshmallow, mais il avait envie de dire à Derek tout ce qu'il n’avait pas eu le courage de lui raconter plus tôt. « Je pense que je n’ai pas parlé pendant presqu’une semaine après l'accident de mon père. »

Vu l'expression de Derek, il pouvait dire qu'il avait compris ce qu’était le « quelque chose est arrivé»  dont il parlait plus tôt.

« On lui a tiré dessus pendant qu’il travaillait, et il était dans une situation critique pendant un certain temps et puis, il a eu une longue réhabilitation. Je sais que Mel aurait pris soin de lui, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps, alors je m’en suis occupé. »

Stiles respira profondément. « J'avais toujours prévu de rentrer, mais une fois que mon père a commencé à aller mieux et j’y ai fait allusion, je ne sais pas, je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux à cette idée qu’il l’était avant. Je pense qu'il avait peur que quelque chose m’arrive à moi aussi. »

« Et au début, je n'étais pas très heureux à ce sujet, mais maintenant, j'aime ma bande dessinée et je ne voudrais pas faire autre chose. C'est le mariage parfait entre mon amour du dessin et de la narration, et des compétences en résolution de mystères que j'ai développé pendant mes cours. L'écriture est comme un grand mystère de toute façon ; tu dois y aller avec tes trippes et suivre chaque chemin pour voir où il mène. » Stiles laisse échapper un rire gêné et haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste étrange d'être heureux de voir où la vie nous mène, mais aussi de haïr les circonstances qui nous y ont menées, d'être forcé par elle, tu sais ? »

«Je ne le sais que trop bien.» Derek laissa échapper un petit rire amer. «J'aime pouvoir aider les gens et voir l’impression de vraiment faire la différence, mais je n'ai jamais eu le choix de pouvoir faire autre chose. Ca a toujours été ça. Je ne devrais même pas être surpris d’avoir fini par avoir une fausse relation amoureuse pour satisfaire la presse, vu comment ma vie est déjà entièrement fabriquée. »

Stiles passa un cracker et chocolat à Derek, et pressa son genou.

Derek lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Je ressens ça aussi. Je n'aime pas mentir à mon père à propos de tout cela, mais j’ai aussi l’impression je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec lui depuis des années, alors ce n’est qu’un mensonge de plus. Et ça, » Stiles continua en faisant un geste pour souligner tout ce qui les entourait. «C'est fou parce que Lydia m'a dit que je devais le faire et je m'attendais à ce que ce soit absolument horrible Je pensais que ce serait une façon de m’occuper enfin de tous les frais médicaux de mon père, et qu’ainsi je ne me forcerais plus à vivre pour ça et que je pourrais profiter de la vie sans être stressé par l'argent pour une fois, mais les choses ont bien trouvé, n’est-ce pas ? »

Stiles se tourna pour regarder Derek et voir sa réponse même s’il souhaitait ne pas en avoir besoin.

Il  avait déjà tellement de sentiments pour Derek, en tant qu’ami, en tant que quelque chose de plus peut-être, et il serait si facile pour Derek de le détruire en lui disant que cela ne signifiait rien pour lui.

« Assurément. De toutes les personnes avec qui j'aurais pu faire semblant de sortir, je suis heureux que ce soit toi, » déclara sincèrement Derek.

Stiles rougit, mais ne put pas empêcher le sourire qui prit place sur son visage.

Il prit une grosse bouchée de son s’more.

C’était aussi bon que dans ses souvenirs. Il était heureux de partager cela avec Derek, tout comme il était heureux d'être la première personne avec qui Derek revenait ici.

« Mon père t'a adoré d'ailleurs,» lui révéla enfin Stiles, «je jure qu'il était à deux secondes de parler de petits-enfants quand je lui ai téléphoné l'autre jour. »

« Je suis sûr que nous allons lui faire faire du babysitting, » plaisanta Derek.

« Peut-être qu’alors il prendrait sa retraite, » dit Stiles, incapable d’empêcher l'amertume qui pointa dans sa voix. « Il devrait après sa blessure, tout le monde le sait, mais pour une quelconque raison, il n'abandonnera pas. »

« Il est difficile d'abandonner les choses que l’on aime. »

« Ouais, mais si tu ne fais plus ton job aussi bien que comment tu le faisais auparavant," laissa échapper Stiles.

Ça lui prit une seconde, mais ensuite il se figea.

Il avait oublié à qui il parlait. Son père pourrait avoir de gros ennuis si Derek décidait de parler à certaines personnes et raconter qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il était à la hauteur.

Avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Derek le coupa. « Je ne dirai rien. C'est juste nous, relâchant la pression à propos de nos vies. Je ne te trahirais pas comme ça. »

Derek semblait complètement sincère, et Stiles le croyait. Il était impossible de ne pas le faire à cet instant.

Il voulait tellement embrasser Derek, et il ne pouvait pas penser à une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

Stiles se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il puisse changer d’avis.

-   
Derek était tellement perdu dans ses pensées sur combien c’était agréable d'être à ce point ouvert et honnête avec quelqu'un qu'il n’avait même pas réalisé que Stiles était en train de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne s’éloigne.

"Euh, désolé, tu ne voulais clairement pas ça," murmura Stiles, ayantt l’air beaucoup trop abattu au goût de Derek. "Tu ne m’as pas embrassé en retour et tu t'es écarté plus tôt et clairement, j'ai besoin d'environ mille signaux avant d'avoir un indice."

«Je ne me suis pas écarté là,» déclara rapidement Derek.

Stiles le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et Derek répondit de la seule façon dont il était sûr qu’elle fonctionnerait.

En embrassant Stiles à nouveau.

Et il se perdit dedans.

Il était sûr que quelques crackers furent écraser quand Stiles se mis à califourchon sur lui et Derek empoignait fermement les hanches de Stiles.

Derek se recula uniquement pour reprendre son souffle et posa son front contre celui de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demande-t-il doucement, ayant incroyablement peur de la réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit finalement Stiles, « mais je pense que nous devrions nous laisser voir ce que c’est. Au moins pour ce soir. Nous le voulons tous les deux. Pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » ponctua Derek d'un autre baiser.

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi deux adultes consentants ne devraient pas avoir des rapports sexuels. Nous allons juste prétendre que c’est moins compliqué que ça ne l'est réellement. »

Derek ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait ou ce que Stiles ressentait, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'attraction du moment.

Il espérait que cela signifiait que Stiles voulait quelque chose de plus, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

«D'accord,» décida-t-il. "Mais je ne le fais pas ici."

Ils s'assurèrent que le feu allait s’éteindre naturellement avant qu'ils se dirigent à l'intérieur.

Stiles tira Derek dans sa chambre et il le repoussa immédiatement après contre la porte pour l'embrasser.

Derek se perdit dans la sensation de Stiles contre lui.

Il y avait le même sentiment d'urgence que la première fois qu'ils l’avaient fait, mais c'était aussi incroyablement différent.

Il parvient à déshabiller Stiles et il le retourna de façon à les déplacer vers le lit. Stiles tomba en arrière et regarda avidement Derek alors qu'il enlevait promptement ses vêtements.

Derek se déplaça rapidement pour entourer Stiles de ses bras et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Stiles mordit ses lèvres en retour et Derek pouvait dire par la poussée avide de ses hanches qu'il souhaitait que Derek accélère les choses.

Mais à la place, Derek ralentit encore plus les choses.

Si c'est tout ce qu'il aurait, il voulait en profiter.

Faire en sorte qu’au moins, Stiles se souvienne toujours.

Il ne voulait pas se laisser imaginer que peut-être, il pourrait faire en sorte que Stiles le veuille encore si c'était assez bon. Derek allait profiter du moment et ignorer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à tout cela.

Il fit un chemin de baisers sur le corps de Stiles, prenant son temps pour mémoriser chaque grain de beauté et chaque son que Stiles faisait.

Quand il atteignit la bite de Stiles, il fit exprès de ne pas la toucher tandis qu’il prêtait attention à la peau qui l'entourait.

Derek sourit quand Stiles gémit, «Der- viens, s'il te plaît. »

Il prit Stiles dans sa bouche et bougea lentement de haut en bas. Il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas assez pour Stiles, mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant.

Derek atteignit le lubrifiant qu'il avait jeté sur le lit plus tôt et tourna doucement autour du trou de Stiles.

«Est-ce que ça va ?» Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Stiles avec enthousiasme, "Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît continuer le suçage de bites ? » Stiles poussait doucement la tête de Derek vers sa bite.

Derek rit avant de faire ce qui lui était demandé.

« Tu vois, tellement mie-, » commença Stiles, mais il s’arrêta quand Derek enfonça un doigt en lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant Stiles ne soit correctement étiré et clairement prêt pour plus, vu la façon dont il bougeait ses hanches contre Derek. Derek serait heureux de le sucer pendant des heures, mais même lui perdait patience en cet instant.

Stiles tira Derek à lui afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser profondément.

«D'accord, d'accord, je suis prêt,» dit précipitamment Stiles.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Stiles le fixait avec sa meilleure tête signifiant «est-ce que tu te moques de moi».

« Oui. Je suis sûr. Maintenant, viens en moi. »

Derek rentra lentement en lui et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à la sensation.

Il donna un moment à Stiles pour s'adapter avant de commencer à bouger.

Stiles avait la tête renversée et les yeux fermés alors qu'il se laissait profiter du moment, mais Derek avait besoin de lui.

Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là avec lui, que cela comptait pour lui aussi.

«Stiles,» murmura doucement Derek jusqu'à ce que Stiles ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il s'éloigna après un court moment et garda son regard verrouillé dans le sien.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu penser que c'était semblable à la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. C'était différent de tout ce que Derek avait connu avant.

Derek fit passer tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu’il ressentait, mais il esperait que Stiles serait capable de le comprendre.

Et il semblait le comprendre, du moins à un certain niveau, vu la façon dont il s’accrochait à Derek et comment son regard ne quittait jamais le sien.

Quand Derek fut enfin prêt à venir, il descendit un de ses bras pour envelopper sa main autour de la bite de Stiles.

Leurs orgasmes semblaient presque être une réflexion tardive à l'acte entier, et Derek serait satisfait de juste être couché là, enveloppé autour de Stiles pour le reste de la nuit.

Mais après un moment, Stiles le repoussa pour qu'il puisse sortir du lit pour aller se nettoyer.

Derek essaya de ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit.

Stiles revint avec un gant de toilette, essuya la poitrine de Derek et s'effondra sur lui. Derek grogna, faisant semblant d’être contrarié, comme si ce n'était pas la seule chose que Derek voulait en ce moment.

Qu’il n'y avait pas une forte possibilité que Stiles dans ses bras soit la seule chose dont Derek ait besoin pour le reste de sa vie.


	8. Nous devons rester en vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : well it goes like this  
> Auteur : maybehonestly  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

 

 _Le gala est ce soir, mes amis!_   _Nous sommes sur le qui-vive #sterek et nous ne pouvons plus attendre de voir le couple ensemble dans leur première apparition publique ensemble._   _Nous pourrons également voir comment Stiles s'intègre dans la famille royale._   _Pensons simplement que dans un an, nous pourrions être à un événement comme celui-ci, mais avec un objectif totalement différent._   _Oui, nous continuons de rêver d'un mariage #sterek._   _Est-ce juste nous ou y a-t-il de la romance dans l'air?_   _Nous pouvons juste dire que quelque chose va se passer ce soir._

 

Stiles se réveilla lentement, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

Il n'était toujours pas totalement sûr de ce qui s’était passé ou ce qui lui avait donné le courage de se lâcher la nuit dernière, mais merde, il était très heureux de l'avoir fait.

Eh bien, il était principalement heureux.

C'est juste qu’il avait un peu l’impression qu’il avait clairement dit à Derek que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas faux.

Et bien sûr, Derek avait naturellement agi comme s'il ressentait la même chose. Ce n'était assurément pas la façon dont on couchait avec un coup d'un soir ou même, un ami avec bénéfices. (Stiles dirait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais c'est beaucoup trop à admettre pour lui en ce moment. Mais s'être perdu dans le regard de Derek alors qu' ils faisaient lentement l'amour ? C'était une sérieuse connexion.)

Mais le problème était que Derek n'avait rien dit.

Certes, Stiles n'avait rien avoué non plus, mais c'était lui qui avait fait tous les premiers pas. Toute cette situation était incroyablement compliquée. Et ça pourrait être tellement bien s'ils pouvaient juste régler leurs problèmes et rendre les choses réelles, mais ça pourrait aussi être horrible si Stiles disait à Derek qu'il avait des sentiments et que Derek le rejetait .

On ne peut pas vraiment continuer à faire semblant d'être en couple après ça.

Le bras de Derek, qui se reposait sur la taille de Stiles, tressaillit tandis qu'il se réveillait lentement.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit timidement.

"Salut."

"Salut toi", répondit Derek. Il se pencha légèrement et Stiles aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser mais à la place, il passa simplement son bras au-dessus de Stiles pour attraper son téléphone. "Apparemment, nous avons encore environ cinq minutes avant que Erica et Boyd ne débarquent pour nous trainer d'ici."

"Nous ferions mieux de nous lever alors," dit Stiles en baillant profondément. "Même si je vais totalement  dormir tout le trajet du retour pendant que tu conduiras."

«Tu pourrais conduire,» proposa Derek.

Et Stiles fut tenté. C'était une belle voiture, mais dormir.

"Nan." Stiles enfila son caleçon et tapota le visage de  Derek alors qu' il passait devant lui pour quitter la chambre. "Tu t'amuseras avec ça."

"J'ai aussi besoin de dormir, tu sais," se plaignit Derek.

"Dommage", dit Stiles.

Il se sentait un peu mal parce que ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'eux avait beaucoup dormi, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'être au top s'il voulait survivre à la soirée. Derek devait aussi être à fond. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient échanger à mi-chemin? Ce ne serait pas idéal, mais au moins ce serait juste.

Il ne savait pas quand il avait décidé de commencer à être quelqu'un gentil, mais il était presque sûr que c'était sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était amoureux.

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte tandis qu'il se changeait parce qu'à ce niveau-là, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il était à moitié tenté de faire l'adulte et de simplement en parler, mais il avait vécu sa vie jusqu'à maintenant tel un froussard et il ne pouvait pas supporter de briser changer cela.

Du moins pas avant la soirée.

Ils avaient besoin d'apparaître comme un couple heureux et si Derek lui dit qu'il ne signifiait rien pour lui alors il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse faire semblant.

Pas quand il se ressentait tout ça.

-   
Derek ne put empêcher un sourire affectueux de prendre place sur son visage alors que Stiles quittait la chambre.

Il avait déjà un plan pour qu'il n'ait pas à conduire non plus, mais Stiles n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Derek s'assit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il avait déjà tout emballé ainsi tout qu'il avait à faire était d'enfiler un chemise et il était prêt à y aller, mais il avait besoin d'abord d'un moment pour se calmer.

Il avait été sur le point d'embrasser Stiles ce matin, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Stiles l'avait fait hésité et Derek ne voulait pas risquer tout ce qu'ils avaient. Il avait besoin de mettre au point un plan avant de commencer à faire des déclarations d'amour à tout bout de champ.

S'il pouvait dire à Stiles qu'il savait comment ils pourrait transformer cette fausse relation en quelque chose de réel, alors peut-être qu'il dira oui.

Derek cherchera un solution à ce sujet plus tard, mais pour l'instant ils devaient survivre au gala de sa mère.

Il descendit juste au moment où Boyd passait le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

"Dis à Erica qu'elle peut conduire la Camaro," dit Derek alors qu'il lançait ses clés à Boyd.

"Vous ne laissez jamais personne la conduire."

"Je suis fatigué," dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

"J'en suis sûr," Boyd le regarda fixement mais Derek l'ignora résolument. Il n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie de s'occuper du jugement de Boyd et de ses possibles préoccupations en ce moment.

"Stiles, dépêche-toi", hurla Derek en direction des escaliers.

"Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. J'arrive," cria Stiles alors qu'il descendait péniblement l'escalier.

"Très bien, ramène-moi chez moi, prince."

"Ouais, j'ai pensé que j'allais dormir aussi. Donc c'est Boyd qui conduit."

Stiles le fixa pendant un moment, stupéfait et frappa son bras.

"Aïe, putain," s'écria Derek.

"Je me sentais vraiment mal de te laisser conduire, sale con. C'était ton plan depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?"

Derek sourit.

Stiles lui fit un doigt d'honneur, mais Derek pouvait déjà dire que Stiles n'était pas réellement énervé, et s'il l'était, c'était seulement parce que Derek s'était moqué de lui.

Derek le regarda sortir de la maison, mais son sourire s'éffaça à la seconde où il surprit Boyd en train de le regarder pensivement.

Ce n'est qu'à la moitié du chemin du retour quand il se réveilla avec la tête de Stiles sur son épaule que Boyd demanda finalement, "Voulez-vous en parler ?"

Derek aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher longtemps quelque chose comme ça à quelqu'un.

Il aurait de la chance s'il réussit à passer la soirée.

"Pas maintenant."

Boyd hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Derek ferma les yeux et se laissa retourner dans les bras de Morphée, apaisé par le poids léger de Stiles contre lui.

-   
Ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans les embouteillages sur le chemin du retour donc Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de passer à son appartement avant le gala. Ce n'était pas un gros problème parce que son costume (fait sur mesure et commandé par Lydia) était déjà au palais, mais il aurait aimé avoir un moment ou deux seul avec lui-même.

Il fut pratiquement poussé dans la douche par un des sbires de Lydia et en fut sorti moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

A présent, il portait un costume qui lui allait impeccablement bien, attente de l'approbation finale avant que lui et Derek ne puisse partir à la soirée.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Objectivement, il savait qu'il avait l'air plutôt bien, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être lui-même. Il portait un survêtement à la fête de fiançailles de son père et de Mel pour l'amour de Dieu.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose à redire sur le costume, l'ajustant même s'il savait déjà qu'il était parfaitement mis quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit.

Si être coincé dans ce costume est sa punition pour voir Derek dans le sien alors il l'acceptait volontiers.

Derek portait exceptionnellement bien le smoking.

Non pas qu'il allait lui dire, évidemment.

"Je suis presque sûr que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi princier."

Derek l'examina sous toutes les coutures. "C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?"

"Pas sûr," plaisanta Stiles. "Je pense que j'ai besoin de voir à quoi ressemble ton cul d'abord."

Derek rit, mais Stiles pouvait dire que le bout de ses oreilles était rose d'embarras, mais il se retourna obligeamment.

"C'est assurément une bonne chose", conclut Stiles.

"Eh bien, si j'ai l'air princier, alors ton rôle de compagnon du prince te sied parfaitement."

"Peut-être", dit Stiles en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à son reflet.

"Stiles, tu as l'air incroyable."

"Merci." Stiles offrit un sourire ironique à Derek.

"Je sais que tout cela peut être un peu trop, mais je suis là pour toi," déclara sincèrement Derek, "tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Stiles s'approcha de lui.

"Oui, je sais.Et je suis là aussi pour toi."

"Je sais." Derek se rapprocha et Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais Derek maintint sa tête légèrement en arrière alors qu'il se penchait pour lui faire un câlin.

Ce fut légèrement gênant au début, mais ensuite ils se relaxèrent tous deux.

Après un moment, Stiles recula.

"Je dois dire que c'est complètement ridicule que nous prenions une limousine pour aller au palais qui est légitimement moins d'un pâté de maisons d'ici," le taquina Stiles.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi", dit Derek, "mais nous devons maintenir les apparences pour les roturiers, tu sais."

"Tu es ridicule," dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Il ignora ostensiblement à quel point cela sonna comme un "je t'aime".

-   
La limousine descendit la rue alors que les gens quittaient lentement les voitures garées au bout du tapis rouge.

Derek ferma les yeux un moment, puisqu'il savait qu'il faudrait encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il savait qu'il devait profiter des dernières minutes de calme qui lui restait.

Il ne dura pas.

Pas quand la jambe de Stiles ne cessait de rebondir.

Derek posa une main sur sa cuisse pour la maintenir immobile, mais il jurait qu'il pouvait encore sentir vibrer une énergie nerveuse à travers Stiles. Stiles resta immobile encore un moment avant de saisir la main de Derek et d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Derek la serra doucement et offrit à Stiles ce qu'il espérait être un sourire rassurant.

La limousine s'arrêta devant le tapis rouge.

C'était la folie à l'extérieur et cela devait être particulièrement difficile pour Stiles de vouloir y aller sachant combien ce serait frénétique à l'intérieur.

"Prêt?" lui demanda Derek quand il vit leur chauffeur se tenant à l'extérieur, prêt à ouvrir la porte.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Stiles avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Nan." Derek frappa à la porte et sortit de la voiture.

Il fut immédiatement aveuglé par les flashs, mais il se retourna rapidement pour offrir à Stiles sa main alors qu'il sortait de la voiture. Stiles prit sa main et puis, il glissa son bras autour de Derek alors qu'ils se tournaient vers les photographes.

Il ne devrait pas être surpris que Stiles soit immédiatement naturel quand il était préparé pour ça.

Il était rayonnant, joueur et taquin avec Derek. Il ne s'éloigna pas non plus de Derek, gardant toujours un contact physique avec lui. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de penser que ce n'était pas réel. Merde, Derek s'en souvenait à peine que la plupart du temps.

Derek avait parlé à sa mère auparavant et elle avait convenu qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire d'interviews donc ils passèrent facilement par la presse.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus calme et Derek en était reconnaissant car cela lui permit d'entendre le léger soupir d'étonnement que poussa Stiles.

Le gala était spectaculaire comme toujours. C'était l'évènement qui se rapprochait le plus des stéréotypes sur la royauté et c'était exceptionnel.

Derek n'avait jamais été certain de comment ils faisaient mais la pièce entière était scintillante et brillante.

C'était quasiment magique.

"Putain de merde", laissa échapper Stiles dans une expiration.

"Impressionné ?"

"Comme si tu ne l'étais pas ?"

"Déjà vu..." menti Derek.

"C'est des conneries", dit sciemment Stiles, "s'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est un _open bar_."

Derek ne dit rien; Il posa simplement sa main sur le dos de Stiles et le conduisit à travers la foule.

-   
Stiles était incroyablement heureux de la boisson qu'il avait dans la main.

À peu près à la seconde où ils les eurent, un des assistants vint les voir et les traîna loin du bar pour les présenter à des personnes dont Stiles avait déjà oublié leurs noms.

C'était il y a environ vingt minutes et il intercepta un serveur pour avoir un nouveau verre pendant ce temps.

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui sont ces gens ?" murmura Stiles à Derek.

"Environ la moitié. Je suis l'actualité des personnes qui sont des alliés proches de ma mère ou qui font parti de l'opposition, mais j'oublie la plupart des autres personnes."

"J'imagine que ce n'est pas très fun," dit Stiles.

Il était conscient que faire partie de la famille royale n'était pas une simple promenade de santé surtout avec toutes les interactions avec la presse, mais la façon dont Derek avait de flatter tout le monde ce soir et de faire paraître cela authentique, c'était un véritable don.

Tout cela était étrange et bizarrement fatiguant, mais ça n'avait pas été si mauvais, pas avec Derek à ses côtés.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," acquiesça Derek, "mais nous avons de l'alcool."

Stiles trinqua son verre contre celui de Derek.

"Je ne boirais pas trop, les garçons, l'alcool peut faire des ravages sur votre capacité à faire de judicieux choix", leur dit un vieil homme.

Derek se crispa à côté de Stiles, mais il afficha un faux sourire sur son visage.

"Gérard," le salua Derek.

Maintenant que Stiles savait qui il était, la ressemblance familiale était clairement évidente. Il avait assurément une folle ressemblance avec Kate.

"Voici ..." commença Derek à présenter Stiles, mais Gérard le coupa.

"Stiles Stilinski. Je suis au courant. Un ami du fiancé de ma petite-fille. Son père est le shérif."

Stiles hocha la tête. Il savait que c'était logique que Gérard sache tout cela, mais c'est aussi super effrayant.

"C'est correct."

"Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Allison. Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Bien," dit franchement Stiles, sans même essayer d'être amical.

Il était clair que Gérard comprenait cela. "Hm, eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Passer le bonjour à ma petite-fille et dites-lui que j'espère lui parler bientôt."

Stiles frémit après qu'il se soit éloigné. "Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Allison et son père ne lui parlent plus. Quelque chose à propos de ce type est juste mauvais."

Derek rit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère l'a laissé venir à ce gala ?"

"Elle ne peut pas ne pas le faire. C'est un joueur politique précieux même s'il est fou."

"Une putain de chauve-souris folle, tu veux dire," répondit Stiles.

"Bien sûr," dit Derek avec un sourire.

Soudain, "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs et Stiles remarqua qu'il y avait une piste de danse. Peu de gens dansaient sur la chanson qui passait juste avant, mais maintenant, il semblerait que plus de gens s'y mettaient.

"Nous devons danser !" Stiles regarda Derek avec enthousiasme, faisant des mouvements avec ses yeux pour montrer qu'ils devraient aller danser.

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas? Je sais que tu danses, et cette chanson est un classique."

Derek haussa les épaules. "J'étais beaucoup plus ivre que maintenant et c'est différent de danser dans un club qu'au gala de ma mère."

"Je le sais. Evidemment. Mais quand même, dansons", gémit Stiles.

"Stiles, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'était pas un fan de danse."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne le feras pas. Pour moi, s'il te plaît. Ca va m'aider à survivre à la fin de cette folie." Stiles offrit à Derek son meilleur regard de chiot blessé et lui tendit la main.

"Bien," soupira Derek.

Il prit la main de Stiles et Stiles lui sourit.

-   
Derek mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais danser à des événements comme celui-ci.

En fait, il ne dansait pas, pas du tout.

Les deux fois au club étaient une véritable anomalie. Pourtant, quand Stiles le lui avait demandé, Derek n'avait même pas protester. Apparemment, Derek ne dansait pas. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Stiles et dans ce cas-là, il était d'accord pour danser.

Il avait laissé Stiles le traîner sur la piste de danse et il avait continué à regarder Stiles danser pendant trente bonnes secondes avant que Stiles  commencé à essayer de le forcer à se déplacer.

Stiles dans le club était une chose. Cela avait rendu Derek incroyablement attiré par lui.

Stiles dansant maintenant ? Eh bien, si Derek ne le connaissait pas, il aurait été probablement dégoûté, mais à la place, il était presque sûr que cela le faisait tomber encore plus profondément amoureux de lui.

Il dansait sans inhibitions et, c'était fou et un peu maladroit et si indéniablement Stiles. Mais c'était aussi amusant et libre et assuré d'une façon dont Derek luttait souvent pour l'être. Et Stiles refusait de ne pas laisser Derek être là avec lui.

Derek s'amusait beaucoup à cette soirée comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, surtout pas à l'un de ces évènements.

Il ne se laissait jamais être si ouvert quand il tenait son rôle de prince, mais c'était grand et il ne faisait rien qui pouvait nuire à sa famille. Stiles tournait sur lui-même et chantait chaque mot même s'il était faux. Son enthousiasme était contagieux.

La chanson arriva à sa fin et les danseurs applaudirent tous poliment avant que le DJ n'annonce qu'il allait ralentir les choses.

Derek regarda Stiles d'un air interrogateur et Stiles haussa les épaules, de sorte que Derek se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que Stiles passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles et, aperçu Laura et son fiancé en train de danser ensemble sur le côté. Derek ne reconnaissait pas la chanson, mais il pouvait dire que c'était Nat King Cole qui chantait. Normalement, ce serait quelque chose dont lui et Stiles se seraient moquer tellement cela semblait cliché.

Mais, à présent, dans l'instant, ça semblait simplement incroyablement romantique.

Derek tira Stiles plus près de lui et se perdit dans l'instant.

C'était juste lui et Stiles en train de danser. Pour lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle.

C'était facile et relaxant, et rassurant, et romantique, et tout ce que Derek ne s'attendait pas à avoir tout en dansant au gala de sa mère avec le gars, avec qui il prétendait sortir.

Rien de tout cela ne comptait, alors qu'il regardait les yeux de Stiles.

Ils dansèrent sur les chansons suivantes jusqu'à ce que le DJ met quelque chose de plus entraînant à nouveau et Stiles se détacha de lui.

Derek détestait devoir le laisser.

"Autant je voudrais continuer à danser,  autant j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose avant de mourir", plaisanta Stiles.

"Je vais nous chercher des verres", proposa Derek, "tu peux aller t'asseoir un instant."

"T'es sûr ?"

Derek hocha la tête.

Stiles lui sourit avec gratitude et se dirigea vers la table désignée pour sa famille.

Derek se dirigea vers le bar. Il y avait beaucoup de serveurs qui circulaient avec de la nourriture et il savait qu'il pourrait demander à ce qu’on lui amène, mais il n'aimait pas abuser de sa position, pas quand il était pleinement capable de le faire lui-même.

Il attendit son tour au bar et ne remarqua pas quand Lydia se glissa à côté de lui.

"Vous avez l'air d'un couple parfait et merveilleusement amoureux", commenta Lydia, sans regarder Derek.

Son ton était léger comme si elle faisait une simple conversation décontractée, mais elle avait toujours été plus douée pour jouer à ce jeu social que la moitié des gens avec qui Derek traitait normalement.

Elle ne disait jamais rien sans raison.

"Mhm," acquiesça évasivement Derek.

"Je dirais que c'est aussi intéressant que tu aies dansé. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'as jamais dansé qu'une seule fois à l’un de ces évènements et, c'était sous une contrainte extrême et avec la Reine."

Maintenant, Lydia l’observait attentivement.

"Eh bien, Stiles peut aussi être très persuasive."

"Je le sais bien," dit Lydia, "mais il ne semble pas non plus que tu aies opposé beaucoup de résistance."

Derek haussa les épaules. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr du but qu’était le but de Lydia et il perdit rapidement sa capacité à s’en soucier.

"Très bien, bonne conversation," Derek dit alors qu'il commençait à se détourner.

Lydia saisit son bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner et le frappa doucement de sorte que n'importe quelle personne extérieure  penserait qu’il s’agissait d’un geste d'adieu amical.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura : "Je n'essaie pas de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Derek. Fais seulement attention, pour votre bien à tous les deux. Ca va devenir très compliqué pour tout le monde si quelque chose se passe mal."

"D'accord, " consentit Derek.

Lydia hocha la tête et se détourna de lui.

Rien de ce qu'elle dit n'était quelque chose à laquelle Derek n'a pas déjà pensé. Ca pourrait mal se passer s'il ne faisait rien et continuait d'entretenir une fausse relation avec un gars dont il était amoureux, et ça pourrait mal se passer s’il essayait d'avoir une vraie relation avec Stiles.

C’était un choix cornélien.

Derek n'était vraiment pas certain de combien de temps il pourrait continuer à se trouver dans cette situation.

Quelque chose devait arriver, et il avait le sentiment que ça allait bientôt arriver.

- 

Stiles accepta avec reconnaissance cette pause et les gens le regardaient pendant qu'il attendait que Derek leur rapporte à boire.

La foule était pleine de visages célèbres et il est sûr que toutes les autres personnes étaient encore plus importantes que les gens qu'il ne reconnaissait.

Il n'était pas totalement sûr, mais il pensait avoir vu Beyoncé.

Son regard continua à errer jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Derek au bar.

Stiles ne put pas empêcher le sourire instantané qui prit place sur son visage. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Il regarda Lydia s’approcher et puis, il l’observa empêcher Derek de partir.

Stiles était certain que c'était ce qu'elle faisait parce qu'elle appliqué ce même geste sur lui plusieurs fois auparavant. Cela le rendit incroyablement curieux de savoir de quoi ils parlaient surtout que Derek voulait partir mais Lydia l'en empêcha.

Que pouvait-elle dire ?

Derek se dirigea vers la table et passa sa boisson à Stiles.

"Merci", dit Stiles.

Cela ne prit qu'une trentaine de secondes avant qu'il craque sous la pression de ne pas savoir. "De quoi parliez toi et Lydia ?"

"Rien vraiment," répondit Derek.

Stiles essaiya de ne pas s’hérisser, mais il échoua.

Il avait l’impression que si ce n'était vraiment rien alors Derek  lui aurait dit ce dont ils parlaient. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps dans sa vie à regarder son père travailler pour ne pas avoir développé ce même sixième sens pour les mensonges.

"Donc, si ce n'est rien, dis-moi," le pressa Stiles.

Derek le regarda fixement. "Elle voulait savoir comment je pensais que tu te gérais la soirée."

C'était un mensonge.

Un bon mensonge, mais Stiles est complètement sûr que c'était un mensonge.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour Derek de lui mentir, pas à propos de quelque chose que Lydia lui aurait dit. Stiles la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre ça, mais c'était simplement un violent rappel du peu dont il connaissait réellement Derek.

Il avait peut-être l’impression qu’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c’était le cas.

De plus, Derek devrait se rendre compte qu'il pouvait simplement demander à Lydia et elle lui dirait.

Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ?

"D'accord," répondit finalement Stiles.

Derek eut l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose de plus, mais il ferma sa bouche et détourna les yeux.

"Eh bien, tu peux lui dire que je passe un bon moment." Stiles espérait qu'il ne semblait pas amer. Il n'était vraiment pas fan qu’on lui mente.

"Vraiment ?" demanda sarcastiquement Derek.

Eh bien, merde, clairement il était encore transparent.

Ca ne servait à rien de se battre maintenant.

Pas quand il allait demander à Lydia plus tard. Et puis alors ils pourront se battre.

Stiles respira profondément. "Vraiment. Ça a été beaucoup plus amusant que je ne m'y attendais."

"Je passe aussi un bon moment", dit Derek en souriant sincèrement.

Stiles peut se sentir lui-même et sa colère restante fondre au sourire de Derek; Il a tendance à lui faire cela.

Il se penche plus près de Derek et murmure de façon conspirative: «Donc, mets-moi au courant de tous les potins royaux, il y a trop de gens ici pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose d’intéressant."

Derek rit.

"Eh bien", Derek jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. "Tu vois ce vieil homme là-bas ?"

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Il a essayé de faire rompre mes parents quand ils se sont mis ensemble la première fois."

"Sérieusement ? C'est courageux," ricana Stiles.

"La vraie question est si c'était parce qu'il voulait être avec ma mère ou mon père. Toutes ces années et nous ne savons toujours pas."

"Merde, c'est génial," rit Stiles. "Qu’est-ce que tu as d’autre ?"

"Tu ne devrais jamais t’approcher de cette femme à moins que te ne sois capable de gérer l'odeur intensément accablante des violettes et de la pisse de chat."

Stiles se pencha en avant, se tenant le ventre de rire. "Tu fabrique tout ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se tourna pour regarder Derek et les découvrit beaucoup plus proches que prévu. Il ne put s’empêcher de regarder les lèvres de Derek pendant une fraction de seconde.

"Jamais," dit doucement Derek avant de pencher rapidement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

C'était rapide et facile, et presque parfait.

Ce qui rendit Stiles encore plus confus quant au mensonge de Derek.

Il était tenté de lui demander à nouveau, mais à la place, il soupira et regarda au loin. "Autre chose ?"

Derek s'arrêta un instant avant de répondre, et quand il le fit, il semblait un peu déçu et confus. "Ce n'est pas vraiment des ragots, mais cette dame là-bas était ma nounou quand j’étais enfant."

"Oh, cela veut-il dire qu'elle a des histoires sur le petit Derek ? J'ai tellement besoin de les entendre."

Avant que Stiles n’ait pu faire un geste pour aller vers la femme, Cora se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de lui.

"Si c'est des histoires sur bébé Derek que tu veux, tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander", dit Cora avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

"Non, pas besoin", protesta Derek.

"Je pense que Stiles a le droit de savoir." La voix de Laura sortit de nulle part.

Stiles et Derek sursautèrent tout deux quand elle parla, n’ayant aucune idée qu'elle était là.

Stiles était honnêtement curieux de savoir depuis combien de temps elle se tenait là et comment il ne l’avait pas du tout repérer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Derek était très distrayant.

"Allons, petit frère, laisse-les tranquille. J'ai besoin de te parler", dit Laura en tendant une main à Derek.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à chacun d'eux avant de menacer Cora, "Je vais te faire mal."

Elle roula les yeux.

Laura tira Derek à l’écart.

Quoiqu'elle veuille lui dire, cela semblait beaucoup plus sérieux que la conversation qu'ils venaient d’avoir.

Stiles ne se plaignait jamais d’un bon mystère : en fait, il les appréciait. Mais il détestait vraiment être laissé à l'écart sans bonne raison, et c'était exactement ce à quoi cela ressemblait.

"Alors je pourrais te raconter des histoires ou nous pourrions aller danser", suggéra Cora, mangeant les olives de son martini.

Autant il est mourait d’envie d'entendre des histoires sur Derek quand il était un enfant, il savait qu'il pourrait vraiment apprécier un petit moment de "danse".

Lydia l’avait peut-être aspiré dans l’univers de Grey's Anatomy quand ils étaient au lycée. Il n’y pouvait rien.

"Allons danser !" Il tendit une main à Cora et la conduisit sur la piste de danse.

Stiles se perdit dans la musique et se laissa porter.

Plus tôt, il s’amusait et profitait du moment, mais il s’assurait également que Derek s'amusait, que Derek ne pensait pas qu'il dansait comme un total fou. Maintenant, il s'en foutait.

C'était juste pour lui.

Il dansa à fond avant que le DJ ne change pour quelque chose d’un peu plus lent. Il supposait que cela signifiait que lui et Cora allaient prendre une pause, mais au lieu de cela, elle lui attrapa la main et la laissa reposer sur sa taille, attrapant son autre main pour qu'ils dansent lentement, de façon beaucoup moins intime que lui et Derek auparavant.

"Alors, comment vont les choses ? " Demanda Cora.

"Bien ?"

Il lâcha sa taille pour la faire tourner une fois.

"Je veux dire avec Derek. Je ne pars généralement pas en vacances avec le gars avec qui je fais semblant de sortir", dit Cora de façon flagrante.

Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi évident, mais apparemment, il avait tort.

Il garda son sourire placarder sur son visage et ne le laissa pas s’effacer un instant.

"Tu fais semblant de sortir avec beaucoup de gars ?" Blagua Stiles.

Elle lui écrasa son talon sur son pied pour la peine.

Il se dit qu'il l’avait mérité. Il ne devrait pas essayer de se moquer de Cora.

"Je ne sais pas, d'accord, Cora ? Nous sommes amis." Stiles haussa les épaules avec désapprobation. "J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Tout cette situation est vraiment très bizarre, alors t’énerve pas contre moi quand je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner."

Elle ne le laissa pas s'éloigner.

"Nous devons finir cette chanson avant que tu ne partiez", dit-elle rapidement. "Je ne voulais pas pousser. Vous semblez vous entendre beaucoup mieux maintenant et je n'étais pas sûr. De plus, c’est mon frère, tu sais ? Et j’aime penser que nous sommes amis aussi."

Stiles n'avait même pas pensé à cette partie avant, mais c'était vrai.

Il était devenu ami avec les Hales et ils allaient lui manquer quand tout cela finirait, et il savait que son père et Melissa aimaient beaucoup Derek.

Ils allaient subir tout le drame qui accompagnait une rupture sans pour autant réellement rompre ce qui était tout simplement génial.

"Nous le sommes", lui assura Stiles. "Je pense que toute cette soirée est juste trop pour moi. C'est bizarre, tu sais ? En fait, tu ne le sais probablement pas."

Il ne put pas retenir le rire légèrement amer qui suivit.

"Non, c'est toujours bizarre pour nous aussi. Juste parce que nous n'avons jamais vécu une vie sans rien de cela ne signifie pas que nous ne sommes pas conscients que ce n'est pas normal."

Stiles ne semblait pas réussir à garder les idées claires ce soir.

Il s’était passé trop de choses pendant ces dernières quarante-huit heures pour même savoir sur quel pied danser.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait avec Derek. Il avait dû jouer le rôle du petit-ami du prince à un gala, pour l'amour de Dieu. Et tout à ce sujet et celui des Hales avaient juste réaffirmé qu'il ne savait vraiment rien au sujet de la royauté, ou de ce qu'ils vivaient.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser auprès de Derek pour toutes ses blagues sur la royauté, mais il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il le comprenait mieux maintenant.

Il aimerait penser que cela pourrait être plus. Il voulait ce que Scott avait avec Allison. Il pensait qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, il le sentait, putain, il le voulait. Mais Derek était vraiment méfiant ce soir et rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

La chanson prit fin et Cora s'éloigna.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que nous serons toujours des amis", dit Cora avant d'envelopper ses bras autour de Stiles et de l'étreindre fermement pendant une seconde.

"Moi aussi", murmura Stiles à son oreille.

Il était assez sûr qu'elle comprenait comment tout cela était très compliqué, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait aller répéter tout ça à quelqu’un maintenant.

"Je vais aller trouver Derek", lui dit Stiles, une fois qu'ils s’éloignèrent.

"Je vais aller chercher de l'alcool pour pouvoir supporter de parler à tous ces vieux blaireaux."

Stiles rit et se dirigea dans la direction que Laura et Derek avaient pris à l'origine.

-   
Laura tira Derek loin de la fête et descendit dans un couloir latéral. Elle vérifia plusieurs portes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celle qu'elle cherchait et le poussa dans une cuisine.

Les deux chefs qui cuisinaient, les saluèrent d’un geste de tête, et puis ils retournèrent à ce qu'ils faisaient et les ignorèrent.

Derek n'avait pas vraiment voulu laisser Stiles seul avec Cora, mais quelque chose dans le ton de Laura lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse quant à son besoin de lui parler, et autant il ne voulait pas que ses histoires d'enfance soient racontées, il avait assez de respect pour Laura pour la choisir au dépend de son orgueil.

Laura regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoute avant de parler. "Tu es amoureux de lui."

En un millier d’années, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait ce qu’elle dirait.

Il n'avait pas non plus de réponse pour elle, ou du moins il manquait de déni. Derek savait qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

"Oui", répondit-il enfin.

"Que s’est-il passé ? Vous vous haïssez tous les deux !"

Derek haussa les épaules; Il n'en était pas totalement sûr lui-même.

Laura le regarda un instant et secoua la tête. "Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est ce que tu vas faire à ce sujet."

"Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?" Demanda Derek. Il s’était demandé ça toute la journée, devrait-il faire quelque chose ou non, mais sans jamais arriver à trouver une réponse.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas que Stiles te rejettera."

"Non, pas si ça veut dire qu’être avec moi va payer les factures de son père. C'est ce que c’est, Laura. C'est tout simplement un arrangement. Les sentiments ne changent pas cela."

"Ils pourraient ?"

Derek se moqua.

"Si vous le voulez tous les deux, et je pense que c’est le cas, alors je ne vois pas comment nous ne pourrons pas tous trouver une solution."

Elle s'approcha de lui et toucha tendrement sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne t’ai pas vu agir ainsi avec quelqu'un de la façon dont tu l’es avec lui depuis un long moment. Depuis Paige. Paige était géniale pour toi et nous l'aimions tous, mais elle est morte et puis bien sûr, tu es sorti avec son antithèse complète, Kate, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Mon but est que maintenant avec Stiles, il est clair que Paige n'était même pas la meilleure personne pour toi. Stiles t’équilibre. Il te rend plus heureux, plus léger, comme si le monde ne pesait pas sur tes épaules pour une fois, mais il t’embête aussi et ne te laisse pas t’enfuir. C'est quelque chose qui vaut la peine de se battre pour. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu de Stiles, il ne serait pas un qui se jouerait de toi, il serait honnête avec toi donc je ne pense pas que tu doives t’inquiéter qu’il ne te rejette pas juste pour qu'il puisse garder l'arrangement entre vous."

"Quand es-tu devenue si intelligente ?" la taquina Derek d'un ton provocateur.

"Toujours été, petit frère. Je veux dire, je suis fiancée donc clairement que je sais une chose ou deux sur la fin du jeu."

Laura s'éloigna de lui pendant un moment alors qu'elle convainquait les chefs de lui donner de la crème glacée. Quand elle revient, elle avait deux cuillères et en offrit une à Derek.

Il savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de réfléchir sans avoir aucune pression pour répondre.

Derek avait les meilleures sœurs du monde.

"Tu as raison", dit Derek.

Parce que c’était vrai et qu’il le savait.

C'était juste une excuse idiote afin qu'il puisse éviter le fait qu'il était juste complètement terrifié. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait avec Stiles. Mais là encore, il ne l'avait pas vraiment non plus maintenant.

"Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire", murmura Derek après un moment.

Ils rirent tous deux doucement.

"Dis-lui simplement ce que tu ressens et  pars de là."

Il pensait que Stiles lui dirait qu'il était aussi tombé amoureux de lui; Il était assez sûr que c'est vers où ils dirigeaient tous les deux.

C'était étrange, mais peut-être qu’un jour cela ferait une belle histoire pour les livres d'histoire. D’accord, probablement pas pour les livres d'histoire, mais pour leurs petits-enfants, bien sûr.

Il voulait ça.

Il voulait Stiles.

D'une manière incroyablement réelle et certainement pas jouée.

"D'accord", décida Derek d’une voix ferme pleine de résolution. "Je vais lui parler."

"Bien", dit Laura en souriant.

Elle le tira dans une étreinte puis le repoussa.

"Va chercher ton homme", plaisanta-t-elle.

Derek espérait que c'était ce que Stiles était, ou du moins, voulait être.

Il pensait que c’était le cas.

Il était prêt à risquer son propre cœur pour le découvrir.

-   
Il fallut un certain temps à Stiles pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

Il continuait d’être arrêté par des inconnus qui s’épanchaient sur comment lui et Derek étaient mignons ensemble.

Stiles continuait d'avancer en acceptant leurs compliments et en souhaitant seulement qu'ils se taisent. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que Derek ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais eu une grande estime de soi et c'était un peu une bataille perdue d’avance.

Cependant, dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas mal, c’était seulement la soirée qui l’était.

Il n'était pas un grand fan de tout cela et de la fausseté qui l’accompagnait, mais si c'était ce que signifiait être avec Derek, il pourrait le supporter, d'autant plus qu'il était sûr que s'ils étaient ensemble, il pourrait certainement convaincre Derek de se faufiler dans un placard quelque part pour une rapide partie de jambe en l’air.

Cette pensée le fait sourire tout seul alors qu'il descendait dans un couloir.

Il supposait que Derek et Laura étaient allés aux cuisines, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup de savoir cela à leur sujet.

Stiles ne faisait même pas attention à l’endroit où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par une main sur son bras.

"Stiles ?"

Il sursauta et dut résister à l'envie de frapper la personne au visage. Il souhaitait ne pas l’avoir fait quand il vit que c'était Kate, l'ex de Derek.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer", dit-elle.

"Que voulez-vous ? " Demanda-t-il, ne se souciant pas de cacher son animosité.

Son faux sourire s’effaça immédiatement et elle se mit à tourner autour de lui.

Stiles avait la désagréable impression de voir un chat jouant avec une souris avant de la manger.

"Vous cherchez votre boytoy, n’est-ce pas ? Un rendez-vous secret dans une chambre privée ? Je promets que je ne le dirai pas."

Stiles la regarda et se concentra pour ne pas laisser échapper sa colère et garder son esprit concentré sur lui afin qu'il puisse fuir cette conversation dès que possible.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour essayer de la forcer à partir cependant, il avait le sentiment qu'elle trouverait un moyen de l'accuser d'avoir essayé de l’agresser.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d’avoir un casier judiciaire en plus de tout le reste.

"Dites-moi juste une chose, avez-vous compris comment faire cette chose avec votre langue qui fait voir des étoiles à Derek ? J'ai perfectionné le mouvement et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre l'a déjà fait correctement."

Stiles ne dit rien.

"Ah ! Je ne pense pas. Vous n'avez pas l'air d’être quelqu'un qui sait donner du plaisir à quelqu'un, mais si c'est le cas, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il te garde près de lui."

Stiles respira profondément, mais il savait qu'il devait partir maintenant avant que quelque chose de mauvais ne se produise.

"Dégagez," cracha-t-il alors qu’il se dégagea de sa poigne et s'éloignait.

"D'accord, c'était bien de parler avec vous aussi. Assurez-vous de donner à votre faux petit ami mes salutations."

Il se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit.

Stiles savait qu'il devrait continuer à bouger; ça semblait plus suspect s'il ne l'ignorait pas, mais il ne pouvait juste pas.

Il se retourna.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" grinça Stiles, essayant d'ignorer la prise de fer qu’il ressentait sur son cœur et c’est comme s’ils attendaient juste le bon moment pour le lui arracher hors de la poitrine.

"Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez pas honnêtement que Derek n’en parlerait pas ? À propos de combien il vous déteste et de comment il est simplement d'accord avec ça parce que vous lui permettez d’avoir du sexe régulier facilement ?"Railla Kate.

"Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez", dit Stiles avec une fausse bravoure.

"Vraiment ?"

"Sérieusement, Kate, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais c'est ridicule", dit Stiles.

"Honnêtement, Stiles, j'essaie simplement de vous donner prévenir. J'ai aussi été blessée, Derek m'a dit que nous allions nous remettre ensemble et ensuite j'apprends que vous êtes apparu pour jouer à faire semblant d'être son petit-ami. J'imagine que nous aurions tous les deux savoir que les idées politiques de la famille passe avant toute chose."

"Cela ne peut pas être vrai", mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de demander, "Quelles idées politiques ?"

"Honnêtement, sinon pourquoi serais-je si énervé au sujet de tout ? Derek m'a baisé comme il l'a fait avec vous. Eh bien, en fait, pas totalement comme il l'a fait avec vous", rit Kate.

"Mon chou, clairement si le prince était gay et dans une relation ouvertement gay, alors le pays ne pourrait pas protester contre le mariage homosexuel presque puisque ce serait directement discriminant envers lui, c'est pourquoi il est avec vous et pas avec moi." Dit Kate, faisant un geste très dramatique pour se désigner elle-même.

"Et vous," dit-elle, faisant un geste vers Stiles, "eh bien, la Reine cherche à faire un exemple avec papa chéri, avec toutes les protestations contre l'application de la loi récemment. Elle peut faire une descente et montrer qu'elle ne prendra pas l'insuffisance à la légère, surtout pas quand il est clair que cette personne aurait dû prendre sa retraite après leur accident tragique au travail."

Stiles sentit son sang se glacer.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle va essayer de faire comme il ne fait ça que pour l'aider, mais il n'y a pratiquement pas moyen qu'il en sorte indemne et toute sa carrière sera considéré négativement. Merde, il y aura probablement même des criminels qui vont essayer de dire qu'il les a mis derrière les barreaux à tort depuis son accident. Il y aura même une chance qu'ils gagnent", dit Kate, son ton était facile et léger, mais en regardant ses yeux, Stiles pouvait dire qu'elle savait parfaitement comment assener les coups.

"Si vous faites quoi que ce soit pour blesser mon père," commença Stiles, se dirigeant vers Kate avec fureur.

Elle leva ses mains en l'air et rit. "Je ne suis pas celle qui va faire quoi que ce soit, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle la reine a rencontré mon père tellement de fois. Elle l'oblige à faire la liaison entre les deux partis politiques."

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire.

Parce que tout ça avait un sens.

Il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait jamais un monde dans lequel il aurait sa place.

"Annulez-le. Dites à votre père de ne pas le faire", essaya Stiles, il était à un pas de supplier.

"Nan," refusa violemment Kate. "Je n'aspire pas vraiment à aider les prostituées idéalisées."

Kate frappait chaque faiblesse que Stiles avait, sans même qu'il sache qu'il les avait auparavant.

"Ce n'est pas ce que c'est."

Stiles essayait de convaincre Kate autant que lui à ce point.

"Donc vous n'avez pas payé et Derek n'a pas gagné de rapports sexuels ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez que c'était ? "Cracha Kate.

Il pensait que c'était quelque chose de réel.

Il avait eu ses doutes, mais il espérait, merde, il avait espéré.

Mais maintenant, il savait.

Ce n'était rien.

Kate rit avec rudesse. "Oh, n'est-ce pas mignon, tu l'aimes vraiment. Je suis désolé, mon chou, mais on s'est joué de vous. Il vous a simplement utilisé."

Elle lui caressa la joue et s'éloigna fièrement, laissant Stiles seul et complètement démoli.

-   
Derek laissa Laura dans la cuisine avec le pot de crème glacée qu'elle avait entamé et commença à chercher Stiles.

Il espérait qu'il pourrait le retrouver avant de perdre sa résolution.

Ca semble être la chose à faire, de se confesser à Stiles. Ca serait peut-être bizarre au début, mais il pensait que Stiles voulait ça ou du moins, pourrait vouloir essayer. Ils auront beaucoup à faire, mais avec tout le monde travaillant ensemble, il était sûr qu'ils pouvaient trouver une solution à tout. Un moyen d'aider financièrement Stiles, mais aussi de ne pas le laisser penser qu'il devait faire en sorte que ça se passe bien juste pour aider son père.

Il n'eut à tourner que deux fois avant de trouver Stiles, debout seul dans un couloir, regardant par une fenêtre.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Peu importe, je veux te dire quelque chose," Derek prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait l'intention de le faire, mais c'est pas grave, il allait le faire quand même. "Je, eh bien, je t'ai.."

Stiles le coupa en secouant la tête.

Derek prit enfin conscience de ce à quoi il ressemblait, tremblant, pâle, et recourbé sur lui-même. Il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Que se passe-t-il ? Est ce que ça va?"

"Je pense que tu devrais juste me foutre la paix", dit Stiles, la voix monotone et sans émotion.

Derek était totalement perdu et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il s'attendait à ce que Stiles soit confus et peut-être inquiet dans le pire des cas, et heureux dans le meilleur, quand il se serait confessé, mais cela n'avait aucun sens.

Mais là encore, Derek n'avait même pas eu le temps de se confesser, alors il n'était même pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait.

"Stiles, attends ! Parle-moi." Derek suivit Stiles alors qu'il prenait un couloir différent, clairement à la recherche d'une issue.

"Va te faire foutre", cracha Stiles.

Derek le rattrapa et lui attrapa le bras. "Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi."

"Ta copine, petite amie, putain si je savais ce qu'elle est, m'a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, maintenant je veux juste rentrer chez moi et m'éloigner de toute cette merde", cria Stiles, la voix gagnant de la force à chaque mot.

Derek n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont Stiles lui parlait, mais il avait besoin de le corriger. Il ferait n'importe quoi.

"D'accord, je vais te ramener à la maison", proposa Derek.

"Non, je ne veux pas être avec toi. Je ne veux pas être près de toi du tout."

Stiles ne regardait toujours pas Derek de sorte qu'il ne pouvait même pas essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Stiles essaya de s'éloigner à nouveau, mais Derek l'arrêta en se déplaçant pour bloquer sa fuite.

"Veux-tu s'il te plaît me regarder ?" Le supplie Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent de tristesse. "Non." Sa voix avait perdu toute la colère qu'elle contenait auparavant et à présent, il semblait simplement brisé.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles. "S'il te plaît, Stiles, parle-moi. Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider, je te le promets. J'ai juste besoin que tu me parles."

"C'était le problème en premier lieu." Stiles se tourna finalement pour regarder Derek, les larmes brillants dans ses yeux. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu me trahirais comme ça."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles", protesta Derek.

"Je suis sûr que tu ne le sais pas", dit Stiles de façon sarcastique.

"Stiles, s'il te plaît." Derek essaya d'attraper le bras de Stiles afin qu'il est assez de temps pour obtenir une réponse de sa part à propos de ce dont il parlait, mais Stiles l'esquiva.

"Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi ou avec cette situation de merde à nouveau."

Stiles se retourna et s'éloigna, et Derek le laissa partir cette fois-ci.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, mais vu la façon dont Stiles agissait, il était certain que c'était la fin.

Evidemment, au moment où il décidait d'avouer ses sentiments à Stiles, c'était fini, et le cœur de Derek était laissé en morceaux sur le sol.

 

 


	9. Tu es le ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : well it goes like this
> 
> Auteur : maybehonestly
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION !

_Nos cœurs sont encore tous émoustillés devant l'apparition hier soir de l'adorable couple #Sterek. Nous avons même réussi à prendre quelques photos d'eux en train de danser au Gala et nous les publions à l'instant même. Malheureusement, l'heureux couple n'est pas resté toute la soirée, mais nous supposons qu'ils profitaient de la connaissance du Prince de tous les passages secrets et de toutes les cachettes du palais royal. Nous savons que nous l'aurions fait si ça avait été nous. L'amour n'est-il pas magnifique ? Cela représente l'espoir que nous trouvions tous le Stiles de notre Derek. Je pense que nous méritons tous un peu de magie des contes de fées. (En outre, une source a peut-être des photos de leur escapade d'hier. Nous croisons les doigts tout autant que vous pour qu'il y en existe.)_

Derek n'avait pas vraiment essayé de dormir la nuit dernière.

Il avait passé toute la nuit à essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé parce que plus il y pensait et moins cela n'avait de sens. Stiles avait toujours été clairement attiré par lui et Derek était presque certain qu'il l'appréciait au moins en qu'ami si ce n'était pas plus.

C'est le fait qu'ils se souciaient l'un de l'autre beaucoup plus que de simples amis qui faisait que Derek pensait que c'était plus que ça. Et la façon dont ils plaisantaient. Et le fait que Stiles le faisait se sentir sûr de lui. Et comment il n'en avait rien à faire du titre de Derek, il s'intéressait seulement à qui il était.

Derek espérait qu'il faisait quelques unes de ces choses pour Stiles aussi. Il voulait être ce soutien pour lui.

Donc, pour que Stiles décide qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir ou même entendre parler de Derek à nouveau, cela n'avait plus du tout de sens.

Il avait même parler à Cora à ce sujet.

Parler n'était pas exactement le bon mot, lui crier dessus quand elle était rentrée de la fête et qu'elle lui avait fait un doigt d'honneur en lui assurant que tout allait bien quand Derek l'avait quitté. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pensait même que Derek aurait eu une vraie chance.

Donc il y avait un moment manquant entre son échange avec Cora et quand Derek l'avait trouvé.

Après peut-être un maximum de vingt minutes, Derek sortit de son lit et regarda les nouvelles sur son iPad. Il était toujours ouvert sur le magazine  _people_  qu'il avait lu la nuit dernière en désespoir de trouver un indice sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Sauf que maintenant, c'était rempli de gros titres sur combien lui et Stiles étaient heureux, et il ne pouvait simplement pas le gérer.

Derek jeta la tablette contre le mur et ignora la façon dont il se brisa contre le mur.

Il avait besoin de réponses et le seul moyen de les avoir était de parler à Stiles.

Donc c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Il sortit de son lit et enfila le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se regarder dans le miroir.

Derek pensa à aller directement chez Stiles, mais en considérant son manque de sommeil, il se dit que d'aller chercher de la nourriture d'abord ne lui ferait pas de mal, alors il s'arrêta dans la salle du petit-déjeuner.

Laura et Lydia étaient déjà à, discutant de quelque chose que Derek ignorait. Il entendit quelques morceaux de la conversation concernant des solutions, et Lydia pendant que c'était surtout désespéré, mais que si quelqu'un pouvait arranger la situation, c'était bien elle.

Derek prit simplement un bagel, tartina un peu de fromage frais dessus et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Laura.

« Je dois parler à Stiles. »

Laura et Lydia échangèrent un long regard avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que… eh bien, peut-être… je suis vraiment désolée, Derek, » dit Laura.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? » Demanda Derek, l'ennui transparaissant dans sa voix.

« Stiles a décidé de dissoudre le contrat et a demandé à ce que tu ne le contacte pas, » dit Lydia d'une voix ferme et professionnelle.

Laura se rapprocha de Derek, saisit sa main, lui offrant une sorte de réconfort mais il s'en fichait.

« A-t-il dit pourquoi ? Je comprends qu'il soit énervé, mais honnêtement je ne comprends pas pourquoi, » Derek se leva et commença à taper du pied. C'était presque comme si les habitudes nerveuses de Stiles s'étaient emparées de lui.

Rien n'avait de sens. S'il pouvait simplement parler à Stiles, alors il pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait et peut-être que Stiles changerait d'avis.

Lydia haussa les épaules. « C'est dans son droit. »

« Lydia, s'il te plaît, » dit Derek.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Stiles était catégorique, il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vais découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Cela n'a pas de sens, pas quand il ressent clairement la même chose. »

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire.

Cela lui donnait un peu d'espoir que Lydia pense que Stiles avait aussi des sentiments pour lui, mais cela ne résolvait rien.

Sa seule solution était encore de parler à Stiles.

Derek sortit de la pièce et décida d'appeler d'abord, de cette façon il ne manquerait pas totalement de respect aux souhaits de Stiles.

Il essaya et essaya encore, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Derek savait combien Stiles était accro à son téléphone, ce qui voulait dire que Stiles était soit mort ou qu'il l'ignorait vraiment.

Mais Derek n'abandonnait pas, pas encore.

Il essaya encore cinq fois avant que quelqu'un décroche le téléphone.

Personne ne parlait à l'autre bout du fil et Derek regarda son téléphone pour vérifier que Stiles avait vraiment décrocher.

"Stiles ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu pense. Si tu me donnais juste une..." Derek se dépêcha de débiter tout ça avant que le téléphone soir déconnecté.

"Derek ?" L'interrompit une voix.

Ce n'était pas Stiles.

"C'est Scott," expliqua la voix.

Derek s'avachit contre le mur du couloir.

"Est-ce que Stiles est là ?" Demanda Derek.

Scott resta silencieux pendant une seconde et Derek prit ça pour un oui.

"Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?"

Derek était prêt à supplier Scott ; il était sur le point de le faire quand Scott parla enfin.

"Derek, tu devrais arrêter d'appeler. Stiles ne veut pas te parler et il dit qu'il va demander une ordonnance restrictive s'il le doit."

Scott semblait sympathique , mais cela n'enlevait pas le poids écrasant qui enserrait Derek.

"D'accord," acquiesça finalement Derek. Il n'avait pas le choix. "Juste... il va bien ? Ou peux-tu faire en sorte qu'il le soit ?"

"Toujours," répondit Scott.

Derek laissa tomber son téléphone alors que Scott raccrochait.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Le jeu était fini et il avait perdu.

Stiles s'efforçait résolument d'essayer de ne pas écouter la conversation de Scott avec Derek.

Il était dans un cocon de couvertures sur le canapé et il refusait de se déplacer pour quoi que ce soit.

Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi misérable.

Cela n'aidait pas que Derek n'arrête pas d'appeler. Un partie de lui voulait lui répondre, écouter ce qu'il avait à dire mais une plus grande partie de lui savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se retrouverait coincé à nouveau et il laisserait probablement Derek l'entraîner dans quelque chose de stupide qui détruirait encore plus l'image qu'il avait de lui-même.

Il était un prostitué et il allait être la raison qui détruirait son père. Ouais, sa vie était géniale.

Donc au lieu de ça, il fixait son téléphone à chaque fois qu'il sonnait, ne baissant jamais le volume et ne l'envoyant jamais sur sa boîte vocale.

A partir d'un moment, Scott devint tellement frustré qu'il expliqua à Stiles que soit il devait lui parler ou éteindre son téléphone, c'est pourquoi la fois suivante quand Derek appela, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et dit à Scott de dire à Derek d'arrêter d'appeler et qu'il en avait fini avec cette histoire.

Scott ne cria pas donc il pensait clairement que Derek n'était pas un vrai con; ce qui donne encore plus envie à Stiles de savoir ce que Derek disait.

Une fois que Scott eut raccroché, Stiles s'enfonça davantage dans ses couvertures et fit semblant de ne pas avoir écouter.

"Je sais que tu m'a dit que Derek était un con, de ne plus jamais en parler," déclara Scott alors qu'il s'asseyait à l'autre bout du canapé. "Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas, peut être que tu t'es trompé. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il avait l'air vraiment sincère au téléphone, il voulait être sûr que tu allais bien et tout. Peut être que tu devrais lui donner une chance de s'expliquer."

Instantanément, une partie de l'angoisse de Stiles se transforma en colère.

C'était Derek qui était en train d'embobiner Scott pour qu'il pense qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'horrible quand clairement tout ce qu'il voulait faire était d'apaiser une partie de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour entuber Stiles et son père.

Stiles rejeta violemment les couvertures et regarda Scott. " Scott, lui et toute sa famille vont faire un exemple de mon père et du besoin d'avoir de meilleures sanctions dans la police en le jetant en pâtures et en le forçant à démissionner."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Scott totalement dépassé.

"Tout ça parce que je l'ai dit à Derek donc c'est ma faute j'imagine, mais si Derek se soucie de moi, c'est simplement parce qu'il se sent coupable de détruire la vie de mon père," cracha Stiles, mais il perdit rapidement son envie d'être énervé. Il était toujours autant blessé.

"C'est n'importe quoi ! Il ne peut pas faire ça," protesta Scott.

"Eh bien, il le peut en fait."

"Tu lui a dit ça dans la confidence. Ce connard. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais le tuer, putain," rageant Scott, sérieusement prêt à sortir dans eu canapé et à aller s'occuper de Derek.

"Attends, mon pote," dit doucement Stiles avec un petit sourire. Même si sa vie était une vraie merde, il était toujours agréable d'avoir Scott à ses côtés, même si ses plans n'étaient pas les meilleurs. "Ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée de menacer de meurtre le prince, surtout qu'ils pourraient vraiment le prendre sérieusement, et je préférerais que tu n'ailles pas en prison."

"Je suis sérieux," répliqua Scott avec fermeté.

"La prison, Scott. Peut-être même la peine de mort."

Scott se rassit. "Oui, d'accord, mais je le ferais."

"Je sais et je l'apprécie, mec."

Stiles sortit son poing pour que Scott le lui frappe avant de retourner sous ses couvertures.

Scott l'observa attentivement et Stiles savait qu'il se disait que quelque chose se passait. Ils étaient amis et même frères maintenant, ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas réussir à lire l'un l'autre.

"Tu es amoureux de lui."

Ce n'était pas une question; ils savaient tout les deux que c'était vrai.

"C'est ma faute, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait plus, j'ai même espéré qu'il y ait plus. Il n'a jamais montré aucune indication quant à ses sentiments. J'étais celui qui faisait toujours le premier pas. C'est une ordure s'il fait quoi que ce soit à mon père, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si je l'aime," dit calmement Stiles avec un air malheureux.

Il était presque sûr que c'était ce que l'on ressentait quand on nous arrachait le coeur ; il ne lui restait plus rien.

"Je suis désolé, mec."

Stiles hocha la tête, mais il était déjà perdu dans ses pensées à propos de Derek. Derek n'avait pas fait tomber Stiles amoureux de lui, mais il aurait pu être plus évident concernant ses pensées malhonnêtes et cela l'aurait sauvé de nombreux maux de tête, mais à la place, il avait fait le contraire.

Il était tout ce que Stiles voulait sans le savoir.

Mais une fois que Derek était entré dans sa vie, il était devenu clair que c'était ce que Stiles voulait d'une relation.

Enfin, les plaisanteries et le flirt et le support. Pas le fait de détruire la vie de son seul parent.

"Mais sérieusement qu'il aille se faire foutre. Qu'il aille se faire foutre pour faire si bien l'amour et rendre ça très difficile de ne pas vouloir coucher avec lui. Et qu'il aille se faire foutre pour avoir compris qu'il pouvait avoir tout ça sans avoir à faire attention à moi et pour en avoir profiter. Mais peu importe ce que cette pute a dit, je sais que c'était le meilleur coup de sa vie parce que c'était définitivement le meilleur sexe de la mienne," grommela Stiles.  
Scott était clairement perdu, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il devrait l'interrompre pour comprendre.

"Et donc qu'est ce que ce qu'il y a si ça a fait de moi un prostitué ? Mais en fait, on s'en fout de ça. Et que le parfait visage de Derek et ses yeux aillent se faire foutre aussi, comme vraiment qu'il aille se faire foutre avec ses yeux. Et le fait que je ne me rappelle même pas la dernière fois où j'ai vu ses yeux parce que j'ai refusé de le regarder dans les yeux quand nous nous sommes disputés parce que ça m'aurait fait craqué. J'aurais vraiment dû le regarder, Scott."

Stiles regarda Scott pour souligner son propos, mais Scott semblait surtout confus et un peu effrayé par l'emportement de Stiles. Stiles s'en fichait, il avait juste besoin de dire ça, de le laisser sortir pour qu'il puisse peut être passer à autre chose.

"Je me sentais toujours comme un livre ouvert quand je le regardais et je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça à ce moment-là, mais maintenant je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois où je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et ça craint vraiment que je ne puisse pas me rappeler d'autre chose que de ça. C'était un un niveau d'intimité que je n'avais jamais connu avant et maintenant, ça a disparu. Tout a disparu."

La voix de Stiles n'était plus qu'un murmure à la fin de son monologue et Scott le regardait comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus, mais Stiles se força à ne rien ressentir.

Il n'allait pas verser une autre larme.

Et si c'était tout ce qu'il avait accompli aujourd'hui, alors c'était plus que suffisant pour Stiles. Le reste viendrait plus tard, heureusement.  
-

Derek était assis depuis une heure quand quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête, le forçant à se lever.

Il aurait normalement abandonné, mais la voix de Stiles résonna dans sa tête. Il repensait au moment où Stiles lui parlait de résoudre des mystères et que si tu avais un pressentiment, tu devais le suivre, et l'instinct de Derek lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.  
Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait foncer chez Stiles. Il lui avait parfaitement fait comprendre que Derek n'était pas le bienvenu, mais cela n'allait pas empêcher Derek d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, pas quand il savait que Stiles n'abandonnait jamais une affaire.

Il allait trouver un indice et le suivre jusqu'à comprendre.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas aucun point de départ.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était à présent en train de faire les cents pas dans une des pièces communes alors que Boyd, Erica et Isaac essayait de l'aider (ou de le garder raisonnable comme Erica aimait le lui rappeler).  
"Ca n'a juste aucun putain de sens," cria Derek après avoir fait un autre tour de la pièce. Il attrapa un coussin et le lança à travers la pièce, il frappa le mur dans un bruit sourd.  
"Tout allait bien, j'avais enfin décidé de lui dire ce que je ressentais, et une fois que je l'ais retrouvé, plus rien n'allait bien," râla Derek, "je veux juste savoir pourquoi pour que je puisse arranger tout ça et lui dire que je suis amoureux de lui."  
"Donc tu es amoureux de lui maintenant ?" Demanda Érica. "Je pensais que c'était juste des "sentiments". Elle mima des guillemets, moqueuse.  
"Je le suis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris si longtemps de l'admettre. Je veux être avec Stiles, et je veux vraiment lui dire ça maintenant. J'ai besoin qu'il sache au moins ça."

Derek était tellement frustré de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qu'il ressentait et peut-être que tout cela aurait été évité.  
Il savait que Stiles ne ressentait peut-être pas la même chose mais il voulait essayer. Il devait essayer.  
"Après votre soirée au lac, il s'en doute probablement," dit Boyd avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Le problème était que Derek n'était pas sûr que c'était vrai. "C'était juste du sexe. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos de vouloir plus. Pas plus que lui d'ailleurs."  
"Qui a embrassé l'autre en premier ?" Demanda Isaac.

"Stiles a fait le premier pas," répondit Derek.

"Et bien, tu as ta réponse," plaisanta Erica alors qu'elle se limait les ongles. "Clairement, il ressentait au moins quelque chose même si c'était simplement ta bite dans son cul ou peut-être, était-ce dans l'autre sens."  
"Erica," la menaça Derek.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une fausse innocence. "Parler de sexe est une chose naturelle. En fait, nous devrions le faire plus souvent. Avec tous les hommes que tu as fréquenté récemment, tu devrais probablement te faire tester, ce serait terrible si tu as avais transmis une MST à Stiles, il te parlerait vraiment plus jamais alors."  
Derek savait qu'elle ne faisait que le taquiner, surtout que le seul homme avec qui il avait passé du temps à l'exception de Stiles était son petit-ami, mais quelque chose à propos de ça l'agaçait profondément.  
"Et si tu ne parlais plus jamais de ma vie sexuelle," dit brutalement Derek, "De plus, je ne coucherait jamais à droite et à gauche comme ça, et surtout pas avec Stiles."

Lydia entra dans la pièce et répliqua, "Eh bien, tu as couché avec Stiles le premier soir où tu l'as rencontré."  
Erica fit un geste pour appuyer le fait que Lydia avait raison.  
Derek soupira et passa rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. "Ce n'était pas habituel. C'était juste… Stiles."  
"A quoi est-ce que tu joue Derek ? Parce que je te jure que si tu essaie de te moquer de mon ami, je m'arrangerai pour te détruire et je me fiche que tes gardes du corps entendent mes menaces parce que personne ne sera capable de les rattacher à moi," dit Lydia alors qu'elle se rapprochait de Derek.  
Elle portait peut-être des talons de 12cm et elle était toujours plus petite que lui, mais Derek n'avait jamais été aussi intimidé de sa vie.

"Je suis amoureux de lui," expliqua simplement Derek.  
Lydia hocha la tête et recula afin qu'elle puisse poser son sac à main sur la table et en sortir sa tablette. "Bien, parce que Scott m'a dit que Stiles était convaincu que tu allais le baiser, et pas dans le bon sens du terme, mais je pense que je sais ce qui s'est passé."

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi," plaida Derek.  
Il y avait encore une chance qu'il puisse arranger la situation, et il avait besoin de ça plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle chercha quelque chose sur sa tablette et la passa à Derek.  
Derek se figea en voyant la tablette.

C'était des photos de lui et Stiles, prises au lac.  
D'eux à côté du feu, d'eux alors qu'ils nageaient, toute la soirée.  
"Il y avaient des photos de quand vous êtes allés vous baigner nus, mais j'ai déjà appelé vos avocats et j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils forcent le site à supprimer les photos. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elles ont disparu d'internet, mais ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de les trouver maintenant," leur expliqua Lydia.

Le cœur de Derek se serra. "Comment ? Nous nous sommes assurés que personne ne nous suivait."  
Il regarda Boyd et Erica pour avoir confirmation et ils acquiescèrent.  
"Ca ne pouvait pas être des paparazzi," dit Erica.

"Donc ça devait être quelqu'un qui savait où vous alliez," commenta doucement Boyd.

La pensée que quelqu'un en qui Derek avait eu assez confiance pour lui montrer le lac, et l'aurait trahi comme ça était un autre coup.  
Lydia dit, "Et bien, j'ai peut-être une réponse à ça aussi, dans juste-"

"Salut ?" Demanda un gars alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Derek était presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où.  
Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Isaac couine.  
"Danny ?" Demanda Isaac.  
Derek réalisa que c'était le gars avec qui Isaac était rentré la nuit où il avait rencontré Stiles, et qui devait être un ami de Stiles aussi. Ca l'étonnait parfois à quel point le monde était petit parfois.  
"Euh, salut," répéta Danny alors qu'il passait sa main sur sa nuque.  
Lydia roula des yeux devant cet échange. Danny s'en aperçu et, il se força à se tenir un peu plus droit et montrer qu'il était là pour une raison.  
"C'est cool, nous n'avons pas à faire tout ce truc où tu te sens mal de ne pas avoir appelé," l'ignora Danny.  
Derek et Erica échangèrent des regards confus. Ca n'avait aucun sens qu'Isaac n'ait pas appelé ce gars parce qu'il était super à fond sur lui.  
"Je le voulais !" Protesta Isaac, se rapprochant de Danny. "J'ai renversé du café sur ton numéro juste après que tu sois parti et je ne pouvais plus lire les numéro après ça, et je ne savais aps que tu connaissais Lydia, sinon je lui aurais simplement demandé."

"Oh," Danny commença à rougir. "Eh bien, une fois que nous aurons résolus le bazar de ces idiots, je pourrais te le donner à nouveau et peut-être que nous pourrons aller dîner aussi."  
"J'aimerais ça," dit Isaac, se tenant bizarrement au milieu de la pièce.  
"Maintenant que cela est fait," Lydia en profita pour les couper, "Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?"

Danny ouvrit son ordinateur. "J'ai été capable de tracer la source des photos via, euh, pas de piratage illégal ?"

"Je m'en fiche," dit fermement Derek.

"D'accord, j'ai été capable de trouver que les photos proviennent d'une certaine 'Kate Argent' ?" Danny hésita alors qu'il lisait le nom.

"Tu es sûr ?" Demanda Lydia.  
"Positif."

Ça avait du sens, réalisa Derek, le ventre noué.

Il avait emmené Kate au lac une fois.

Il était jeune et stupide, et ils étaient bourrés mais ils y étaient allés.  
Derek n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que Kate était folle, mais c'était un tut nouveau level que d'essayer de foutre en l'air sa vie.

"Cette saloperie," lança durement Erica, en se levant du canapé.  
Boyd se leva aussi, même si Derek était presque sûr que c'était juste pour retenir Erica si elle voulait vraiment aller trouver Kate, mais il était aussi possible qu'il la suive pour s'assurer qu'ils se débarrassent du corps correctement.  
Derek était presque certain qu'il pourrait la tuer lui-même et ne pas éprouver un soupçon de remords.

"Elle avait installé des caméras partout sur le terrain. Elle n'a rien pu mettre à l'intérieur, ce qui est une bonne chose j'imagine," dit Danny en lançant un regard éloquent à Derek, "Mais elle a aussi une version audio de tout ce qui a été dit à l'extérieur, les caméras filmaient en continu."  
Derek était reconnaissant qu'ils n'aient pas à se soucier qu'une  _sex tape_  non voulu soit publié, mais ensuite il commença à penser à tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à l'extérieur.

Et à toutes les choses qu'ils s'étaient dit et qu'ils avaient admis aussi.  
Derek blanchit alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qui avait été dit.

Stiles avait dit que la "petite-amie" de Derek lui avait dit tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir et Derek n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là, mais maintenant tout avait un sens.  
"Kate a dû lui parler la nuit dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit ou ce qu'elle a essayé d'affirmer, mais j'ai quelques idées et ça ne peut pas être bon," expliqua Derek au groupe.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que maintenant qu'il avait une plutôt bonne idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, il pouvait aller parler à Stiles.  
Il pouvait arranger les choses.  
-

Stiles avait insisté pour que Scott aille à son rencard avec Allison, même si ça voulait dire qu'il était tout seul avec rien d'autre que ses pensées pendant plusieurs heures.  
Il avait passé au moins une heure à essayer de choisir quel nourriture à emporter il voulait commander et maintenant il fixait simplement l'écran noir de la télévision en attendant que sa commande arrive.

Honnêtement, il comptait ça comme une victoire qu'il soit debout et non pas couché en boule.  
Cette rupture qui n'était pas vraiment une rupture, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été tellement ensemble, le faisait plus souffrir que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Et bien, ça avait un sens au moins ; il était amoureux d'un connard.

Évidemment, Derek devait être un vrai con et il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Stiles était très soulagé que sa nourriture soit finalement arrivée. Manger lui donnerait quelque chose à faire autre que rester assis là, à se sentir comme une merde.

"Combien je vous dois ?" Demanda Stiles, fouillant dans son portefeuille tout en ouvrant la porte.

Il leva les yeux. Ce n'était pas le livreur.

Derek se tenait honteusement devant lui.  
"Non," dit catégoriquement Stiles et bougea pour fermer la porte.

"S'il te plaît, juste s'il te plaît, Stiles, écoute-moi. Laisse-moi simplement t'expliquer," le supplia Derek.  
Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix et dans sa façon de le regarder qui figea Stiles. Il semblait aussi mal en point que Stiles actuellement, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

Ça n'avait pas non plus de sens que Derek veuille lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, à moins qu'il se soucie de Stiles ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Stiles maudit l'espoir qui s'infiltrait en lui, mais il ne claqua pas la porte. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire que ça allait être du gâteau pour Derek.  
"Je n'ai pas à te laisser faire quoi que ce soit," déclara Stiles, ignorant le fait qu'il ressemblait peut-être un peu à un enfant capricieux.  
Il regardait aussi obstinément par-dessus l'épaule de Derek, pour que comme ça, il naît pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de se montrer encore aussi vulnérable avec Derek à nouveau sans complètement craquer.

"D'accord, alors est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je vais parler et tu n'auras même pas à m'écouter. Je veux dire je préférerai si tu le faisais mais d'accord ?" plaida Derek.

Stiles pensait qu'il avait l'air sincère, comme vraiment sincère en fait, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, pas avec tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais c'était sa nature profonde de vouloir des réponses. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Il laissa la porte ouverte alors qu'il retournait sur le canapé.

"Euh ?" Demanda Derek alors qu'il hésitait près de la porte, pas vraiment sûr de s'il devait ou non entrer.

Stiles ne dit rien ; Derek avait dit qu'il voulait une chance de pouvoir parler et donc c'était ce que Stiles lui offrait.

Derek ferma la porte et s'assit sur la table basse en face de Stiles pour qu'ainsi, ils soient au même niveau.

Stiles concentrait toute son énergie pour ne pas laisser son coeur espérer.

Le coeur de Derek battait si fort qu'il jurait que Stiles pouvait l'entendre.

Mais il n'était pas capable d'en être certain.

Le visage de Stiles ne montrait aucune expression et trahissait aucune de ses pensées ; il n'avait plus regardé Derek depuis le premier regard qu'il lui avait lancé quand il avait ouvert la porte.

Il avait laissé entrer Derek cependant, donc il pensait qu'il avait une chance.

"J'ai passé chaque instant depuis notre dernière discussion à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé parce que honnêtement je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je pense que J'ai finalement compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et je ne sais pas ce que Kate t'a dit, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas ce que tu pense."

La tête de Stiles se releva brusquement et sa colère revint de pleine force. "Comment aurait-elle su si elle ne l'avait pas entendu de toi ?"

"Entendu quoi ?" Demanda Derek, exaspéré. Il avait toujours aucune idée de ce dont Stiles parlait.

Stiles se moqua de lui et roula des yeux.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu pense que je lui ai dit, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui importe est qu'elle avait des caméras à la maison du lac. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su ces choses, et c'est comme ça qu'elle a dû savoir à propos de ce qu'elle t'a dit, peu importe ce que c'était."

Derek sortit son téléphone et lui montra les photos qui avaient fuités sur internet.

Il regarda le visage de Stiles alors que celui-ci passait par le même flot d'émotions que celui par lequel était passé Derek quand il avait vu les photos pour la première fois : surprise, colère, peur et désespoir.

"Comment sais-tu que c'était elle ?" murmura doucement Stiles, feuilletant toujours les photos.

"Lydia a demandé de l'aide à Danny qui a tout découvert."

Derek pouvait dire que Stiles croyait au moins à ça ; il savait que Stiles savait qu'il allait le vérifier auprès Lydia et que s'il mentait, cela ne lui ferait du tort.

Il espérait que c'était assez pour faire changer d'avis Stiles.

Derek pensait qu'il pouvait voir les défenses de Stiles commencer à s'effondre doucement.

"Donc ta mère ne va pas faire un exemple de mon père ?" Demanda calmement Stiles.

Cela prit un moment à Derek pour comprendre ce que Stiles lui demandait, tellement il en était atterré. Il ne devrait pas être surpris que Kate pinpoint ce qui pourrait blesser le plus Stiles et l'utiliser pour les détruire complètement.

Ou au moins, essayer de le faire.

Derek ferait tout son possible pour être sûre qu'elle ne gagne pas.

"Bien sûr que non ! Et si pour une quelconque folle raison elle décidait de le faire, je ne la laisserai pas faire. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'arrêter. Elle ne sait rien ce que tu m'as dit. Je m'assurerai que Gérard n'essaye pas non plus," lui assura Derek.

Il se pencha en avant, ce qui le rapprocha de Stiles alors qu'il essayait de lui faire croire ce qu'il lui disait.

Stiles hocha la tête, paraissant un peu perdu et aussi un peu confus.

Derek attrapa gentiment une des mains de Stiles et laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement quand il ne le repoussa pas. "Je te promets que quoi que Kate ait pu affirmer, ce n'est pas vrai," insista Derek.

Stiles resta silencieux un moment, mais peu importe à quoi il pensait, cela le faisait se renfermer sur lui-même.

Derek souhaitait presque revoir le visage sans émotion qu'il avait avant plutôt que cette expression de totale défaite.

Ça lui brisait le cœur.

Stiles était presque certain qu'il croyait Derek.

Il allait vérifier auprès de Lydia évidemment, mais ce qu'il disait avait du sens.

Mais cela ne résolvait rien pour Stiles non plus.

Bien sûr, Derek ne voulait pas que Stiles ait une m'avais impression de lui parce qu'ils étaient amis, mais ce ne voulait pas dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus pour Stiles.

Stiles en avait tellement marre de tout.

Bien sûr, il avait accepté tout ça dès le début, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds et, tout ça l'avait juste laissé exténué et sans une once de combativité.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de ne pas tout poser sur la table à cet rythme-là; rien de tout ça ne ferait une différence de toute façon donc au moins, il aurait la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Il leva finalement les yeux et rencontra le regard plein d'espoir de Derek. "Je veux te croire, et je pense que je te crois, mais ça ne change pas le fait que beaucoup de choses que Kate ait dit sont toujours vraies."

"Non, je te jure-" Derek essaya de l'interrompre pour lui expliquer à nouveau, mais Stiles leva la main pour le stopper.

"Elle a souligné la nature de notre arrangements et comment c'était seulement ça, un arrangement," dit Stiles avec une haussement d'épaules d'autodérision.

Derek s'éloigna un peu alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que Stiles voulait dire.

Stiles le regardait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir complètement brisé. Il s'était complètement mis à nu et il ne lui restait rien d'autre à offrir à l'exception de son honnêteté.

"Cet bon, Derek. Sans rancune, je t'assure. J'ai simplement besoin d'en finir avec tout ça," dit Stiles, essayant de garder un ton léger, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter dans un souffle, " Et je ne peux vraiment pas le faire maintenant que j'ai réalisé que ça faisait de moi un prostitué de luxe.

Un jour il serait capable de rire du fait qu'il était beaucoup trop émotionnel pour travailler dans le milieu du sexe, mais ce n'était clairement pas aujourd'hui.

Ça aidait, cependant, de pas le prendre si sérieusement; ça lui faisait penser que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça.

Derek était pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

Il était content que Stiles le croit, mais indéniablement triste qu'il dise qu'il voulait toujours que les choses se terminent, et puis il avait été vraiment confus et horrifié quand il avait entendu le commentaire de Stiles à propos d'être un prostitué.

Il ne pouvait pas penser ça, pas vrai ?

Plus important encore, Derek ne pouvait pas être la raison pour laquelle il pensait ça parce que ce n'était évidemment pas vrai.

"Stiles, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas un prostitué. Bien sûr, c'était un arrangement, mais ça n'a jamais en échange de sexe. J'espère que tu ne pense pas que tu devais…" La voix de Derek diminua, cette pensée l'horrifiant vraiment.

"Non, je le sais, mais à la fin, j'ai eu l'argent et tu as obtenu des parties de jambes en l'air, et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. Tu ne te soucie pas de moi et j'ai été incroyablement accommodant avec toi, pourquoi aurais-tu refuser du sexe facile et sans engagement comme ça ?" Stiles s'affala sur une chaise. "Bien sûr, je devais foncer et craquer pour toi, mais c'est mon problème. Tu le sais sans doute déjà vu la façon dont je me suis jeté sur toi."

Derek ne pouvait supporter la façon dont Stiles semblait abattu, surtout en entendant ce qu'il racontait.

Mais il était presque sûr qu'il venait juste de dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour Derek et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rempli d'espoir.

"Stiles," dit gentiment Derek, s'agenouillant devant Stiles et essayant de le faire le regarder.

Stiles sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

"Stiles," essaya à nouveau Derek et prit le visage de Stiles dans le creux de sa main jusqu'à ce que celui-ci rencontre son regard. "J'ai besoin que tu me coûte pendant une minute. Écoute-moi et honnêtement, entend ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne vais pas te laisser penser ça de toi une minute de plus."

Et bien, Stiles pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se sentir encore plus misérable, mais il avait tort.

Mais c'était vite devenu quelque chose dont il n'était plus capable de se soucier.

Il venait tout juste de confier son amour non partagé à Derek, il était tellement crevé.

Il n'avait même pas vraiment prêté attention à Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il le force à le regarder et à écouter son discours.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser penser ça a propos de toi," dit Derek, "Pas quant tu as complètement tort."

Derek frottait la joue de Stiles avec son pouce de façon relaxante, et il était impossible pour Stiles de ne pas se détendre sous la caresse.

"Tu es absolument incroyable et complètement fou," continua Derek.

Stiles se hérissa parce que ça ne semblait certainement pas être une bonne chose, du moins pas quand cela concernait la vie de Derek.

"Et d'une certaine manière, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu," dit Derek, coupant court à la spirale de doute de Stiles. "J'avouerai que je t'ai énormément détesté pendant nos premiers rendez-vous, mais c'est rapidement impossible pour moi de ne pas aimer la façon dont tu te battais contre moi sur certains sujets et comment tu ne t'es jamais soucié du fait que je fasse partie de la famille royale même quand tous les autres le faisaient et même quand tu avais plus de raison que n'importe qui de le faire parce que cela impactait tellement ta vie."

Stiles était presque sûr qu'il allait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être vrai.

"Puis, une fois que j'ai vraiment commencé à te connaître et à passer du temps avec toi, il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je tombe amoureux de toi."

Stiles était incapable d'interrompre Derek même s'il l'avait voulu. Il était tellement fasciné par ce que disait Derek. Il désespérait de le croire.

"Et j'ai rencontré ta famille, et tu as passé du temps avec la mienne et c'était honnêtement les meilleurs moments que j'ai passé dans ma vie. Tu es venu au lac avec moi et tu étais la seule raison qui m'a permis de supporter de retourner là -bas. J'ai passé toute la journée à espérer que ce soit vrai et que tu ressente la même chose que moi, et quand nous avons fait l'amour, j'ai essayé de te montrer tout ça , de te montrer tout ce que je ressentais parce que j'avais trop peur de te le dire."

Stiles était presque sûr que son coeur s'était arrêté.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait ou même, ce qu'il espérait entendre de Derek.

Ils avaient vraiment foiré tout du long. Ils n'avaient rien fait comme il fallait et tout était devenu incontrôlable, et ils s'étaient fait du mal l'un à l'autre.

Mais Stiles était officiellement à fond et il espérait vraiment que Derek l'était aussi.

Il voulait qu'ils se donnent une chance et il voulait se battre pour ça, se battre pour eux. Ainsi, ils pourraient avoir une fin de conte de fée, ou du moins de leur version d'un conte de fée. Ce n'était pas comme Scott et Allison, et ce ne serait certainement pas que des soleils et des arc-en-ciel. Mais ça pourrait être bien. Ça pourrait être la meilleure chose de leur vie en fait.

Stiles rencontra le regard de Derek et il pouvait sentir son coeur vibrer à ce qu'il vit dedans.

"Donc non, tu n'as vraiment rien à voir avec un prostitué parce que ça a arrêté d'être notre arrangement quasiment juste après le deuxième rencard pour moi et parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu être dans une relation avant de te rencontrer parce que je pensais que ça me compliquerait la vie et que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais maintenant j'en veux une plus que n'importe quoi. Mais seulement avec toi," déclara Derek comme s'il n'existait pas d'autre vérité pour lui que celle-ci.

Derek était essoufflé lorsqu'il finit son discours.

Il était presque certain que Stiles était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, mais il n'avait toujours rien dit.

En fait, une minute passa tandis que Stiles restait assis là en silence, et Derek désespérait de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce cerveau brillant et complètement tordu.

"Euh, Stiles ?" Derek craqua et demanda, "Ce serait vraiment bien si tu me disais ce que tu en pense."

"Oh, merde, pardon," sursauta Stiles, "J'étais complètement distrait, j'essayais de savoir si cela suffirait pour jeter Kate en prison pour que nous n'ayons plus jamais à nous inquiéter qu'elle gâche nos vies à nouveau."

Derek rit.

C'était tellement quelque chose que dirait Stiles.

C'était le genre de choses qu'il voulait dans sa vie pour toujours.

A propos de ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le "nos" dans la dernière phrase, et son coeur commença à battre avec espoir. "Nos ?"

"Je veux dire, je suis d'accord pour essayer si tu l'es," déclara Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

C'était le même sourire en coin que la première fois où il avait rencontré Stiles, celui qui l'avait rendu fou,autant de désir que d'agacement.

Mais à présent, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu.

Derek était certain qu'il n'avait jamais autant souri de toute sa vie.

Mais là, il avait vraiment besoin d'embrasser Stiles.

Il l'avait pratiquement plaqué sur le canapé dans son besoin de l'embrasser et puis, il s'était perdu dans le baiser pendant un moment.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Scott passe la porte en criant sur Stiles parce que ça faisait vingt minutes que le livreur sonnait à la porte.

Ils avaient été un peu distrait apparemment et ne l'avaient pas entendu.

Derek ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ça quand ils réalisèrent que Scott était là, il était bien trop tard pour que Derek retire sa main du caleçon de Stiles.

"Euh, salut, Scotty," dit Stiles d'un ton embarrassé, ses hanches continuant de bouger sous la main de Derek.

"Oh putain, je vais y aller," gémit Scott, se mettant immédiatement à reculer vers la porte. "Aussi, félicitations, je ne voulais vraiment avoir à tuer Derek."

Stiles lui fit un doigt d'honneur et retourna faire un suçon dans le cou de Derek alors que celui-ci le branlait.

"Scott allait me tuer ?" grogna Derek.

"Nan, je ne l'aurais pas laissé. J'ai plutôt envie de te garder."

C'était une bonne chose que Derek veuille aussi être gardé.

_Au cours des deux semaines qui ont suivi le gala de la Reine, tellement de choses se sont passés que nous avons à peine réussi à suivre. Apparemment, Kate Argent suivait illégalement le Prince et son copain, et a été arrêté. Elle a déclaré à la presse que l'entière relation entre Derek et Stiles étaient apparemment fausse, mais nous pensons qu'elle essaie simplement de semer la zizanie. Surtout compte tenu des nouvelles photos que nous avons du couple en train de se bécoter à l'arrière de la voiture (d'accord, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, mais il y avait clairement des mains à des endroits déconseillés au moins de 18 ans). Dans leur intérêt, nous encourageons le couple à garder leurs activités pour la chambre à coucher surtout vu qu'il semble qu'ils vont en partager une maintenant qu'ils emménagent ensemble. C'est peut-être à peu rapide à notre avis, mais quand on le sait, on le sait, pas vrai ? De plus, cela veut dire qu'un mariage approche rapidement. Croisons les doigts ! Jusqu'à la prochaine fois..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Et c'est fini. Merci à tout le monde d'avoir lu l'histoire et de l'avoir commenté. Et comme toujours, un grand merci à ma bêta, Néon
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu autant qu'à moi, n'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres histoires de l'auteur, maybehonestly. Et je m'excuse pour le retard des derniers chapitres


End file.
